HERENCIA DEL ALMA
by GAIYA
Summary: UNA SIMPLE CARTA... CON UN INFANTIL PETICIÓN SELLO SU DESTINO...
1. HERENCIA DEL ALMA PROLOGO

_Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, desde la mano de la grandiosa __**Sensei Rumiko Takahashi**__, tomo humildemente prestados sus personajes de Inuyasha para darle vida a otra loca, demente, extraña y exótica historia, que esta basada en el manga Yaoi llamado DEKIRU OTOKO, pero en mi malvada versión ficción de SesshoxKagome... MUJAJAJAJA y como siempre con la mezcla de mis adorados personajes de anime preferidos, pero solo para que tengan una imagen de cada personaje sin tener que imaginárselos ustedes mismo... por dios al fin y al acabo es un Fanficcion_

_Es un Fanfiction SesshxKag, con alta concentración de intimidad y contenidos sexuales fuertes por lo que si les molesta por favor háganmelo saber para reeditar esas partes que publicare, aunque el original se quedara intacto a como lo escribi._

_**NO ES UN YAOI**__ ,__**NI TIENE ESOS CONTENIDOS**__, asi que calma, al principio les parecerá idéntico al manga original, pero a medida que avanza la historia verán fácilmente que la historia original del manga solo se uso como historia base y que ambos estan un poco lejos uno de otro. Todo aquel que haya leído el yaoi se dara cuenta fácilmente jujujuju._

_Esperando no alterar sus sentimientos en cuanto a la personalidad original de los personajes, he alterado un poco lo que ya conocemos tanto de Sesshomaru y kagome... pero solo superficialmente, se que cuando avancen se sentiran comodos con todo ellos._

_ENJOY_

_**HERENCIA DEL ALMA**_

_**PROLOGO**_

_**Querido Tashio-Sama:**_

_** Antes que nada, ¡GRACIAS! Por el maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños. Nunca antes he tenido una pluma, voy a conservarla como un tesoro.**_

_**Por otro lado, yo tengo un sueño que es, cuando cumpla 20 años iré a visitarlo. Estudiare y me esforzare para que usted se sienta orgulloso de haberme conocido, confíe en mi nunca lo defraudare.**_

_**Si esta en condiciones de cumplir mi humilde petición, por favor reúnase conmigo cuando cumpla 20 años, es la única petición que le pediré en toda mi vida.**_

_**Sin más me despido de usted, gracias por dedicarle unos minutos de su tiempo a esta humilde niña, que Kami-sama le cuide.**_

_** Higurashi Kagome**_

_+ 5 Años Después +_

_+Conozcan como es un día común en la vida de una niña adoptada+_

_-¡Kagome!__ -grita una señora desde el pasillo de la escalera- __el desayuno está listo._

_-Haii, enseguida bajo__ -le responda una voz juvenil._

_Segundos después una joven en uniforme y con su mochila escolar comienza a bajar por las escaleras, el uniforme constaba de una falda rojo vino plisada hasta el inicio de las rodillas, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas completada con una corbata roja, en el invierno se complementa con una camisa mangas largas y un saco de color rojo vino manga larga._

_Luego de desayunar la joven sale en dirección de la preparatoria, a dos esquinas antes de llegar es rodeada por cinco chicos._

_-Saben que esto ya me tiene aburrida__ -comenta Kagome colgándose la mochila en la espalda correctamente en los dos hombros._

_-Mi querida Kagome, cada mañana que pasamos juntos son los momentos más felices de mi vida__ -dijo otro chico, dos de los cinco se apartaron y apareció un guapo joven de larga cabellera castaña en una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza y de ojos verdes. _

_Vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con una corbata roja. En el invierno se complementa con una camisa mangas largas y un saco de color negro manga larga._

_-Yo al contrario pienso que cada día estas más loco…__ -Se lleva la mano al mentón pensativa- __no sé, será por los golpes que te doy__ -le responde Kagome haciendo un mueca con los labios_

_-Para mi esas son caricias de tus perfectas manos, mi vida __-le susurra el joven después de tomar su mano y besar sus nudillos- __vamos reconoce que eres mía._

_En un rápido giro la joven lo toma de las muñecas, se gira a hasta colocarse a su espalda y en una rápida barredora lo lanza al suelo de espalda._

_-Kouga, en serio, yo no te pertenezco__ -dijo para ponerse en posición de pelea para poder defenderse de los otros cinco chicos, seguidores que obedecen siempre la misma rutina cada mañana desde que el joven Kouga le declaro su amor eterno y sus intenciones de hacerla su esposa al terminar la preparatoria- __oigan chicos, saben lo que sucederá si siguen fastidiándome._

_Pero los jóvenes se le fueron encima, Kagome evitando una encerrada, jalo uno de los chicos por el brazo y con los pies lo hizo tropezar para enviarlo directamente de cabeza al estomago del que le quedaba en enfrente, después se agacho y le conecto un fuerte golpe en el pecho a otro que lo envió al suelo del dolor mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, para luego tirarse al suelo afincándose con las palmas de sus manos y en una amplia barrida de piernas tumbo uno de los chicos que cayó encima del otro y que también sufrió un golpe en sus tobillos que le proyecto Kagome._

_La joven se puso de pie sacudiéndose las manos y mirando el cuadro a su alrededor sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa._

_-Sí, definitivamente serás mi mujer Kagome__ -le dice Kouga sentado en el suelo sobándose la espalda por el golpe._

_-En verdad Kouga-kun, no tienes remedio__ -le reprende Kagome y el se ríe - __¡Rayos!... voy tarde, eres un tarado._

_Y comenzó a correr las dos esquinas que le faltaban llegando justo cuando estaban sonando la campana. En la entrada del edificio, Yuka y Rika la esperaban._

_-Veo que otra vez te metiste en peleas… en serio Kagome, empieza a comportarte como una señorita o te daremos como caso perdido__ -la reprende Rika_

_-Ya les dije que no me interesa salir con chicos__ -dijo Kagome suspirando mientras caminaban hasta su aula._

_-Pero eres tan hermosa y te estas echando a perder con esas peleas callejeras__ -comenta ahora Yuka suspirando con fastidio._

_-No es mi culpa que el gran tonto de Kouga no entienda el dialecto común__ -se defiende Kagome dejando caer los hombros._

_-Bueno, ya sabes que su familia es una de las más adineradas de la ciudad y poseen el enorme Dojo de los Wolfblack__ -dice Yuka y Rika asiente_

_-Lo lógico es que le busquen una prometida fuerte como tú, campeona de karate__ -le dice Rika y Kagome hace una mueca mientras la joven sigue la charla. _

_Kagome cierra los ojos y suspira ya que cada año desde la primaria entraba a un club diferente para mantener un excelente promedio en su meta de ser perfecta para el Señor Tashio._

_-También eres campeona de gimnasia olímpica, natación en salto de trampolín y estilo libre, arquería y para fastidiarnos casi eres un maldito cerebro andante niña genio__ -concluyo Rika sacándole la lengua a Kagome que sonrió con tristeza._

_-En verdad no me creo que seas adoptada, no serás hija de algún científico loco o alguien superdotado__ -murmura Yuka en un susurro para ver como Kagome y Rika se ríen a carcajadas por las locuras de Yuka._

"_Es cierto, mi coeficiente sobrepasa los 155… una superdotada. No hay nada que decida hacer que no pueda hacer, pero eso también significa que mis amistades son nulas, no salgo con chicos, no salgo a pasear los celos y la envidia son unos sentimientos tan poderosos que la amistad no le llega a los tobillos, Rika y Yuka son la excepción y le daba gracias a dios."_

_Cinco horas después durante el almuerzo, en el jardín trasero de instituto._

_-Oh, oh miren que viene__ -susurra Yuka mirando al frente _

_Un grupo de cinco chicas se detiene frente al banco donde estaban tomando su almuerzo._

_-Higurashi, veo que no me hiciste caso en lo que se refiere una dieta balanceada para tu cuerpo__ -le dice la chica de ojos azules y cabellos negros azulados_

_-Tatewaki, ya te dije que no me moriré de hambre__ -le responde Kagome para tomar un sorbo de su te enlatado_

_-Escuche que Akane Tendo te invito al club de gimnasia estilo libre y danza, dudo que puedas vencerme así que renuncia__ -dijo Kodashi para reír de forma escandalosa_

_-Tendo es una buena persona y necesita una más para la competencia, solo seré un complemento por eso he aceptado y no la hare quedar mal__ -le dice Kagome dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio- __por otro lado… no deberías estar en tu propia escuela._

_-Solo vine a decirte que perderás los provinciales, no podía creer que te dignaste a retarme__ -le comenta la escandalosa joven_

_-No te he retado Kodashi__ -dijo Kagome en un suspiro- __creo que ya tienes suficiente que hacer tratando de conquistar a Ranma. _

_-Descuida, mi querido Ranma no es un asunto que te concierna__ -le dijo con odio la joven._

_Las tres chicas observaron como Kodashi se fue riendo de forma escandalosa. En eso Akane se detuvo al lado del banco._

_-Lo siento mucho Kagome, espero que kodashi no te haya importunado__ -le dice Akane con una sonrisa a Kagome_

_-Descuida, no tengo tiempo para discusiones con gente que no escucha más que su propia voz__ -le responde Kagome sonriendo, y Akane le devuelve la sonrisa para darse la vuelta y dejarlas solas._

_-Vaya amiga__ -Suspira alzando los hombre- __si que la tienes hecha__ -susurro Rika._

_-Vamos a terminar de comer__ -dijo Kagome para con una sonrisa empezar a devorar con gusto su almuerzo._

_Los días siguientes se presento la misma situación a excepción de la presencia de Kodashi. Pero antes de que acabara esa semana al salir de la preparatoria esa tarde Kagome, Yuka y Rika se detuvieron cuando escucharon que las llamaban._

_-¡Higurashi!__ -exclamo Houyo deteniéndose frente a Kagome mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento- __que bueno que te alcance__ -dijo el joven sonriendo- __oye, esta vez si tienes el fin de semana libra ¿Cierto?__ -pregunto Houyo_

_-¿Eh?... pues…__ -murmura Kagome alzando una ceja elegantemente._

_Cada dos fines de semana el joven Houyo le pedía una cita que cortésmente la joven rechazaba._

_-Quiero que vayas conmigo al cine__ -le pide el joven sonrojado, Kagome le baja una gotita por la frente_

_-Pues… Houyo yo…__ -comienza a decir Kagome cuando es interrumpida por una mano que se adhiere a su cintura._

_-Mi mujer no irá contigo a ningún lado contigo Tanaka__ -dice Kouga con altanería, para luego sentir vértigo cuando cae al suelo de espalda._

_-¡Con un demonio, Kouga, ya te lo he dicho, deja de andar diciendo que soy tu mujer!__ -le reclama Kagome enojada al joven que se encuentra en el suelo._

_-Te venceré algún día Kagome amor mío y tendrás que casarte conmigo__ -le dice en cambio Kouga desde el suelo._

_-Iré contigo al cine Houyo, pero debe ser después de la competencia de gimnasia__ -le dice Kagome al joven que sonríe de lo lindo._

_-¡Claro, Claro! No hay problema… como desees__ -le dice para girarse diciendo adiós- __nos vemos el sábado en la tarde._

_-Hai__ -le responde Kagome para sentir dos manos en sus hombros._

_-Bien hecho Kagome sabía que aun había esperanzas para ti__ -le dice Rika._

_-Confiamos en ti Kagome__ -le anima Yuka_

_-¡Dejen de animar a mi mujer a salir con otros!__ -les reprende Kouga poniéndose de pie_

_Las tres jóvenes se giran y lo ignoran para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la preparatoria._

_-¡LES ESTOY HABLANDO!__ -les grita el Kouga a las chicas las cuales se giran y lo miran mal_

_-Piérdete__ -le dicen las tres para seguir caminando_

_+Dos años después+_

_El año escolar había concluido y debido a sus diferentes sueños las chicas debían separarse. Kagome iría a la universidad pública y las chicas viajarían a diferentes países en un año sabático._


	2. HERENCIA DEL ALMA CAP 1

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

**_HERENCIA DEL ALMA_**

**_I_**

**_Tokio - Hotel Silver Star_**

_"Estoy cansada, pero no me rendiré, estoy a un paso de cumplir mi sueño y así comenzar una nueva vida por mi cuenta... -Suspira- Pero el Señor Tashio aun no ha respondido mi carta... así que no se si cumplirá mi petición. Pasado mañana es mi vigésimo cumpleaños, seré una persona adulta y libre._

_Eso significa que debo abandonar el hogar adoptivo que el Señor Tashio dispuso para mí cuando tenía 7 años, ese fue el acuerdo que me explico el abogado encargado de mi caso...__ {…Yo Kagome Higurashi al cumplir 20 años se me serán retirados todos los privilegios y por lo tanto dejare de ser la protegida del Señor Tashio por lo cual debere abandonar la casa que se dispuso para mi hasta esa fecha…} y un montón de formalidades mas que no recuerdo y que estaban en los papeles de protección… _

_¡Oh, kami! ¿Qué haré de ahora en adelante?... Tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado puedo seguir cursando la universidad independientemente y seguir trabajando... Es decir... el Señor Tashio ya no seguirá cuidando de mi, digo, ya no hay necesidad... es lo que pienso... Pero lo cierto es que aun no me decido que estudiar ahora cuando termine la carrera que estoy a punto de concluir en la universidad. _

_Estoy estudiando administración empresarial solo por que deseo que el Señor Tashio vea que lo que invirtió en mi fue algo seguro y que le di un uso adecuado a su sacrificio y su esfuerzo en mi. _

_Estoy apunto de terminar la carrera, en dos meses comenzare la tesis, así que por ahora no tengo de que preocuparme, si el Señor Tashio no puede cumplir mi petición, cuando me gradué iré yo entonces a visitarle... déjame ver... que podía llevarle de regalo…__"_

_-¡Higurashi!__ -grita una mujer sacando de su ensoñación a la joven- deja de soñar, se necesita servicio de habitación, en la suite de plata._

_-Si, Kaoru-san, de inmediato__ -le responde Kagome para tomar un carito con todo lo que pueda necesitar y tomar el ascensor de servicio hacia el piso 40 que es donde esta la suite de plata._

_"Es cierto, hoy llego un alto ejecutivo internacional, sus grandes negocios están localizados a nivel internacional, según escuche llego de Estados Unidos después de estar durante 10 años viviendo allá"_

_El ascensor se detiene y Kagome sale empujando el carrito lo deja a un lado que no estorbe en la puerta y procede a llamar._

_-Servicio de habitaciones__ -se anuncia Kagome después de tocar, mientras espera que abran la puerta se para derecha, revisa su uniforme, que consiste en una falda negra hasta las rodillas, una blusa blanca, una corbata negra, y su identificación un broche con su apellido. En eso la puerta se abre y Kagome hace una reverencia- bienvenido en que puedo servirle._

_-Pase por favor__ -dice la voz grave y masculina de un hombre_

_-Si señor__ -dice kagome levantándose de su posición._

_Cuando lo hace solo puede ver la amplia espalda cubierta con una blanca camisa de seda, el pantalón negro a la medida y el cabello corto plateado, cortado y peinado impecablemente y un delicioso aroma a perfume. + _

_Kagome entra al cuarto y cierra detrás de ella quedándose de pie al lado de la puerta esperando instrucciones. _

_Es entonces cuando el hombre deja unos documentos que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa y se gira, por un instante Kagome sintió que dejo respirar al ver a un hombre tan guapo frente a ella, pero eso no fue lo peor, cuando en una impertinencia de su parte ella lo recorrió desde los pies a la cabeza y se detuvo en sus ojos, el corazón de ella dio un salto que estuvo a punto de provocarle un paro cardiaco, sus ojos eran plateados al igual que su pelo... Era endiabladamente hermoso y masculino, en altura ella llegaba a su pecho debajo de su barbilla._

_Su cuerpo era atlético, su torso amplio y sus caderas delgadas, su pelo plateado muy cortos peinados hacia atrás impecablemente a excepción de dos mechones rebeldes que caía en ambos lados de su frente, parecía suave al toque de los dedos y su boca... _

_"¡Dios! tenía unos labios perfectos podría decirse." pensó la joven y dándose cuenta de su imprudencia bajo los ojos al suelo._

_-Deshaga mi maleta__ -dijo el caballero para ir a tomar asiento y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Hai, señor__ -responde Kagome para abrir la maleta y colocar los trajes organizadamente. "Su ropa... el aroma de él es suave pero atrayente…. Me gusta su olor"_

_Al terminar toma lo que es el estuche de aseo personal y se dirige al cuarto de baño para colocarlo, al terminar se dirige a la maleta y la coloca en el armario a un lado._

_-¿Algo mas señor?__ -Le pregunta a Kagome_

_-Prepáreme un café por favor__ -le pide el hombre_

_-¿Cómo lo desea señor?__ -le pregunta la joven_

_-Solo por favor__ -le responde el hombre y se masajea la sien haciendo gesto de dolor._

_-Disculpe señor, si me permite una pregunta y una sugerencia__ -le pide Kagome cortésmente inclinando la cabeza._

_-Adelante__ -le responde el hombre girándose a verla y observándola haciendo una inclinación de cabeza como aprobación._

_-Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero si estuvo en un largo viaje en avión y no ha tomado nada solidó, puede que el estrés y la tensión le provoque dolor de cabeza, ahora permítame la sugerencia de que su café lo tome con dos cubitos de azúcar, eso lo relajara y la glucosa disminuirá el dolor, que pudo haber sido provocado por la falta de alimento.__ -concluyo Kagome aun inclinada._

_"Tu y tu bocota Kagome... ¡Lo se! Pero en verdad se ve mal y estos testarudo ejecutivo nunca se cuidan y al final mueren jóvenes... y si este se muere sería un gran desperdicio"_

_-Mmm, suena lógico__ -dijo el hombre y Kagome levanto la cabeza, lo miro a los ojos, el la observaba con una mirada firme y fría- proceda_

_-Por supuesto __-dijo Kagome y se dirigió a la mini cocina donde también había una maquina para preparar café, el café estaba en granos por lo que tomo un medida y preparo su café especial, le agrego los cubos de azúcar- con su permiso -y lo dejo sobre la mesa al lado del caballero. El hombre procedió a probar el café y asintió_

_-Este café… no es el mismo que he tomado antes__ -dijo el hombre notando la diferencia._

_-Así es señor, es mi café especial… si doy una sugerencia debo hacerla al pie de la letra y para lograr el efecto deseado debo trabajar con ingredientes naturales.__-le explico la joven.- Si no necesita nada mas me retiro -dijo haciendo la reverencia nuevamente._

_-Propio__ -dijo el hombre sin mirarla._

_Kagome dejo todo organizado y cuando iba a agarrar el manubrio de la puerta el caballero la detuvo._

_-Espere__ -dijo y se puso de pie con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, se acerco aome que se encontraba de pie al lado de la puerta- esto es por su servicio -dijo sacando la mano del pantalón y depositando en el bolsillo de la blusa de aome la propina._

_-Oh, no es necesario señor__ -dijo Kagome metiendo la mano para sacar la propina- tómelo como un consejo para su salud.-le dijo la joven con una hermosa sonrisa._

_Pero el hombre puso su mano sobre la de Kagome que estaba dentro de su bolsillo justo sobre su voluminoso pecho, la chica elevo la vista asombrada y vio lo cerca que estaba el rostro del ejecutivo del de ella, lanzo un gemido de sorpresa y luego en un parpadeo el hombre tomo sus labios deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. _

_En un rápido impulso, Kagome con el brazo libre fue a su cuello con su codo, cuando ella vio que el hombre bloqueo el codo y no pudo pegarle, deslizo su pierna entre las del hombre y empujo con todo su cuerpo, enredando su pierna con la del hombre, jalo la de el y fueron a caer al piso._

_Kagome quedo sobre él, pero el estado cambio cuando el hombre rápidamente giro y puso a la joven debajo de él, e intento ir a su labios de nuevo, pero Kagome tenia de nuevo su brazo derecho libre y lo detuvo metiendo el suyo cruzado en forma de equis debajo del cuello masculino._

_-¡Deténgase!__ -gimió Kagome en el esfuerzo- ¡Es que esta loco!_

_Eso lo detuvo unos segundos en el cual se miraron Él burlonamente y Ella con una mirada fría de sus ojos dorados._

_Ella lo ve sonreír y en rápido movimiento coloca los dos brazos de Kagome sobre la cabeza haciendo que la joven abra sus ojos sorprendida, y ella al verse así y el acercándose lentamente a sus labios, envuelve la pierna que esta debajo de la entrepierna del hombre y hace presión hacia arriba, la joven se da cuenta que el le presto atención a lo que ella estaba haciendo debajo y sintió como sus manos aflojaron sus muñecas unos segundos, ella rápidamente relajo sus puños y de un rápido jalón saco una de sus manos lo golpeo en el cuello en segundos sacándole un gemido luego lo golpeo en las costillas con su codo, eso lo entretuvo para que ella pudiera salir de debajo de el y ponerse de rodilla en posición de defensa con los brazos extendidos al frente y los puños cerrados._

_-¡Que se detenga... por favor! __-dijo Kagome respirando rápidamente, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de recuperar su aliento y ritmo cardiaco normal, pero no espera, ya que ve la desventaja de ella en el suelo y la altura de él y se pone de pie rápidamente pero tambaleándose. _

_"¡Que fuerte es!" piensa la joven dando un paso atrás._

_Kagome ve como el hombre se pone de pie como si no lo hubiera golpeado en las costillas, aunque debía admitir que él le bloqueo varios de los golpe, al final así que apenas lo rozo como ella queria. _

_El la mira intensamente y cuando da un paso al frente para acercarse a ella, su teléfono celular suena, eso lo detiene, sacándolo del bolsillo lo mira, después sin contestarlo, mira a la joven, su perfecto moño se había deshecho y sus cabellos que eran mas largo de lo que se podía uno percatar por el impecable moño, caían por su espalda y delante un poco mas debajo de sus pechos a un lado, su falda estaba subida hasta medio muslo y su camisa estaba fuera de lugar._

_El vuelve y la mira a los ojos y ella le devuelve una mirada fría y penetrante, eso lo hace sonreír._

_-Interesante...__ -susurro el hombre a lo que Kagome abre sus ojos confundida._

_Luego abriendo su móvil contesta en alemán y se gira dándole la espalda. Kagome al verlo girarse se mira en el espejo frente a ella, y observa el estado en que esta ella y su cabello el cual toca,__ (gimiendo en su interior al sentirse un desastre, siente que las lagrimas quieren salir pero no las deja) se baja la falda, ajusta su camisa, toma la goma de su pelo y se hace una cola de caballo rápidamente._

_El hombre ve su imagen a través del espejo y la ve arreglarse luego ella alza la vista y sus ojos se cruzan unos segundos, y el puede ver sus ojos rojos con lagrimas a punto de salir, pero aun así lo mira con una fiereza sorprendente. _

_-Buen trabajo__ -le dice él, después de bajar el celular hasta su hombro mirándola directamente y sin una pizca de remordimiento en sus ojos plateados._

_La ve respirar profundo, Kagome saca el dinero de su bolsillo, lo tira al suelo, le hace una reverencia, abre la puerta y sale cerrando la puerta tras si misma silenciosamente._

_/_

_Kagome se recuesta de la pared del ascensor y respira profundo tratando de controlar sus nervios, estaba temblando, pero lo que le molesta de que su cuerpo este temblando, es el motivo, pues tenía que reconocer que no temblaba de miedo sino de deseo._

_"__¡Buen trabajo!... Y un cuerno__" piensa kagome abrazándose. Entonces repasa los últimos momentos._

_"El pudo inmovilizarme fácilmente pero no lo hizo, pero aun así ejerció la bastante presión como marcarme" pensó Kagome mirando sus muñecas blancas un poco sonrojadas con los dedos de él plasmados en su tersa piel. _

_Fue entonces cuando la joven sintió en ese momento el sabor a café en sus labios y deslizando su lengua por encima de los suyos sintió una lágrima bajar por su mejilla_

_"Ese fue mi primer beso... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?... De seguro me siento así porque nunca me han abrazado, en el orfanato no es que te traten mal, pero luego cuando me mude con los Tatsuya pues ellos tampoco han sido muy cariñosos... Y en la preparatoria Kouga jamás me dio un abrazo completo ya que siempre lo golpeaba… Pero es la primera vez que siento el calor de una persona tan intensamente, y su olor tampoco era desagradable" _

_Kagome tembló al recordar la sensación de estar en los brazos del desconocido su calor y su perfume, su aliento, el calor y sabor de sus labios a café._

_/_

_DOS NOCHE DESPUES EN CASA _

_-He vuelto__ -dice Kagome mientras entra en la casa y saluda sus padres tutórales._

_-Tienes correo Kagome__ -le dice la señora que es su madre adoptiva para ir a la cocina para proceder a servir la mesa para la cena._

_Kagome se acerca a la bandeja de correo y ve un sobre con sello internacional y el sello personal que ella conoce muy bien después de haberlo visto la primera vez hace doce años._

_"La respuesta del Señor Tashio... kami… será posible… ¿Al fin lo conoceré?, es la primera vez que responde una de mis cartas, aunque yo siempre le enviaba una para cada ocasión, el nunca respondió ninguna de ellas" la joven feliz y nerviosa procede abrir el sobre._

_Señorita Higurashi:_

_Se le informa que deberá presentarse mañana a las 2 de la tarde, en el lobby del Moon Corporación._

_El Señor Tashio procederá a entrevistarse con usted así que por favor sea puntal._

_PD: Sus padres-tutórales le entregara un fólder con documentos que deberá firmar inmediatamente._

_"Eso es todo... (Pensó la chica tristemente mirando las pocas y precisas líneas) que esperabas kagome, es un hombre ocupado, además se tomara el tiempo para que se conozcan... pero porque me siento tan vacía" pensaba la joven mientras doblaba el sobre y lo llevaba a su pecho bajando la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos._

_-Kagome__ -la llama su padre tutorial haciendo que la chica abra los ojos- leíste la carta._

_-¿Eh?... yo… si__ -responde la joven con voz débil y triste acercándose y tomando asiente al lado de su tutor en la mesa._

_-Estos son los documentos__ -dice el padre y se los pasa- toda esta en regla así que solo tienes que firmar. Debes estar feliz, el señor Tashio se verá contigo aun cuando es un hombre muy ocupado, trata de no importunarlo._

_Mientras escuchaba a su tutor y en estado de desolación Kagome toma el lapicero que su padre le entrega y firma donde el le indica, de alguna manera, la joven se sentía muy sola._

_/_

_ AL DIA SIGUIENTE LOBBY DE MOON CORPORATION _

_Kagome camina hacia la recepción del lobby y pregunta por su cita, le dicen que pase a la siguiente sala de espera, ella obedece._

_Ella se vistió con un pantalón largo negro, unas sandalias negras de medio tacón, una blusa dorada en conjunto con sus ojos y unos pendientes dorados, un poco de gloss en los labios, y su pelo recogido en un moño impecable para parecer más adulta. _

_"Ya que ese es un gran inconveniente para mi, pues por mas que me arreglara para parecer más adulta, seguía pareciendo una niña de quince años y mas aun cuando dejaba su largo y negro cabello suelto. Que se le va hacer tendré que aguantarme."_

_La joven se sentó en uno de los varios juegos de muebles que encontró vació suponiendo que por la hora, y dejo vagar su mente mientras observaba la decoración del lugar._

_"El señor Tashio es el dueño de Moon Silver Corporation, yo me crié gracias al dinero que el aporto, me dio una casa y unos padres adoptivos, incluso pago mis estudios universitarios en la carrera que yo eligiera en ese momento. Después de doce años por fin voy a conocer a mi benefactor._

_¿Quién será el? Pago mi crianza, se encargo de estudios, salud y alimentación... De seguro he sido una carga para él, seguro tendrá esposa e hijos... si, así debe ser, una persona tan amable como el debe conocer bien lo que es tener y necesitar una familia y hogar estable, también debe ser muy rico si se tomo tanta molestia conmigo. _

_¿Cómo será el?... Gordo, delgado, alto o bajo, tendrá barba. O, será un anciano que se pasa el tiempo cuidando a niños desamparados... A bueno ya me responderé esas preguntas cuando lo vea... pero en verdad como será el...__"_

_En ese instante la imponente imagen de un hermoso rostro, pelo plateado y ojos plateados se presenta en sus ojos, eso hizo que Kagome se sonrojara y agitara la cabeza para deshacer la imagen_

_"¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué diablos pienso en el?... Obvio porque te gusta niña... Un poco salvaje pero... besa… ¡DIOS! Que pienso. "_

_-Disculpe por hacerla esperar __-dice la voz de un hombre a su lado, haciendo que Kagome saliera de su ensoñación._

_El hombre frente a ella era bastante joven, pelo castaño, ojos castaño y alto, cuerpo atlético, era muy guapo._

_"Será el, esta es la persona por la que he estado preguntándome todo este tiempo" piensa al momento la joven._

_-Eres la señorita Higurashi Kagome ¿No? __-pregunta el joven._

_-Hmmm __-murmura Kagome poniéndose de pie, aun así el era un poco más alto._

_-Soy Li Shyaoran__ -dice haciendo una reverencia- estoy aquí para llevarla con el Señor Tashio.-le responde el hombre mientras se gira y le sede el paso- acompáñeme por favor._

_"No es el" pensó Kagome mientras lo seguía hacia un lujoso mercedes negro del año, Li le abrió la puerta, por lo que ella entro y se acomodo. Li entro al lado del conductor y puso en marcha el coche._

_-Disculpe joven Li__ -murmuro Kagome mirando al joven que le devolvió la mirada por el retrovisor- pensé que el Señor Tashio me vería en el lobby de la empresa... yo no quisiera importunarlo…. Se que es un hombre ocupado… yo…_

_-Por favor llámeme Shyaoran__ -le dijo el joven- y por favor siéntase libre de llamar al Señor Tashio directamente y como guste.-dijo Li haciendo que Kagome abriera sus ojos asombrada- es cierto que estaba previsto que se reunieran en la empresa pero por motivos fuera de su alcance el señor Tashio tuvo un imprevisto y se vio envuelto en trabajo._

_-Entonces... Esta seguro de que podrá recibirme… como dije no quiero ser una molestia__ -dijo Kagome nerviosa e incomoda, ya que no querría causar molestia a su persona especial- yo entendería si decidiera cancelar el encuentro._

_-Es su vigésimo cumpleaños hoy__ -le responde Li mirándola por el retrovisor- usted será su principal prioridad hoy, usted y solo usted._

_"Es cierto que cuando tenia 10 años le pedí un único deseo, el de conocerlo cuando cumpliera 20 años… pero no se porque me siento nerviosa... qué bueno que recordó la carta que le envié hace diez años... ¡Gracias a dios!" _

_Kagome sale de su ensoñación al ver como el coche se detiene frente al hotel donde ella trabaja._

_"¿Se encuentra alojado en nuestro hotel?" se pregunta mentalmente mientras se desmonta del coche y sigue a Li, toman el ascensor deteniéndose en el piso 40 luego salen y se detiene frente a unas puertas dobles. _

_"A ¡Rayos! Justo al lado de estas puertas está la suite de plata donde se está alojando ese sujeto pervertido."_

_"La suite Lila... pero… " Pensó Kagome al ver la impresionante suite, pero la voz de Li la saco de su ensoñación._

_-Pase señorita__ -dijo Li cediéndole el paso- tome asiento._

_-Li… estás seguro__ -comenzó a decir Kagome insegura_

_-Por supuesto, a partir de hoy comenzara la formación para convertirse en la sucesora del Señor Tashio, Señorita Kagome__ -le revela haciendo que Kagome de un paso atrás_

_-__¿¡Sucesora!?__ -exclamo Kagome perpleja- imposible, debe haber un error._

_"De que demonios esta hablando" se pregunta Kagome "Que está pasando"_

_-Una nueva residencia ha sido preparada para usted__ -continuo Li sin escucharla_

_-Espere un minuto… -dijo pero Li no la escucho y siguió hablando entonces- ¡UN MOMENTO YA TENGO UNA CASA! -grito Kagome para hacerse escuchar._

_-Por su propio bien y seguridad, no podrá regresar con los Sr. y Sra. Tatsuya, Señorita Kagome__ -le revela Li con una mirada seria y fría, sorprendiéndola aun más._

_"¡QUE!" grito Kagome en su mente._

_-Aunque es precipitado por parte de nosotros__ -empieza Li otra vez- ya hemos reunido las pertenencias que pueda necesitar, lo demás le será repuesto de inmediato..._

_-¡ES SUFICIENTE!__-grita Kagome respirando agitada y los ojos dorados brillándole- __¡¿Quién?!... ¿Quien decidió lo que necesito?_

_-El señor Tashio, por supuesto__ -le respondió Shaoran a lo que Kagome se queda en silencio asombrada por la seriedad del asunto- en cuanto a su pregunta... Siéntase libre y en confianza de preguntarle al Señor Tashio lo que desee._

_"¿El señor Tashio?... eso quiere decir que seguiré a su lado... Pero y ¿Su familia? y ¿El acuerdo? ¿Qué sucede aquí?"_

_Kagome iba a preguntarle algo más a Li, cuando el móvil sonó y él contestó, después de cerrarlo le hizo una reverencia a Kagome y le abrió la puerta._

_-El señor Tashio la recibirá ahora__-dijo Li, Kagome salió seguida de Shyaoran que cerró la puerta detrás de él para encaminarse a la puerta de al lado._

_Kagome se detiene, siente que su cuerpo reacciona involuntariamente al ver que se detenían frente a la puerta que albergaba lo que ella ya conocía._

_"¡La suite del pervertido!" exclamo mentalmente Kagome para dar un paso atrás. "No puede ser" gimió ella._

_-La está esperando aquí__ -le dice Li tocando la puerta.- es Li, Señor Tashio_

_-Adelante__ -se escucha una voz "Esa voz, ¡El sujeto pervertido! Es el hombre que se encuentra en este cuarto"_

_-Señorita Kagome__ -le dice Li abriendo las puertas dobles, poniendo su mano en su espalda y encaminándola (o casi empujándola) dentro de la suite._

_-Shyaoran__ -dice la voz, una voz conocida para Kagome y que hace que esta se estremezca- me informaron que su equipaje llego._

_"¡NO!... No puede ser" grita Kagome en su mente al ver y reconocer perfectamente esa espalda y esa postura prepotente al hablar por teléfono_

_-Si señor, Señorita Kagome por favor tome asiento__ -dijo Li encaminando a la joven a uno de los sillones en la salita de estar de la suite, luego de hacerle una reverencia salio del cuarto dejándolos a solas._

_"Kami-sama, el es en verdad mi benefactor... pero es muy joven, y aun peor… ¡EL NO NECESECITA UN SUCESOR! Se le ve que tiene vida de mas" piensa y analiza la joven mientras lo ve moverse de un lado para otro hablando en otro idioma en voz baja._

_En eso la puerta se abre de nuevo, Shyaoran entra y se dirige hacia el señor Tashio._

_-¿Que han dicho los de la oficina central señor? __-le cuestiona Li._

_-Al parecer solo hay inútiles allí__ -le responde Tashio para mirar de reojo a Kagome- según Eriol han recibido un duro golpe…_

_Kagome se pone de pie y se acerca decididamente a él con sus ojos dorados brillándole de furia, mientras él se gira y le aparece una cínica sonrisa en esos sexys labios, ambos se quedan de frente._

_"Impresionantemente, aun con estos tacones solo puedo ver de frente sus labios... Esos labios…" _

_Ve que él se acerca y le toma la mano para besársela, haciendo que kagome trague en seco, se sonroje y olvide la furia que hacia unos minutos quería derramar sobre él. Luego deja caer su mano suavemente._

_-Señor Sesshomaru permítame, ella es su pupila... Higurashi Kagome __-la presenta Li- le envié un mensaje con su foto esta mañana._

_-He estado muy ocupado para ver los mensajes__ -le responde Tashio mirándola con total desinterés._

_"¡Como! ¿Por qué me mira así, no me recuerda?... después de lo que paso anteayer… cómo es posible" pensó Kagome confusa, pero no le daría el gusto de verla perder el control. _

_Así, ella hizo una reverencia delante de Sesshomaru._

_-Soy… Kagome Higurashi... yo... gracias... Le agradezco por haber cuidado de mi estos años__ -dijo esta aun inclinada sin levantar la vista_

_-Hane__ (Pluma) -susurra Sesshomaru haciendo que la joven lo mire sobre saltada al recordar la pluma que él le regalo cuando tenía diez años._

_Kagome sintió su mirada sobre su cuerpo, ella elevo la vista, sus ojos se encontraron y entonces ella se dio cuenta…_

_ "El lo sabe… el lo recuerda… el sabe que fui yo quien le preparo el café y luego lo golpeo... El muy cínico" murmuro en su cabeza Kagome._

_-Shyaoran__ -dice dándole la espalda a Kagome ignorándola por completo- te dejare el resto a ti_

_-¿Tiene una reunión?__ -pregunta Li mientras toma el saco y se lo ayuda a poner._

_-Si, en Yagata Corporation__ -dice para tomar su maletín._

_-Que tenga una reunión satisfactoria__ -dice Li haciéndole una reverencia._

_"¡Que! Se ira de esta manera" piensa Kagome rápidamente viéndolo acercarse a la puerta de salida que Li mantiene abierta._

_-Voy a ir directamente al restaurante después de la reunión__ -dijo Sesshomaru para salir y Shyaoran cerrar detrás de él._

_"Ese... Ese fue mi segundo encuentro con él... con el huésped pervertido. Pero también fue mi primer encuentro con mi venerado y esperado benefactor"_


	3. HERENCIA DEL ALMA CAP 2

**AQUÍ SEGUIMOS DISFRUTENLO**

**_HERENCIA DEL ALMA_**

**_II_**

_8:30 DE LA NOCHE DEL MISMO DIA._

_En el mercede negro, sentada en el asiento trasero de piel, Kagome vestida con ropa de galas repasa lo que sucedido desde esta mañana hasta estos momento de la noche._

_"Sesshomaru Tashio, 30 años, dueño y creador de Moon Corporation International, vivió durante doce años en estados unidos y volvió para asuntos de la compañía y ahora me entero que para cumplir mi petición de hace diez años de querer conocerlo cuando cumpliera 20 años._

_Pero eso no es todo: Es arrogante, frió, egocéntrico, mandón y mira a las personas como si estas no fueran gente._

_Ese dechado de virtudes es mi benefactor, el cual en mi ignorancia, idolatre y desee conocer con todo mi corazón._

_Para concluir, dos días antes de conocernos, el roba mi primer beso en un encuentro desagradable y extraño, ahora vestida con galas que nunca pensé poseer voy camino para reunirme con el en un restaurante de lujo para celebrar mi cumpleaños. ¡AH!... Y sin mencionar el hecho de que mi destino este supuestamente en manos de un hombre como él... es... yo no puedo... es mas de lo que una persona cuerda puede tolerar… juro que le cantare todas sus verdades__"_

_-Li... yo creo que...__ -empezó a decir Kagome nerviosa mientras alisa la larga falda de su vestido. _

_-Yo creo que la llevara a un lujoso restauran a celebrar__ -le responde Li para tranquilizarla, al verla nerviosa por el retrovisor_

_-Ah... Si, por supuesto__ -dice Kagome respirando profundo juntando sus manos sobre su regazo, y observa la pulsera de perlas que llevaba. _

_-El señor Tashio esperaba la celebración de la señorita Kagome con muchas ansias, espero que usted también disfrute__ -concluyo Li mirándose los dos por ultima vez por el retrovisor._

_/_

_EN UNA LIMUSINA EN MOVIMIENTO_

_-¿Está todo listo?__ -pregunta Tashio por el celular, mientras observa la caja forrada de seda blanca y un lazo plateado en sus manos, que luego tapa y procede a dejar a su lado en el asiento.- entonces ya es oficial... Perfecto._

_Luego de dejar el móvil dentro del saco del esmoquin, Sesshomaru eleva la mano izquierda y arreglando su camisa blanca en la muñeca del traje, endereza el gemelo de plata y diamante._

_/_

_En el auto Kagome mira nerviosa hacia a fuera, frente a la enorme puerta de entrada del restaurant. _

_"Todo lujo" pensó la joven sintiendo de repente un escalofrió en su espalda._

_-Pero este traje es... ni que fuera a una gala__ -dijo Kagome tocándose el collar de perla en su cuello._

_Shyaoran la observa a través del espejo retrovisor, mientras apaga el coche. _

_-Se ve muy bien, parece un ángel __-le responde Shyaoran haciendo sonrojar a la joven- y además es un restaurante para vestir galas... es aquí Señorita Kagome._

_El hombre se desmonta, se dirige a las puertas de atrás y la abre, toma una de las manos de Kagome y la ayuda a bajarse del coche para proceder a acompañar a la joven hasta el bar, al llegar la acomoda en un juego de mesa y silla muy elegante... Además de apartada. _

_Kagome se percata de que todos la están observando y eso la pone nerviosa, y con cuidado de no hacer un espectáculo toma asiento._

_-No tiene sentido vestir así en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, Li__ -le susurra Kagome a Li mientras este la esta acomodando ya que siente que su vestimenta es un poco más sofisticado de lo normal._

_-El señor Tashio no tardara en juntarse con usted__ -dijo Shaoran y le sonrió, o lo que parecía un amago de sonrisa- pida algo para relajarse. _

_"__¡Yo no pertenezco aquí en lo absoluto!__" grita la joven en su mente al ver al camarero acercarse_

_-Le apetece tomar algo mientras espera __-le pregunta el camarero._

_-Oh, umh… champagne__ -dijo esta respirando profundo para tranquilizarse _

_"Al fin y al cabo es mi cumpleaños, desde hoy soy mayor, y que mejor que el champagne para probar mi primera bebida alcohólica"_

_-Excelente, Señorita Kagome__ -le dice Shyaoran haciéndole una reverencia- Yo me retiro._

_-Con su permiso __-dice el camarero mientras coloca una larga copa frente Kagome en la delicada mesa de cristal delante de ella, luego procede a llenarla dejando la botella en el hielo._

_QUINCE MINUTOS Y DOS COPAS DESPUES_

_"Me siento relajada... creo que no debí beber tan rápido y más con el estomago vacio" piensa Kagome mientras deja la copa suavemente en la mesita, y de reojo mira a su alrededor, todos estaban mirándola o mejor dicho… no habían dejado de mirarla desde que llego._

_La joven suspira y se recuesta del espaldar de la silla dejando sus manos sobre su regazo, mientras observa las burbujas en su copa__._

_"El señor Sesshomaru me ignoro totalmente... -Suspira deprimida aunque no entiende por qué su actuación le afecto tanto-... ¡Rayos!, supongo que me había hecho una idea preconcebida de él, y ahora no sabía que esperar... Al fin y al cabo nunca respondió ninguna de mis cartas... -entonces recuerda el plateado de sus ojos mirándola detenidamente- ¿Y si él solo me dio un beso como una broma? ¿Y si piensa que soy una cualquiera? ¿Y si me estaba probando con todo esto de su Sucesor y solo es una mentira?" A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de cómo su rostro descendió sobre el de ella y como sus labios tomaron los suyos en un beso posesivo, como su caliente lengua se deslizo dentro de su boca y tomara la de ella. Kagome vuelve a suspira y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente sobre su regazo._

_La joven no se daba cuenta que los pensamientos que estaba teniendo le daban un brillo intenso a sus ojos dorados y su mejillas se tornaban de un rosado brillante debido al ligero maquillaje que le habían aplicado._

_Minutos después de torturase mentalmente, Kagome se estaba inclinando para tomar la copa otra vez, cuando sus manos quedan suspendidas en el aire al escuchar ese apellido tan conocido._

_-Lo estábamos esperando Señor Tashio__ -dice la voz de un hombre a alguien._

_Kagome siente como los pasos se acercan detrás de ella hasta que se detienen a su lado._

_-Lamento haberte hecho esperar... Hane__ -dice sesshomaru inclinándose delante de Kagome y tomando su mano para besarla, haciendo que el sonrojo de la joven aumente en proporciones enormes al ver como están murmurando y observándolos- Veo que el regalo que elegí para ti es... perfecto.-le susurra lentamente recorriendo con la mirada el vestido y los complementos que estaba usando Kagome._

_Kagome lo miraba hipnotizada, Sesshomaru en esmoquin negro estaba para comérselo, su pelo peinado elegantemente hacia atrás a pesar de unos mechones rebeldes que caían en su frente, el esmoquin, y debajo de este una camisa blanca de seda, la pajarita__ era plateada y lo complementaba unos gemelos de plata y diamantes.+_

_-Tu… ¿Usted lo eligió para mi?__ -susurra Kagome casi atragantándose _

_"¡EL LO ELIGIO!" grita en su cabeza llenándose de pensamientos confusos._

_-Es parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños... aunque es imposible ocultar esa hermosa apariencia infantil que posees y que te caracteriza__ -le responde Sesshomaru aun con su mano en las de él._

_-Yo... Etto... Gra... Gracias... No debió usted tomarse tantas molestias conmigo__ -le responde Kagome- Se que es un hombre ocupado -dijo inclinando la cabeza._

_-Permiso, Señor Tashio__ -interrumpe el Maître- Sus asientos están listos._

_-Bien__ -responde Sesshomaru y mirando a Kagome a los ojos con su impresionante mirada plateada le sonríe- Empecemos la fiesta ¿Me acompañas? -le pregunta apretando suavemente su pequeña mano entre las cálidas y grandes de él._

_-S… Si__ -responde Kagome mientras se apoya en la mano que sesshomaru tiene entre la suyas y se pone de pie. _

_Al hacerlo tan rápido y debido a las copas que se tomo mientras esperaba, su mano tembló un poco al igual que ella._

_Sesshomaru entrelazo la mano de Kagome con la suya y pasó su mano libre por su cintura como si fueran una pareja, cadera con cadera, la joven sentía el duro y firme cuerpo de sesshomaru._

_-¿Estás bien?__ -le pregunta Sesshomaru mientras caminan lentamente hacia su mesa._

_-Si, gracias, creo que bebí un poco de mas__ -le responde Kagome mientras alza el rostro sonrojado y brillante hacia sesshomaru, sin saber la hermosa imagen que proyectaba hacia el caballero- puedo caminar por misma._

_-Si te caes aquí, seria un gran problema__ -le dice el sin soltarla. Mientras abrían una puerta delante de ellos._

_-¿Eh?... ¿a que se refiere? __-cuestiona Kagome cuando de repente la respuesta se presenta delante de sus ojos cuando sesshomaru se detiene y la suelta para que ella observe._

_Delante de Kagome había una hermosa e impresionante escalera que tenia doble descenso a un hermoso restaurant._

_-Ahora… ¿Continuamos?__ -le pregunta ofreciéndole su mano galantemente._

_Kagome se llevaba su mano al pecho en un puño, tiembla, luego después de dar un gran y profundo respiro asiente mientras extiende su mano para que Sesshomaru la tome y la guié._

_Mientras desciende Kagome observa a un Sesshomaru muy diferente del que ha conocido hasta ahora._

_"¿Qué esta pasando?... No comprendo, parece como si su actitud hasta ahora fuera toda mentira... bueno debo decir que si se hubiera presentado con esta actitud al principio yo hubiera caído a su pies (estas a sus pies Kagome)… no, no…"_

_-Gracias__ -susurra la joven después que él la ayuda a sentarse._

_Un minuto después de tomar asiento el camarero sirve un vino blanco a mitad de las copas._

_-Este vino tiene hoy exactamente la misma edad que tu, Hane__ -le revela Sesshomaru, haciendo que Kagome abra sus ojos sorprendida._

_-¿Podría ser que lo compro específicamente para hoy? __-le pregunta Kagome mientras toma la copa en sus manos._

_Observa el dorado color del vino que asemejaba a sus ojos, y luego miraba a Sesshomaru a los ojos con la copa alzada de manera que el color del vino y de los ojos de Kagome que estaban al mismo nivel._

_Sesshomaru solo sonríe en respuesta a lo que ella pregunto y levanta su copa para hacerla chocar con la de ella. _

_"Kagome... Hane... Solo observarte es una delicia, jamás pensé que sería tan afortunado" piensa mientras la observar probar el vino y cerrar los ojos para saborearlo_

_Kagome al ver que solo sonríe en respuesta, siente ese extraño escalofrió ora vez recorrer su cuerpo debido a la mirada plateada penetrante de Sesshomaru._

_-Sabe, todo esto… gracias__ -dice Kagome y calla cuando ve que están sirviendo la mesa con los primeros platos_

_-Te aseguro que ha sido un placer__ -le responde Sesshomaru, en eso los meseros se marchan dejándolos solos. Este alza su copa- Por tu entrada a la sociedad como adulta, por ti mi querida Hane, por haber llegado hasta aquí por ti misma y por tu brillante futuro._

_Kagome elevo su copa muy sonrojada y la choco con la de sesshomaru, dedicándole una sonrisa._

_-Gracias…__ -responde en un susurro ahogado y proceden a tomar el vino._

_Prueban el primer plato en silencio y lo saborean, uno minutos después._

_-Todo esto…__ -le dice Kagome bajando el tenedor y colocando el cuchillo a un lado, para dejar las manos en su regazo bajando la cabeza nerviosa- se que es una persona ocupada, y se que mi deseo era conocerlo... si hubiera cancelado la cita lo hubiera entendido, pero todo esto es... no debió molestarse… yo me apena mucho…_

_-Hane…__ -susurra suavemente Sesshomaru, haciendo que Kagome eleve su vista y lo vea con los ojos cristalizado por las lagrimas- solo disfruta, te aseguro que no es ninguna molestia… ¿Bien?_

_-Hai…__ -susurra Kagome y sonríe como un sol._

_"¡DIOS! Que fue eso… por un momento sentí que mi corazón... se detenía" pensó Sesshomaru de repente mientras la ve comer con gusto y con una hermosa sonrisa todo lo que le ponían delante "En verdad posees una hermosa sonrisa, ahora se que no me equivoque contigo… Hane" concluye su pensamiento el caballero._

_-Y ¿Que me cuenta de usted?__ -le pregunta Kagome tomando un poco de postre del delicioso pastel de cumpleaños que le trajeron._

_-Yo, Pues cuando obtuve mi Master Busnisess Administration, me dedique a hacer base en la administración de diferentes empresas, para luego tomar el mando de la compañía familiar debido al fallecimiento de mis padres, creando después mi propia empresa aparte de las de mis padres__.-le dice mientras prueba su trozo de pastel._

_-Oh, lo siento__ -dice Kagome dejando su cucharita de postre al lado de su plato- la verdad es que en algún momento pensé que mi benefactor era mi padre y que por alguna razón que yo desconocía se avergonzaba de mi._

_-Pues ahora te puedo asegurar que no soy tu padre__ -le dice el sonriendo y haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara._

_-Pero… no lo entiendo ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ser tu Sucesora?__ -le pregunta ella juntando sus manos en su regazo.- lo normal es que usted se case y tenga hijos a lo que dejar su gran imperio._

_-Señor Tashio__ -dice Shyaoran con una caja blanca, envuelta con un lazo de seda blanco casi plateado._

_-Gracias, Shyaoran__ -dijo Sesshomaru para indicar que dejara la caja ante unos asombrados ojos dorados.- bien Hane, esto es para cerrar la noche._

_Un camarero se acerco para retirar los últimos vestigios del postre, así la mesa quedo limpia en un segundo. Sesshomaru indico el regalo delante de Kagome haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que lo abriera._

_-Señor Sesshomaru… creo que con lo que ha hecho ya es suficiente__ -empieza a decir Kagome nerviosa sin tocar el regalo- a decir verdad recibí mas de lo que esperaba, solo deseaba conocer al que me había apoyado desde las sombras desde que tenia ocho años._

_-Ábrelo__ -le dice firme pero suave que indicaba que no aceptaba una negativa._

_Kagome traga y con lentitud deshace el moño plateado de la caja y levanta la tapa, dentro hay una carpeta y una cajita blanca pequeña, esta toma la cajita y la abre viendo un conjunto de llaves dentro, eleva la vista confusa y solo ve la sonrisa de sesshomaru, luego toma la carpeta y la abre para leer lo que es un titulo de propiedad... A su nombre._

_La joven cierra de golpe la carpeta y colocándole dentro de la caja de nuevo pone la caja mediana y procede a dejarlo todo como estaba._

_-Yo… No… Sesshomaru, como le dije__ -empieza Kagome con las manos juntas en el regazo- lo que he recibido hoy es mas que suficiente, y mas de lo que esperaba, que era una simple presentación donde usted indicara._

_-Hane…__ -empezó Sesshomaru, pero Kagome levanta una mano para detenerlo_

_-Señor Sesshomaru, por favor permítame rechazar el ultimo obsequio __-le pide Kagome inclinando la cabeza._

_La joven al tener la cabeza inclinada no ve la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de sesshomaru._

_-Como Shyaoran te habrá indicado, serás mi sucesora en su momento por lo cual empezaras un entrenamiento__ -empieza de nuevo Sesshomaru en un tono frió casi carente de la amabilidad de hace unos segundos- tus cosas por ahora están en la suite que encargue prepararan para ti y lo que necesites estará a tu disposición cuando lo pidas y no acepto una negativa... Hane -Kagome alza la vista sorprendida al escucharlo._

_-Señor Sesshomaru__ -comienza Kagome en un tono tranquilo pero que tenia un ligero y sutil toque de alteración, del cual Sesshomaru se percata- como le dije al señor Li, usted es joven no me necesita, además puede tener herederos, me niego a ser su Sucesora, no lo deseo y no lo quiero._

_-De ahora en adelante te alojaras en la casa que acabas de comprobar con tu propios ojos, no es muy grande pues pensé que te gustaría algo pequeño y acogedor… como tu Hane.__ -continua explicando Sesshomaru mientras deja con cuidado y tranquilidad su servilleta sobre la mesa. Kagome se da cuenta de que la esta ignorando totalmente._

_-Entiéndame Señor Sesshomaru__ -le dice Kagome con un deje de suplica._

_"¡ES QUE ESTA ESCRITO EN PIEDRA!... ES QUE NO ENTIENDE O SE HACE EL TONTO__" grita desesperada la joven en su cabeza._

_-Te sacare de la universidad en la que vas ahora __-le dice para ver como un brillo afilado rechina en los dorados ojos de Kagome, a esto Sesshomaru sonríe interiormente "Perfecto... veamos de lo que eres capaz mi pequeña Hane"._

_"¡En verdad piensa hacer cumplir todo lo que dice!... A no eso si que no, sobre mi cadáver__" piensa Kagome con la cabeza mirando sus manos, y luego toma la servilleta de su regazo para dejarla sobre la mesa, y elevar los ojos llameando de furia._

_-Y entre ahora y los exámenes de ingreso del próximo año dominaras la etiqueta, y al menos dos idiomas__ -prosigue Sesshomaru y la ve a los ojos mientras toma una copa de vino_

_-Suficiente... puede decir lo que quiera__ -dice Kagome en un tono reservado y seco, mirándolo fríamente y en voz baja solo para ellos dos y por decirlo así... Shyaoran- concluiré mi carrera como lo tenia previsto y punto final en este tema. En cuanto al tema de Sucesión, ya le dije usted es demasiado joven para hablar de sucesores, y si tanto esta interesado entonces porque no se casa tiene un hijo y lo moldea a su gusto._

_-Interesante propuesta__ -le responde Sesshomaru inclinándose hacia delante sonriéndole, haciendo que Kagome lo mire confusa y sorprendida_

_-A… ¿A qué se refiere?__ -cuestiona Kagome mirando a Shyaoran que se encuentra detrás de ella y luego para mirar a Sesshomaru de nuevo._

_-Bien, accedo a que concluyas como dices tu carrera en tres meses__ -le dice Sesshomaru, haciendo que Kagome sonría y respire profundo por haber ganado esta batalla- Y a lo de casarme y tener hijos también lo pensare._

_-Ve sabia que lo entendería, lo lógico es que su hijo herede lo que usted ha levantado con su propias manos__ -le dice Kagome, sin percatarse de la sonrisa de sesshomaru- incluso me pregunte antes de conocerlo si estaba casado o si tenia hijos… y que por eso usted se decidió en patrocinar niños huérfanos..._

_-Bien, supongo que eso de casarme esta resuelto__ -dice para ver como Kagome deja de hablar y lo mira asombrada- pero debería preguntarle a mi esposa si desea tener hijos tan pronto._

_-Está casado… pero… Yo pensé que como quería que fuera su Sucesora…__-trata de explicarse Kagome- no entiendo…_

_-Ah, descuida, no es algo tan complicado__ -le dice Sesshomaru para ver como Kagome hace un gesto de incredulidad.- Me case ayer a las 8:10 p.m., de la noche_

_-Un momento... si se caso ayer, no debería estar con su esposa de luna de miel o algo por el estilo, comos sea que lo hagan los ejecutivos hoy en día__-le responde Kagome llevándose una mano a su frente incomoda- no me diga que dejo a su esposa sola, solo por venir a conocerme, y cumplir con lo que le pedí cuando era un niña… yo... oh, kami… que vergüenza._

_Es entonces cuando Kagome se percata de que Sesshomaru se esta riendo suavemente, mientras la observa risueño y feliz._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?__ -le cuestiona Kagome empezando a fastidiarse._

_-Nada, en tus cartas eres diferente... pero en persona eres aun mas fantástica, eres perfecta... en verdad me gustas, me gustas mucho Hane__ -le revela Sesshomaru haciendo que Kagome se sonroje- es increíble que la niña que me escribía esas calidas cartas me considere un hombre tan frió en realidad._

_-Yo... yo lo siento__ -comienza a tartamudear Kagome apenada- pero usted me salta con que se acaba de casar y esta conmigo ahora cuando debería estar con la novia…_

_"No puede ser" piensa Kagome cayendo en cuenta en algo..._

_-Mmm, veo que has encajado algo de todo esto…__ -le dice al ver como Kagome se mira toda de blanco, el largo traje blanco de seda ajustado, las perlas en su cuello y muñecas, zapatos blancos y luego lo mira directamente a los ojos._

_-Eso es imposible__ -susurra perdiendo el color de sus mejillas mientras ponía sus manos sobre la mesa para agarrar algo y no perder el control._

_-No lo creo__ -le dice Sesshomaru y saca una cajita blanca de seda y la abre revelando un hermoso anillo, la argolla era en oro blanco tenía la forma de una pluma enrollada y estaba coronada con un hermoso y pequeño diamante amarillo dorado del tono de sus ojos, la roca estaba cortada en forma cuadrada.- la pregunta ahora es si que en verdad deseas tener un hijo tan pronto._


	4. HERENCIA DEL ALMA CAP 3

BIENNNN, AQUI OTRA VEZ... CON ALTO Y ARDIENTE CONTENIDO JUJUJUJU. AL QUE NO LES GUSTE LAS ESCENAS EROTICA NO LO LEA.

**_HERENCIA DEL ALMA_**

**_III_**

_"¡__¿Por qué?!__"__ se pregunta Kagome temblando mirando el diamante amarillo ante sus ojos._

_-Porque me hace esto... ¿Se está burlando de mi porque lo golpee anteayer?__ -cuestiona Kagome desolada y mirándolo a los ojos con gesto triste._

_Shyaoran que no estaba presente los días anteriores por algunos asuntos, alza una ceja y ve a su jefe al escuchar tal afirmación._

_-Te puedo asegurar que hasta hoy en la tarde no te conocía de rostro como mi protegida__ -le confirma Sesshomaru cerrando el estuche y guardándoselo en el bolsillo- como también puedo asegurarte que tu persona y forma de ser fue la que me impulso a lo sucedido anteayer al atardecer, en cuanto a eso no me siento ofendido en absoluto pero si orgulloso de tu forma de actuar. En cuanto a esta tarde, en cuando te vi te reconocí como mi pequeña Hane y esposa._

_-Mentira... No soy tu esposa eso es imposible, no recuerdo haberme casado… Nunca__ -dice Kagome mientras se mira las manos, segundos después ve como una mano aparece en su campo de visión._

_-Te daré la prueba de que no miento en nada__ -le dice Sesshomaru ofreciéndole su mano, mientras Shyaoran retira la silla de él y luego se pone detrás de Kagome para retirar la de ella._

_"No, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... Ahora… ¿Puedo yo confiar en él?" piensa mirando su mano._

_Con inseguridad Kagome le cede su mano a Sesshomaru que la ayuda a ponerse de pie, luego Shyaoran toma la caja y precediendo el paso se encamina hacia fuera del local, para abrir la puerta trasera de la limusina y cuando ellos abordan procede a cerrarla para el abordar el asiento al lado del conductor._

_/_

_MEDIA HORA DESPUES SUITE DE PLATA_

_Kagome observa el papel que Sesshomaru le entrego y donde consta con su firma sobre este que ella aceptaba a Sesshomaru Tashio como esposo. Firmado anteayer a las 8:10 p.m._

_"¿8:10 p.m.?... ¡Los documentos!... ¡Kami-sama! estaba tan desolada por lo impersonal de la carta que el ordeno que me enviaran, que no me preocupe en revisarlos y solo firme las líneas de todas las hojas" entonces Kagome deja caer el papel sobre la mesa._

_-Imposible, ¡Me engañaste!... esto fue sin mi consentimiento__ -exclama Kagome poniéndose de pie._

_-Que yo recuerde no estaba presente y tampoco te amenace__ -le responde tranquilamente Sesshomaru quitándose los gemelos y luego el saco del esmoquin para seguirle la corbata._

_-No lo acepto__ -le exige Kagome acercándose y parándose delante de él-quiero la anulación._

_-No __-responde Sesshomaru girándose para mirarla a los ojos- Eres mi esposa y así se quedara._

_-Y yo te digo que no acepto, ya te lo dije, no me necesitas y no quiero tu poder__ -le dice kagome para girarse y dirigirse a la puerta- es mejor así, mañana presentare la anulación, será rápido porque no se ha consumado y puedes estar seguro de que no te pediré nada a cambio. Adiós._

_Antes de que Kagome tomara el pomo de la puerta en su mano, sintió como algo le tapo la boca, la sostuvo de la cintura para pegarla su cuerpo como si no pesara nada la elevo y la alejo de la puerta después de ponerle seguro._

_Kagome se movía y pataleaba tratando de soltarse, sus brazos estaban inmovilizados por el abrazo que Sesshomaru le aplicaba por la cintura._

_-Y yo te digo, eres mi esposa, seguirás siéndolo y muy pronto mi Sucesora__ -le susurra al oído mientras le libera la boca haciendo que Kagome tiemble._

_-¡Nunca! Y no puedes obligarme__ -amenaza Kagome moviendo los pies lo mas que le daba el vestido._

_-A no…__ -le susurra Sesshomaru en la oreja mientras desliza su lengua húmeda por su cuello haciendo que Kagome deje escapar un gemido de sorpresa y un pequeño temblor recorra su cuerpo- obsérvame._

_-¡¿Qué?!__ -gimió Kagome al notar el suave tono de amenaza en su voz y el terror se apodero de ella al escuchar cómo se rasgaba la delicada tela del blanco vestido a su espalda- ¡NO! -grito y de repente su boca fue sellada por la de Sesshomaru en un potente beso posesivo._

_El beso duro un poco más en los cuales Sesshomaru desnudo completamente a la joven sin el más mínimo tacto, cuando por fin libero su boca, Kagome jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento._

_-Por... favor... No lo hagas...__ -le pidió Kagome pero Sesshomaru se negó a escucharla y cuando de nuevo se apodera de su boca, en un último intento Kagome se recupera alzando sus dos brazos rápidamente para empujarlo hacia atrás- Te... Dije que ¡NO! -dice alejándose de él rápidamente. _

_Pero sesshomaru solo sonríe y dando dos zancadas la alcanza, tomándola por un brazo la jala haciéndola girar para que cayera en sus brazos de nuevo y proceder a besarla, mientras toma sus exuberantes pechos en sus manos para excitarlos suavemente._

_-¡No!__ -grita Kagome agarrando una de sus manos y apretándola con todas sus fuerzas clavándole las uñas en el proceso, trata de empujarlo haciéndole presión en la muñeca- ¡Déjame! -exclama pero no se puede liberar, la joven mete un pie en los de él, lo golpea entonces en el pecho y la entrepierna, pero él esquiva el de la entrepierna y recibe el otro en el pecho lo que provoca que caigan al suelo, Kagome gatea para salírsele de abajo. _

_-Veo que tendré que inmovilizarte ese conjunto de habilidosas manos y piernas que posees__ -gime Sesshomaru recuperando el aliento del golpe en el pecho._

_-¡Por favor... Detente!__ -gime Kagome alejándose a rastra del peliplateado._

_Rápidamente Sesshomaru la toma otra vez como si no pesara nada y poniéndose de pie los dos, se acerca al enorme ventanal de cristal con cortinas._

_-¡NOO!__ -grita Kagome pero Sesshomaru la besa para callarla y procede a atar a la joven con la cortina._

_Primero juntando sus brazos arriba, la ata dándole un giro cruzado entre las muñecas de Kagome ajustándola hasta que ella gimió por la presión, luego deja de besarla para trazar un recorrido por su espalda descendiendo a su piernas para atar una y separándola ata la otra pierna para luego el girar la cortina unas cuantas vueltas en su pierna para mantener quitas las piernas de la joven._

_-Ya basta… por favor déjame ir __-susurra Kagome sonrojada y respirando entrecortadamente, mientras Sesshomaru le acariciaba sensualmente la punta de uno de sus pechos._

_-Eres hermosa, Hane __-susurra Sesshomaru mientras sube lentamente por sus piernas besándola suavemente- tu cuerpo es perfecto, tu piel es tan dulce._

_-Por favor __-gime con lagrimas en los ojos- déjame..._

_-No puedo... entiéndelo eres única... No quiero dejarte... te necesito…__ -le responde mientras besa su estomago._

_Luego pone las manos en ambos senos para luego subir y besar uno hasta hacerla retorcerse de placer, escucharla gemir de deseo y luego hacer lo mismo con el otro seno mientras escucha su respiración volverse irregular, mientras con la mano libre baja lentamente acariciando el camino andado y depositar sus dedos en el triangulo de sus piernas, deslizar sus largos dedos en su interior sintiendo la humedad y el calor dentro de ella._

_-Para alguien que se esta negando respondes muy bien a mis caricias__ -le susurra mientras empieza darle pequeños masajes circulares, observando como todo el cuerpo de la joven se estremece con cada caricia que el le otorga lentamente, hasta hacerle perder la razón._

_-No… que… me pasa… mi cuerpo… Ahhh… no sigas… ohhh… __-susurra Kagome entre gemidos mientras su cuerpo y la parte baja de su vientre empieza un suave palpitar- caliente… Sessh… Ahhhhhhh… algo viene no… por favor_

_-Si déjate llevar__ -le susurra Sesshomaru mientras desliza su lengua por el suave y sonrosado pezón de la joven haciéndola estirarse como si buscara algo_

_-¡NO!... Aaahh...__ -gime Kagome negando con la cabeza pero su cuerpo cada vez se calienta mas._

_-Te ves hermosa__ -le dice sesshomaru mientras la besa en la frente, ambos ojos, la mejillas, los labios, el cuello, en el medio de los pechos y con la mano libre da suave masajes a su piel, luego Kagome siente la calida lengua de Sesshomaru en su ombligo y cuando por fin Sesshomaru retira los dedos de la intimidad de la joven, esta se relaja y trata de recuperar la respiración.- deseo probarte._

_Kagome lo escucha y atina abrir los ojos para ver como Sesshomaru la esta observando con una sonrisa en sus labios y estos muy cerca de su entrepierna, la joven niega con la cabeza al ver la intención del ojiplateado._

_Sesshomaru afloja el control que posee de la cortina haciendo camino hacia a la intimidad de la joven, primero traza con un dedo todo el alrededor y el centro para luego posar su boca y lengua en la tersa piel de sus muslos y acercarse lentamente mientras siente los espasmos recorrer el cuerpo y la piel de la joven._

_-¡No…! __-es lo único que Kagome alcanza a gemir ya sin fuerzas cuando de repente- Ooohhh... Aaaaaahhh... ¡Sessh! - grita la joven al sentir como la lengua de Sesshomaru la recorría mientras se apoderaba de ella provocándola y excitándola- Oh no, sii, no... ahhh... ahhh -exclama Kagome, temblaba y no podía hablar, por mas que deseba resistirse su cuerpo ya no podía aguantar tanta tensión y entonces cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba tan tenso como una cuerda de violín sintió que se rompía en pedazos- ¡NOOOO! ¡AAAAHHHHHH! -algo dentro de ella estallo poniéndose todo blanco, en su cabeza una potente descarga estallo y esta corriente se deslizo hacia su espalda, pechos, estomago y bajo vientre para terminar en su entrepierna dejándola temblorosa y sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie._

_-Incluso en este estado eres lo mas hermoso que han visto mis ojos__ -le susurra tomando su boca mientras se deshace de sus ropas quedando como un dios desnudo frente a una Kagome que aun trataba de recuperar la respiración y el ritmo normal de su corazón._

_Kagome al verlo como dios lo trajo al mundo trato de negarse pero su cuerpo aun temblaba, negó con la cabeza y trato de soltarse pero Sesshomaru tenía el borde de la cortina pisada con su pierna otra vez y la joven no tenia libertad de movimiento._

_-Mi pequeña Hane... dices No, con tanto ímpetu mientras que tu cuerpo es más sincero y revelador__ -le susurra volviendo a tomar un pezón de la joven en su boca- el que esta sea tu primera vez también es una grata sorpresa -dice para besarla suavemente en la boca mientras acaricia sus pechos con los dedos- Mmm... ¿Será que el beso de ayer fue tu primer beso? -le susurra y Sesshomaru puede ver el pequeño brillo de asombro en su ojos revelándole la verdad- gracias por cederme tal honor._

_-Nunca te di el honor...__ -Tiembla porque sesshomaru le esta acariciando los pechos- tu lo tomaste sin mi permiso -dice Kagome viendo la sonrisa superior en el rostro de sesshomaru._

_-Puede estar segura que tomare todo de ti por primera vez mi pequeña Hane__ -le revela Sesshomaru para deslizar una mano entre las piernas de Kagome, haciéndola abrir sus ojos sorprendida.- estas húmeda y lista -pero aun así Sesshomaru desciende de nuevo y comienza acariciarla hasta ponerla al borde del clímax de nuevo._

_-Aaaah... Aaaah…__ -gime Kagome mientras con su lengua Sesshomaru la lleva hasta el límite y cuando siente que va a alcanzar el orgasmo se coloca en sus piernas._

_-Hane…__ -gime Sesshomaru provocando que Kagome abra sus ojos y lo mire con sus orbes doradas sobrecogidas por la pasión de los orgasmos que él le ha provocado._

_Esto hace que el pierda el control y cuando la joven grita alcanzando el orgasmo Sesshomaru se desliza rápidamente en su interior dejando muda a la joven por la invasión repentina a su cuerpo._

_-Aaaaaaahhh__ -gime Kagome por la casi indolora penetración, y se queda inmóvil respirando mientras recuesta la cabeza en el pecho sudoroso de Sesshomaru._

_"Kami... ¿Qué me pasa?... debería estar triste pero solo siento dolor, calor, confusión, deseo... ¿Qué debo hacer?" en su cabeza Kagome está hecha un lio de sensaciones, vibraciones y confusiones._

_-Hane…__ -susurra Sesshomaru mientras alza el rostro de la joven y la besa con pasión adentrándose a sus profundidades, mientras acaricia el centro de Kagome con una mano y con la otra acaricia sus pechos para luego empezar a moverse para así acoplarse al interior de la joven. _

_Sesshomaru abre sus ojos mientras con suavidad devora la dulce boca de Kagome, en eso ella abre sus ojos nublados por el deseo, el brillo de la entrega en sus ojos dorados hacen que Sesshomaru se pierda en el éxtasis de verla sonrojada y brillante del sudor por el esfuerzo hecho por controlarse para no dejarse ir, su piel sonrojada y todo por él, empieza a un vaivén que provoca que Kagome empieza gemir profundamente._

_-Aaah... mi pequeña Hane deseo ser el único que provoque esas sensaciones, el único que pueda provocarte, esta pasión tuya me pertenece__ -le susurra Sesshomaru a Kagome en el oído- ese rostro solo me pertenece a mi, solo debes rendirte a mi de esa manera, nadie, escúchame bien, nadie vera nunca este rostro solo yo... me vuelves loco, Hane... Eres mía... solo mía -sigue susurrando mientras la penetra en un vaivén tan antiguo como el vaivén de las olas._

_-Sessho... Aaaah...__ -grita por el placer, Sesshomaru entonces la suelta sintiendo como los brazos de Kagome se deslizan hacia sus hombros donde las manos de ella se aferran a su fuerte y firme cuerpo, el hombre toma una de su piernas y la coloca en su cintura para recostarla del cristal y empezar a embestirla profundamente hasta escucharla gritar por el estallido del orgasmo.- ¡Sesshomaru!... ¡Aaaaah!... ¡Aaaaah!... ¡Sessho!_

_Temblando en los brazos de Sesshomaru, esta sigue recibiendo las embestidas del hombre que le siguen provocando olas de placer que le impiden incluso respirar y luego entre la bruma de la pasión, ambos caen en el precipicio del máximo placer y un climax devastador._

_Durante unos segundos Kagome sigue temblando en los brazos de Sesshomaru, después él sale del cuerpo de ella con cuidado y tomándola entre sus brazos la deposita en su cama._

_-Hane… mi preciosa pluma de ojos dorados__ -susurra Sesshomaru mientras besa la espalda de la joven y con la lengua acaricia su cuerpo hasta dejarla temblando de deseo otra vez.- ¡MIA!_

_La segunda vez Sesshomaru tomo a su joven esposa de espalda, en la cómoda y vulnerable posición en cuatro, el hombre controlaba cada respiro, cada caricia, sus pechos y el tesoro entre sus piernas llevándola una y otra vez al clímax y ella le respondía gritando su nombre._

_ "Es extraño... pero desde algún momento horas atrás, cuando miro esas orbes de plata... Ardo de deseo, he probado el pecado, una muerte dulce, deseo ese calor que solo el brillo de sus ojos puede provocar una y otra vez cuando me mira... algo que nunca me había pasado antes"_

_La tercera vez, durante la madrugada Kagome cabalgo sobre Sesshomaru buscando su propia satisfacción, mientras él la torturaba con sus manos y lengua, ella solo podía sostenerse de su firme y poderoso torso._

_"Yo no quería ser arrastrada pero sin embargo... Mi cuerpo anhela a este hombre una y otra vez"_

_Su cuerpo estallo una y otra vez hasta que Kagome callo rendida del cansancio sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru._

_A la mañana siguiente el sol entraba por el enorme cristal, Sesshomaru vestido elegantemente besa los labios de Kagome para luego tomar su mano izquierda y deslizar el diamante en el dedo anular._

_/_

_Al Atardecer del día siguiente_

_Entre la realidad y el sueño sentía el caliente abrazando su cuerpo, temblaba__._

_-Agua… __-susurra Kagome tratando de moverse, pero su cuerpo apenas le responde._

_-¿Está despierta?__ -cuestiona suavemente a su lado la grave voz de Li._

_-Esto es... __-pregunta abriendo sus ojos observando confusa su alrededor y renunciando a moverse porque sentía partes del cuerpo que nunca pensó que existían_

_-La habitación del Señor Sesshomaru__ -le dice Li viendo como Kagome abre sus ojos en sus orbitas._

_Al escuchar ese nombre Kagome se sienta rápidamente y siente que todo a su alrededor se oscurece provocándole nauseas._

_-Oh, dios...__ -gime Kagome agarrándose la cabeza para que no se le cayera de los hombros._

_-Señora Tashio debería seguir recostada, aun tiene fiebre lo mejor es que descanse__ -le dice Li entregándole un vaso de agua.- Así que por favor._

_Kagome negó con la cabeza e intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas le fallaron y Shyaoran la sostuvo en sus brazos dejándola sentada en la cama de nuevo._

_-¿¡Dónde está Sesshomaru!?__ -cuestiona una alterada y furiosa Kagome agarrando fuertemente en un puño el inicio de la camisa de seda en su pecho._

_-Tomo un vuelo a China esta mañana__ -le dice Li dándole el vaso del agua- Por favor quédese aquí hoy y descanse._

_Kagome tomo con manos temblorosas el vaso de agua, y empieza a beber... Entonces observa como Li esta a su lado sin mostrar ningún asombro por su condición._

_-¿Por qué sabes de mi condición? __-pregunta Kagome a Shyaoran_

_-El Señor Sesshomaru me informo de su recaída__ -le responde mientras toma el vaso que Kagome le regresaba- Ahora bien, por favor descanse, iremos a su casa mañana._

_"¿Qué es esto?... ¿Qué significan estas acciones?... yo… no entiendo" _

_Kagome miro las marcas en sus muñecas y se percato del anillo en su dedo anular, lo acaricio y después apretó las sabanas de seda que Li había vuelto a poner sobre sus piernas desnuda, ya que la camisa de Sesshomaru solo la cubría hasta las rodillas un poco más arriba._

_-Li... __-susurra Kagome sin mirarlo solo mirando sus muñecas e ignorando el precioso diamante._

_-¿Si Señora Tashio? __-le responde Li en tono formal._

_-¿No te molesta trabajar para un hombre que viola a una mujer? __-le pregunta sin mirarlo._

_-El Señor Sesshomaru siempre tiene una razón para sus acciones__ -le responde Shyaoran haciendo que Kagome se crispe apretando con rabia las sabanas_

_"¡ESO ES RIDICULO... NADA PUEDE MOTIVAR O JUSIFICAR TAL COMPORTAMIENTO!" piensa a gritos la joven._

_-Yo respeto las decisiones del señor Sesshomaru__ -le termina de decir Shyaoran._

_-Estoy cansada...__ (Suspira mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza) déjame sola por favor -susurra Kagome, Shyaoran observa como de pronto la joven se pone pálida y el brillo de rabia que había en sus ojos de hace unos segundos desaparece._

_-Mis disculpas __-responde para arropar a la joven que se acuesta dándole la espalda- estaré en la habitación de al lado, por favor, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme._

_"__¡Yo no puedo estar de acuerdo con esto!... No así...__" grita Kagome con fuerzas dentro de su cabeza._

_Shyaoran sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta a su espalda, Kagome espera unos minutos y cuando cree que Li puede estar ya en su cuarto se pone de pie dirigiéndose al baño lentamente para tomar un baño y recuperar energía._

_"Si quiero escapar este es el momento... El no está en Japón así que esta es la única oportunidad"_

_/_

_EN LA OFICINA PRINCIPAL DE MOON CORPORATION CHINA_

_Sesshomaru observaba a la mujer delante de él con una mirada y sonrisa cálida._

_-Esa si que ha sido una sorpresa jefe__ -le dice la mujer para acercarse y abrazarlo por el cuello desde atrás y depositar un beso en su mejilla- felicidades… cariño… supongo que esa niña es la responsable de que abandonaras todo en América cierto._

_-Una parte… si es cierto__ -le responde mientras ella se sienta en las piernas de Sesshomaru_

_-Eso significa que no volverás conmigo ¿Verdad?__ -le pregunta en tono cariñoso._

_-Por ahora me quedare en Tokio __-le comenta Sesshomaru mientras toma un mecho de pelo negro y lo coloca detrás de su blanca oreja- le compre una casa, la muy testaruda no quiere nada._

_-Jajajaja, estoy ansiosa de conocer a esa que no desea nada del gran Sesshomaru__ -comenta la mujer risueña- te dije que yo podía ser mejor esposa._

_-Cariño __-le responde Sesshomaru a la mujer que hace un puchero de enojo._

_-Como sea, si no me necesitas para mas nada, tomare unas vacaciones antes de regresar América __-le confirma la mujer arreglando la corbata de Sesshomaru y luego dejando las palmas descansar sobre su ancho torso._

_-Me parece razonable__ -le concede Sesshomaru con una ligera sonrisa- ahora dime que has investigado._

_Luego de que la mujer lo pusiera al tanto de la situación actual gracias al reporte que hizo durante las tres semanas que estuvo en la sucursal, esta se despidió con un beso y un fuerte abrazo deseándole de nuevo felicidades por su pasada unión matrimonial._

_/_

_"Debo volver con los Sres. Tatsuya, y luego veré como puedo convencer a Sesshomaru que no soy la persona que él necesita" Kagome se mira la mano vacía, el hermoso anillo con forma de una pluma que Sesshomaru mando hacer para ella lo había dejado sobre el tocador "Tal vez... si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... ¡NO! Nada podrá ser diferente ahora"_

_Kagome desciende del taxi frente a la que había sido su casa por doce años, abre la verja de entrada y luego trata de abrir la puerta de la casa pero tiene seguro, toca pero no responden, camina hacia una de las ventanas y al mirar hacia dentro abre sus ojos asombrada... _

_"__Vacía... Como estuvo planeado desde el principio... Los Tatsuya se habían marchado... y yo..."_

_Lentamente se dejo caer de rodillas, después se recostó de la pared, miro su alrededor y luego inclino la cabeza cerrando sus ojos. _

_"Es gracioso... un día tengo todo y al siguiente no tengo nada... O mejor dicho tengo demasiado... Que tan grande puede ser el poder de este hombre" con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados aun, Kagome empezó a reírse como una loca._

_Shyaoran detuvo el coche y entro para buscar a Kagome, al llegar a donde estaba la encontró sentada en el césped, riéndose sola mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas._

_-Señora Tashio... __-susurra Shyaoran deteniéndose a su lado- la he estado buscando... volvamos._

_-¿Li?__ -susurra Kagome suavemente pero no levanta la vista- ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru está haciendo esto? -le pregunta para entonces si, elevar la vista con sus orbes doradas brillando de furia y por las lagrimas- ¡¿DIME QUE TIPO DE RAZON CREES QUE PODRIA TENER PARA ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO!?_

_-Kagome... __-comienza Li_

_-¡DIMELO! __-le grita Kagome con las lagrimas rodando sin control por sus rojas mejillas debido a la fiebre._

_Li se arrodillo a su lado y le tendió una mano, la miro a los ojos y le dijo._

_-Si quiere saberlo... entonces regresemos__ -le responde Li con la mano extendida- la verdad es que, fue el señor Sesshomaru el que me dijo que podía encontrarla aquí._

_"¡Que!... El sabía que yo vendría aquí... esto es de locos, si apenas tenemos 72 horas de conocernos" piensa la joven mirando la mano de Li._

_-Estando cerca de Sesshomaru-sama__ -dice Li haciendo que Kagome lo mire a los ojos con los de ellas húmedos- viviéndolo directamente... ¿No es la mejor manera de descubrir todas sus interrogantes?_

_"¿Es así? ¿Es la única forma de comprenderlo?... Aunque técnicamente apenas nos conocimos hace tres días personalmente, hemos estado unidos por 12 años... pero aun tengo... ¿Miedo?" la joven se debate mientras alza su mano para depositarla sobre la de Shyaoran, este con agilidad, fuerza, delicadeza, la toma en brazos y la deposita en la parte de atrás del mercedes, para ponerse en marcha hacia el hotel._


	5. HERENCIA DEL ALMA CAP 4

CONTINUANDO DONDE LO DEJAMOS

**_HERENCIA DEL ALMA_**

**_IV_**

_TRES DIAS DESPUES, EN LA NUEVA CASA._

_Kagome tardo tres días en decidir mudarse a la nueva casa, tres días que paso sumida en los más confuso pensamientos... a los que no llego a ninguna conclusión. Al llegar, las verjas automáticas se abrieron, luego de estacionarse y descender del automóvil caminaron hasta la entrada y Shyaoran abrió la puerta de la casa cediéndole el paso a Kagome, la cual entra seguida de él para cerrar a su espalda._

_-Adelante, Señora Tashio __-le dice Shyaoran cargando la maleta de la joven en una mano- su cuarto esta al final del pasillo_

_-Es... Acogedora__ -susurra Kagome desanimada tocando los muebles y mirando su alrededor._

_-Aquí es donde usted y el Señor Sesshomaru vivirán mientras estén en Japón__ -le informa Shyaoran- el regresara a este lugar cuando vuelva al país -le dice para ir a dejar las maletas en el cuarto al regresar hizo una reverencia- Si no necesita nada mas, me retiro._

_"Aah -Suspira- gracias dios, el no esta aquí... esto es ridículo parezco una niña aterrada... la verdad es que pensándolo bien y analizándolo... Al final me mostré muy cooperativa con el... pero aun así... el método... como hizo que me rindiera" la joven con las mejillas sonrojadas por los recuerdos se deja caer en el asiento mientras reposa su cabeza en el respaldo del amplio sillón cerrando sus ojos, sentía que un dolor de cabeza se le avecinaba encima._

_Se puso de pie y se encamino a la cocina para poner agua a hervir y prepararse un poco de Te, a ver si podía desviar la tensión en su cuerpo... y de su mente esas alteradoras y sensuales imágenes._

_Busco en los estantes hasta encontrar un espacio donde habían diferente tipos de Te__._

_"La verdad es que... si soy sincera conmigo misma, no he puesto mis sentimientos en orden... y la actitud de Sesshomaru tampoco influye a que tome una decisión definitiva, y es por eso que tantas preguntas rondan mi cabeza hasta hacerme desesperarme... _

_¿Qué significo para él? _

_¿Siente algo por mí? _

_¿Qué exactamente es lo que quiere de mi?__" analiza Kagome mientras se estira para tomar un sobre cualquiera de Te._

_-Uno para mí también, por favor __-escucha una voz masculina y sexy detrás de ella._

_"¡Sesshomaru!" Kagome se gira rápidamente, sorprendida de verlo detrás de la barra del desayunador. _

_Tenía el pelo revuelto, unos pantalones deportivos largos y negro, y una camiseta blanca. Al verlo así tan informal y guapo, la imagen hace que el estomago de Kagome de un vuelco._

_-¿Que?... parece que has visto un fantasma o algo así __-le responde Sesshomaru para salir de detrás del desayunador e ir a la despensa donde estaban las tazas y sacar otra para dejarla al lado de la de Kagome._

_-Algo así... __-murmura Kagome para darle la espalda mientras sigue preparando el Te._

_"Dios mio, incluso informal es guapo y así descalzo... que el cielo me ampare" gime Kagome interiormente la verlo deslizarse silenciosamente a su alrededor._

_-Es solo que pensé que estabas ausente en estos momentos __-le responde Kagome, mientras lo ve recostarse de la barra del desayunador y suspirar._

_-Estaba en mi habitación durmiendo__ -le responde, para Kagome verlo masajearse la sien y notarlo un poco cansado._

_Kagome termina de prepara el Te, toma su taza y le pasa la de él, la cual toma para dar un sorbo largo para después suspirar. Ambos se sientan uno al lado de otro en el desayunador de mármol y se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos._

_La joven se entretiene soplando su Te enfriándolo hasta que su paladar lo tolera, luego da un largo sorbo con los ojos cerrados._

_-Esta bueno__ -susurra Sesshomaru mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados después de probar el Te por tercera vez, se queda en silencio durante unos segundos- ... ¿Como esta tu cuerpo?_

_Ante esta pregunta Kagome se pone tensa, abre sus ojos que brillaban por la rabia y aprieta su taza fuertemente aunque se mantiene en silencio__._

_-La verdad es que, solo quería retenerte... No tenia intenciones de llegar tan lejos a como nos comportamos durante toda la noche__ -comienza Sesshomaru mirando su tasa- Se que fue tu primera vez y que debió ser mas... (SPLASH)_

_Sesshomaru dejo de hablar al momento en que sintió el caliente del Te derramarse sobre él. _

_Kagome se lo había arrojado a la cara, mientras lo miraba con una frialdad que Sesshomaru adoraba y que no sabía porque lo excitaba._

_-Si vas a pedir disculpa por eso... ¿Porque lo hiciste en primer lugar?__-lo cuestiona Kagome con un tono de voz duro y despreciativo._

_-Hane...__ -susurra Sesshomaru tomando una servilleta para secarse._

_Pero Sesshomaru debe soltarla para atrapar el puño de kagome frente a su cara, la taza de la joven cae al suelo cuando intenta golpearlo con la otra mano y el también la detiene. _

_Pero la joven no se detiene ahí, Sesshomaru rápidamente se pone de pie para poder esquivar la pierna de la joven, soltándole ambas manos en un rápido giro detiene su pierna a centímetros de sus costillas y procede a darle un jalón a la pierna de Kagome, la joven se sostiene de uno de los asientos del desayunador para rápidamente alzar la otra pierna para golpearlo a la cara pero este se echa hacia atrás y cuando se agacha para evitar el golpe cae de sentadilla al suelo, junto a la segunda taza que se quiebra al caer a su lado, Kagome aprovecha para dar una vuelta de cabeza y cae ahorcadas sobre el estomago de Sesshomaru, alzando el puño para intentar asestarle un golpe, pero en los dos intentos siguientes el vuelve a detenerle ambos puños._

_-¡¿Cual fue tu intención al hacerte cargo de mi en primer lugar?!__ -le grita Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Se miran durante lo que parecen minutos, la joven no lo resiste mas y se pone de pie dando dos pasos atrás, abrazándose con sus propios brazos en el proceso. Por su parte, Sesshomaru se pone de pie y se acerca a ella de frente a frente._

_-Hane...__ -dice Sesshomaru y alza una mano intentando tocarla_

_-¡NO ME TOQUES POR FAVOR!__ -eso hace que Sesshomaru abra sus ojos sorprendido, detenga su mano y la baje._

_-Lo siento__ -dice Sesshomaru echándose el cabello húmedo de Te hacia atrás_

_-Yo... yo no lo entiendo ¿Porque has actuado así?__ -le reprocha la joven directamente apretando los puños a los lados de sus caderas- porque…_

_-Lo entenderás pronto… muy pronto, pero quiero que me creas__ -le dice Sesshomaru mirándola a los ojos- No te elegí para que me complacieras en la cama, y si te tome por esposa era para que en un futuro no hubiera inconvenientes con la herencia -el se acerca parándose delante de ella muy serio, Kagome eleva la vista para seguir en contacto con las profundas orbes plateadas, su sinceridad aplastaba a la joven tanto que la dejaba sin respiración y eso la tenia asombrada- Kagome, en verdad, honestamente deseo que seas mi Sucesora._

_-Pero… __-susurra Kagome al ver la decisión y la determinación en los orbes plateados. _

_"No esta jugando, en verdad esto es serio... ¡Santo cielo!" piensa Kagome al ver la seriedad con que la miraban los plateados ojos de Sesshomaru, además, en esa mirada no había cinismo, ni frialdad... Solo comprensión._

_-Tenía que consumar el matrimonio para así evitar por cualquier medio que me abandonaras__ -le dice en un susurro mirándola aun a los ojos- Pero... Me comprometo a no volver hacerte eso -le decía Sesshomaru mientras haciendo una reverencia continua- Kagome, ¿Podrías perdonarme?... en verdad te necesito._

_Kagome da un paso atrás al verlo de esa manera, la verdad es que jamás pensó que el pediría disculpa de tal manera... De alguna manera esto no iba acorde con su forma de ser, no encajaba con la imagen que se había hecho de él. _

_"El fue el que cometió el error aquí... No lo perdonare... Pero aun así deseo conocerlo, saber porque me siento tan unida a este hombre…. El me necesita… Tanto que me abruma, nadie me había necesitado tanto y no puedo evitar desear estar a su lado…. ¿Por qué?..." Sesshomaru aun esta con la cabeza inclinada._

_-Sesshomaru...__ -susurra Kagome mientras toma su perfecto rostro con suavidad y lo alza para que él la mire a los ojos, dándole una brillante y hermosa sonrisa- Acepto tomar su mano... Por favor tome la mía._

_Así fue como mi nueva vida comenzó. _

_/_

_DOS MESES DESPUES_

_Toc, toc._

_-Hane__ -llama Sesshomaru a la puerta de la joven _

_Kagome abre sus ojos y observa a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que otra vez amaneció sentada en su escritorio, todas las notas estaban desperdigadas por la mesa _

_-Hane... Despierta.__-escucha que Sesshomaru la llama- el desayuno esta listo, llegaras tarde a tu entrega... _

_"Es cierto, tengo dos meses viviendo con Sesshomaru. El juro jamás volver a tocarme íntimamente y ha mantenido su palabra hasta ahora... Incluso dormimos en habitaciones separadas y además no entra a mi cuarto." Piensa la joven mientras se desnuda y se ve en el espejo, en su mano derecha reluce el anillo de diamante el cual Sesshomaru puso de nuevo en su mano luego de pedirle que lo usara, entra al baño para tomar una ducha._

_-Buenos días __-dice Kagome tomando asiento en la mesa para ver el nutritivo desayuno- en verdad estoy sorprendida de tu capacidad culinaria._

_-Mi pequeña Hane... soy bueno en muchas cosas __-le responde Sesshomaru de manera trágica haciendo que Kagome se sonroje- tu eres la que no quiere creer en mis capacidades. Ven vamos a comer antes de que se enfrié._

_-Hmmm, esta delicioso __-responde Kagome después de probar el primer bocado_

_-¿Te sientes lista para lo de hoy?__-le pregunta Sesshomaru para tomar su taza de café y dar un sorbo._

_-He concluido el material, lo entregare esta tarde__ -dice esta para tomar un vaso de jugo- y como ya sabes pondrán una fecha para la presentación._

_"En momentos como este... siento que lo que paso esa noche es solo un sueño, algo que no paso nunca" piensa la joven mientras devora con entusiasmo sus desayuno "Incluso parecemos una pareja normal"_

_Kagome sigue comiendo y en un momento dado, sesshomaru se lleva los palitos a la boca llamando la atención de esta y de repente la imagen de sesshomaru con su boca entre sus piernas la golpea._

_"¡Cielos!... No puedo... No puedo perdonarle... que mi primera vez haya sido tan desastrosa... ¡NO!... no fue desastrosa... solo que la manera de hacerlo fue incorrecta... él es tan difícil, incluso en el tiempo que tenemos viviendo juntos aun no puedo saber que tipo de persona es... siento un enorme abismo entre nosotros ¿Por qué?__"_

_-Gracia por la comida __-dice para dejar los palitos sobre el plato vació._

_-¿Eh?... no comerás nada mas__ -le pregunta elevando la vista de su plato, percatándose de que algo la incomodo por el brillo de furia en sus ojos._

_-Quiero darle un ultimo vistazo a todo antes de entregarlo__-le responde para levantarse de la mesa- permiso._

_Sesshomaru la ve marchar y suspira "Hane... ¿Lo habré echado todo a perder con mi insensibilidad?" piensa mientras se lleva la tasa de café a los labios._

_/_

_A LAS 1:00 DE LA TARDE_

_-Sesshomaru ya me voy__ -dice Kagome saliendo de su cuarto con su mochila acuesta para percatarse de que alguien estaba al lado de sesshomaru en la sala de estar- ah... Hola Shyaoran._

_-Señora Tashio, que tenga un buen día __-le dice haciendo una reverencia_

_-Oh no, ya te lo he dicho Shyaoran, corta eso y lo de las reverencias también__ -le dice Kagome con un puchero mientras se cruza de brazos enojada- cada vez que usas el 'Señora Tashio' En ese tono, siento que me da escalofrió._

_-Lo siento __-le dice el joven suavizando su mirar hacia la joven- que tengas un buen día, Kagome._

_-Perfecto, bueno me voy... ¡CHAO!__ -grita Kagome mientras cierra la puerta a su espalda._

_Shyaoran observa a Sesshomaru mirar la puerta con gesto serio. Apreciaba mucho a su jefe, pero había algunas cosas que su jefe no sabía hacer._

_-Aun siguen tan distanciados... Esto parece mas la relación entre un padre y su hija, que un matrimonio__ -le dice Shyaoran haciendo una mueca, ganándose un mirada de muérete antes de mencionar eso de nuevo, en los ojos de su jefe- bien ya entendí._

_Sesshomaru suspira dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos, para luego levantarla y seguir leyendo el contrato que tenia en manos._

_-Tiene cita hoy, luego tiene una reunión en Moon Corporación __-le informa Shyaoran- ¿Tiene algo pendiente hoy?_

_-¿Pendiente?... porque lo preguntas__ -le pregunta Sesshomaru al joven sin mirarlo mientras revisa unos documentos._

_Shyaoran suspira con paciencia, a veces su jefe se despistaba de su verdadero objetivo._

_-El mes siguiente es la graduación de Kagome-chan... ¿Sabe que va a regalarle?__ -le pregunta haciendo que sesshomaru eleve la vista hacia a su subordinado- No, ya me lo imaginaba._

_-Ella no quiere nada de lo que le regalo... Esa niña testaruda, va hacer que me vuelva loco -dice Sesshomaru para estrujarse la sien haciendo gesto de dolor- ¿Que podría regalarle que solo aceptara porque no le quede de otra?_

_-Lleva dos meses conviviendo con ella, no se ha percatado de nada __-le sugiere Shyaoran con gesto de cansancio y para que trate de conocer más a su joven esposa._

_-Ella es simple y sin complicaciones, pero su comportamiento y como es ella son dos cosas distantes __-gime sesshomaru cerrando los ojos mientras se recuesta del espaldar del sillón._

_-¿Y qué hay de decirle sobre usted?__ -le sugiere Shyaoran, su jefe lo mira como retándolo a que lo repita._

_-Eso no tiene discusión, si para cuando ella este lista aun hay oportunidad entonces lo haré... se lo diré __-le dice Sesshomaru a Shyaoran recalcando con el tono que no admitía discusiones- pero por ahora... Ella no debe enterarse nunca._

_-Si, Señor Sesshomaru__ -le dice Shyaoran para tomar lo que Sesshomaru le entrega, guardarlo y luego ambos salir de la casa media hora después._

_/_

_DIAS DESPUES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKIO_

_Sesshomaru estaba sentado a la sombra del parquecito frente a la entrada de la universidad esperando a que Kagome saliera de su presentación. Media hora después la ve salir con un grupo de jóvenes sonriendo, Kagome de repente se detiene, observa a su alrededor como si sintiera algo y se detiene al chocar con una pared de plata, su sonrisa de inmediato desaparece _

_"Vaya así que soy menos deseado que la peste" piensa Sesshomaru mientras se pone de pie y se acerca para juntarse con ella frente al mercede negro._

_-Hola__ -la saluda él- ¿Cómo estuvo?_

_-Fue perfecto __-le responde Kagome con una sonrisa._

_-Bien, vamos__ -le dice mientras tomar el bulto de ella y abriéndole la puerta del copiloto le cede la entrada, luego de cerrar la puerta él da la vuelta para abrir la puerta del chofer y dejar la mochila el asiento trasero._

_-¿A dónde vamos?__ -le pregunta Kagome con una sonrisa_

_-Es una sorpresa __-le dice para poner en marcha el automóvil- y no aceptare un no por respuesta._

_-Mientras no sea una casa como la última vez__ -le toma el pelo la joven sonriendo._

_-Ah, descuida no es tan grande __-le dice este a su vez sin mirarla pero sonriendo- por cierto, mañana debo tomar un vuelo._

_-¿Eh?... pensé que no regresarías a Estados Unidos hasta que concluyera con mi graduación__ -le responde la joven a la que le bajo un poco la voz._

_-No voy a América, debo reunirme con unos ejecutivos de la Sede en Alemania __-le informa muy serio- al parecer es imprescindible que este presente._

_-¿Llegaras a tiempo para la celebración?__ -le cuestiona mirándolo de perfil._

_Sesshomaru gira su rostro un segundo y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos antes de devolver la vista a la autopista._

_-Lo más posible es que no llegue a tiempo__ -le responde Sesshomaru._

_-Bien __-dice esta a su vez._

_-Shyaoran estará contigo todo el tiempo así que cualquier cosa solo tienes que pedírselo__ -le informa mientras estaciona el coche en un estacionamiento privado._

_-Si __-susurra Kagome desanimada_

_-Vamos, tu regalo de graduación te espera__ -dice Sesshomaru entrando a una boutique, por la parte de atrás._

_Esa misma tarde Sesshomaru le compro no solo un hermoso vestido para su graduación sino que la acondiciono con un vestuario completo para toda ocasión. Pero en cuanto al vestido, Kagome lo miro y luego miro a Sesshomaru alzando una ceja interrogante._

_-Es una ofrenda de paz__ -le dice él al ver como ella miraba el vestido como si fuera una serpiente._

_Kagome suspira y tomando el vestido se lo probo, se vio en el espejo y se asombro de la facilidad y tacto que tenia Sesshomaru para elegir vestidos para ella._

_-Es hermoso __-susurra ella deslizando las manos por la tela dorada en conjunto con sus ojos._

_Kagome alzo la vista para ver como Sesshomaru la observaba detrás de su espalda, estaba recostado de una pared del amplio vestidor con los brazos cruzados al pecho, el brillo que ella diviso en los orbes plateada hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran._

_-Gracias __-dijo ella mientras tocaba el pecho y la cintura del vestido que le quedaba como un guante._

_-A sido un verdadero placer, Hane__ -dijo haciéndole una reverencia dramática._

_-Jajaja, oh Sessho eres increíble jijiji __-dijo Kagome feliz, girándose para dar una vuelta completa con el traje y asi sucesivamente varias de las demás prendas._

_Tres semanas después de Sesshomaru haberse marchado, Kagome celebraba su graduación en compañía de sus compañeros universitarios y Shyaoran._

_-Felicidades doble, por su Titulo y por los Honores, Kagome__ -la felicita Shyaoran con el rostro relajado- el Señor Sesshomaru estará orgulloso de usted cuando se entere._

_-Si, gracias por tu apoyo Shyaoran__ -le dice Kagome sonriendo mientras miraba sus dos diplomas en sus manos._

_-Sí, puede estar seguro que me sentiré orgulloso__ -se escucha una voz detrás de Kagome_

_Shyaoran puede ver como un brillo se enciende en las doradas profundidades de la joven al escuchar esa voz._

_-¡Sessho!__-grita Kagome girándose rápidamente para lanzarse a sus brazos- ¡Viniste... oh que bien!_

_Kagome al percatarse de lo que hizo se separa suavemente de él dejando sus manos abiertas sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru, mientras el deja reposar sus grandes manos en la cintura de la joven que luego alza la vista con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Bienvenido__ -le susurra ella sin aliento._

_-Regrese__ -le dice él mientras se lleva las manos a los bolsillo de su traje- entonces aun hay tiempo para salir a celebrar._

_-Tengo mucha hambre, quiero las cenas que no preparaste para mí esta última semana__ -le dice ella con un puchero_

_-Sus deseos son ordenes, mi pequeña Hane__ -dice Sesshomaru cediéndole el paso._

_/_

_CINCO MESES DESPUES_

_"Han pasado cinco meses y como le prometí a Sesshomaru, obtuve mi licenciatura en administración, ahora empezare el entrenamiento para Ser la Sucesora del legado Tashio. _

_La lista de tareas diarias es completa, mi itinerario esta lleno durante los próximos tres meses los cuales van desde Historia, La macroeconomía, Control Empresarial, Etiqueta y Protocolo, Ceremonia del Te, Idiomas, paseos a caballo, Defensa personal e incluso Arreglo florares (ufuf)._

_Hasta el último minuto del día mi agenda estaba completa. Sesshomaru sigue cumpliendo su palabra, pero aun siento que hay algo invisible que evita que podamos llegar al mutuo acuerdo que toda pareja debería tener.__"_

_-Espalda recta Señorita Higurashi__ -dice la encargada de protocolo- al dejar una taza, vaso o copa, debe colocarse el dedo meñique en la base para amortiguar cualquier sonido._

_"Así siguen pasando mis días. También me di cuenta de que Sesshomaru, que manejaba todo esto, era un miembro de elite de la sociedad, al casarme con el y convertirme en su Sucesora y Esposa... la magnitud de todo estos sucesos cambio mi vida totalmente."_

_TRES HORAS DESPUES_

_-Estoy en casa __-dice Sesshomaru dejando el saco del traje sobre el respaldar del amplio sillón dejándose caer para recostar la cabeza y suspirar._

_-Okairi __-le recibe Kagome, dejándole una tasa de te frente a la mesa, para observarlo atenta y ver que estaba un poco pálido. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces pone su mano en la frente de Sesshomaru percatándose que tiene fiebre, el abre los ojos al percatarse del suave toque de la fresca mano de Kagome._

_-Sesshomaru... ¿Estás bien? Tienes temperatura__ -le dice Kagome preocupada._

_-Solo estoy cansado, descuida__ -le dice para ambos mirarse._

_"Sesshomaru... "_


	6. HERENCIA DEL ALMA CAP 5

ESTO ESTA HOTTTT... JIJIJI

**_HERENCIA DEL ALMA_**

**_V_**

_Esa noche Sesshomaru llego cansado a casa, Kagome miro preocupada el semblante pálido de Sesshomaru, sorprendida ya que nunca pensó verlo tan... débil._

_-Será mejor que comas algo y te vayas a descansar__ -le dice Kagome mientras se pone de pie- espérame aquí pondré la mesa en unos segundos_

_Kagome ve como Sesshomaru solo asiente y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Aun preocupada la joven procede a poner la mesa tan rápido como puede para volver a la sala._

_-Sessho, ven vamos cenar__ -le dice ella para ver como el abre los ojos- ven te ayudare._

_Con un poco de esfuerzo Sesshomaru se pone de pie y con Kagome a su lado llega a la mesa, toma un poco de cena... No la suficiente como para dejar a Kagome satisfecha, pero lo suficiente para tomar unas pastillas para la migraña que él le indico había en su maletín, luego ella lo ayuda a llegar a su cuarto._

_-¿Estás seguro que estas bien? __-susurra Kagome preocupada dejándolo en la puerta de su cuarto.- En verdad no luces..._

_-Descuida ya tome la medicina, solo tomare un baño y me acostare__ -le responde muy serio para entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de él._

_-Bien __-se dijo Kagome a sí misma apretando una de sus manos sobre su pecho._

_"Estoy preocupada, nunca pensé ver semejante debilidad en un hombre tan fuerte y grande como él..." la joven negó con la cabeza mientras se giraba dándole la espalda al cuarto de su esposo._

_Regreso al comedor procedió a limpiarlo y luego concluir en la cocina. Cuando apago las luces y se encamino hacia su cuarto para terminar unos deberes de idioma pasó por delante del cuarto de Sesshomaru y se detuvo._

_"¿Estará bien?..." la joven alzo la mano para girar la perilla pero se detuvo, la apretó en un puño y la retiro hacia atrás "¡ES TU ESPOSO!" pensó, respirando profundo esta vez tomo el manubrio y lo giro, se sorprendió al verlo sin seguro_

_-Sessho...__ -dijo Kagome al ver la luz apagada pero el resplandor del cuarto de baño llamo su atención- Sesshomaru vine para ver si necesitas algo_

_La joven al no verlo en la cama y ver que no le respondía si estaba en el baño, se acerco a la puerta y se alarmo al ver a Sesshomaru acabado de bañar sentado en el suelo recostado de la pared y desnudo._

_-¡Sesshomaru que pasa!__ -exclama la joven para tomar la toalla y colocársela encima, al tocarlo se percata de que esta mas frió de lo normal- ¡Estas helado! -grita Kagome asustada- porque no me llamaste si te sentías tan mal -pero el hombre no le respondió- vamos despierta... Pescaras un resfriado -la joven ve que Sesshomaru trata de abrir los ojos y murmura algo- vamos a la cama_

_-Estoy... cansado__ -susurra adormilado_

_-Yo sola no puedo llevarte, eres muy pesado...vamos ayúdame__ -le insiste haciendo presión para que pusiera de pie._

_Haciendo un gesto de dolor se pone de pie apoyándose en Kagome y la toalla se desliza al suelo, a paso lento la joven lo guía hasta la cama y lo ayuda a sentarse._

_-Déjame buscarte una toalla seca__ -le dice dejándolo sentado sobre el colchón y corriendo al closet del baño saco dos enormes toallas, volvió al cuarto, con una de ellas seco el cuerpo y cabellos de él, con la otra abrió la ropa de cama y extendió la toalla sobre esta para después ayudar a Sesshomaru a recostarse- bien -luego le arropa con la sabana y de paso le pone una colcha de color azul- ...Sesshomaru... -le dice tomando su rostro, este murmura algo que ella no entiende ya que el hombre está totalmente inconsciente. Kagome se gira y busca otra toalla más pequeña para secar mejor sus cabellos._

_Al terminar regresa al baño recoge las piezas húmedas, limpia el baño y luego regresa al lado de Sesshomaru. _

_Se queda unos segundos observándolo, luego se deja caer de rodillas al lado de la cama y se asombra de lo hermoso que se ve durmiendo._

_"Si las cosas hubieran empezado de manera diferente..." piensa la joven mientras recuesta la cabeza sobre sus propios brazos y lo observa dormir._

_Dos horas después Kagome eleva su mano, toca su frente y cuello percatándose de que recupero la temperatura normal, al ver que ya no estaba helado como un muerto la joven se relajo y se dejo llevar por el sueño._

_/_

_El sol entraba por las cortinas de la habitación, sesshomaru se arreglo la corbata y se giro hacia la cama._

_-Hane...__ -susurro al ver a la joven recostada en su cama durmiendo plácidamente. _

_Tomo su saco y salio del cuarto cerrado suavemente, tomo su teléfono e hizo una llamada. _

_Dos horas después Kagome despertó, observando a su alrededor recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y de inmediato se preocupo, miro a su alrededor pero sesshomaru al parecer se había marchado, entonces se percato de una nota en la mesita de noche y la tomo._

_"Gracias mi pequeña Hane"_

_La joven sonrió pues era la primera vez que Sesshomaru le escribía, eso la hizo sentir mas tranquila._

_/_

_Moon Corporation_

_-He dado la autorización del presupuesto, así que espero ver los resultados en un plazo de tres meses__ -dice Sesshomaru a la larga mesa de conferencia dando así terminada la reunión._

_-Tashio-sama tiene una llamada__ -dice la secretaria ejecutiva- dice llamarse Higurashi_

_-Pásamela__ -responde Sesshomaru, para segundos después tomar la línea- ¿Hane?_

_-Hola... yo... yo... __-susurra nerviosa Kagome, haciendo que en el rostro de Sesshomaru aparezca una sonrisa- ¿Como te sientes?... Perdón por llamarte así... pero como no me despertaste... espero no haber interrumpido nada..._

_-Hane... __-dice Sesshomaru para quedarse unos segundos en silencio, luego tranquilamente responderle- estoy bien, gracias por preguntar_

_-Ha... ha, que alivio... yo entonces te dejo para que sigas__-dice Kagome dejando escapar un suspiro- Cha ne._

_Sesshomaru colgó y se quedo mirando el teléfono en silencio, luego siguió trabajando._

_/_

_"Ha pasado un mes desde que sesshomaru tuvo la recaída por exceso de trabajo, en total tenemos seis meses viviendo juntos, mi agenda sigue al tope como al principio pero siento que Sesshomaru y yo nos hemos acercado un poco mas pero no tanto como ¿Desearía?... _

_No, Aun no me deja participar en las reuniones o demás situaciones de la compañía, tampoco me ha presentado a la Compañía o a la sociedad... Me mantiene en un total secreto que a veces me confunde y cuando le pregunto él responde, que según el aun no estoy preparada... Además tampoco me ha reconocido como su esposa y aun respondo por el apellido Higurashi... ¿Como lo se?... pues simple, he estado investigando toda la vida de mi "esposo" hasta estos días, Si… es una celebridad, rodeado de hermosas mujeres a excepción de su vida intima de la cual no se sabe nada.__"_

_-¡Tú defensa esta baja Higurashi! ¡Vamos ataca!__ -le dice el Sensei de defensa personal a Kagome_

_-Hai__ -responde Kagome para bloquear una patada y luego ir adelante y golpear a su oponente en un costado y luego lanzarlo al piso._

_-Bien, Higurashi__ -dice el sensei- pero aun tienes defectos y bajas en tu movimientos debes mejorar... aun no es suficiente._

_"Así es, todo me dicen que aun no es suficiente... ¿Cuando será suficiente?... ¿Algún día será suficiente? Al parecer para estas personas el que yo sea inteligente y sea buena en muchas cosas le da lo mismo y que es igual a nada... A qué demonios es que se supone me voy a enfrentar en un futuro"_

_ESA NOCHE EN CASA_

_Kagome termino de preparar la cena para luego ir a poner la mesa, en ese momento la puerta se abrió._

_-Estoy en casa, Hane__ -dijo Sesshomaru dirigiéndose hacia la joven._

_-Okaiiri, ¿Como estuvo el día?__ -pregunta Kagome tranquilamente mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse el saco y tomaba el maletín._

_-Odioso, queremos hacernos con una pequeña empresa, pero esta no quiere expandirse__ -le revela Sesshomaru a Kagome- la dueña está diciendo algo sobre perder la esencia si se llegara a ser una multinacional._

_-Oh __-dice Kagome al darse cuenta que Sesshomaru estaba comentándole sobre su trabajo por fin- pero tu crees que hay futuro para esa empresa, por eso deseas expandirla._

_-Su estado ahora mismo no es atractivo que digamos__ -le dice Sesshomaru en vez de responderle a la pregunta que Kagome le hizo- aunque es su idea, los modelos ya han sido vistos, tienen demanda pero la empresa sola no puede con la producción. Y por alguna razón... Ella prefiere que la tienda desaparezca antes de venderla._

_-Mmm... ¿Sessho? __-murmura Kagome haciendo que Sesshomaru pare de quitarse la corbata y la mire_

_-¿Hmm?__ -murmura mientras termina de quitarse la corbata y la deja sobre el saco que esta en el antebrazo de Kagome._

_-Bueno... Supongo... ¿Es tan necesario absorberla?, digo porque no solo dejarla ser lo que es, no es ahí donde reside su atractivo __-dice Kagome mirando seriamente a Sesshomaru, el cual levanta la vista y la mira muy serio- proponle solo financiarla, tendrás tu por ciento, las cosas seguirán a su modo, pero en caso de venta si en algún caso llegara a darse tu tendrías la privilegio de compra, sino aun así seguirían haciendo negocios... bueno eso creo si es verdad que según tu es tan beneficioso... Mmm no tendrías nada que perder. -le dice la joven para ver como él se queda pensativo._

_Sesshomaru toma sus cosas del brazo de Kagome y se encamina a su cuarto sin decir nada, la joven estaba sorprendida "Abre metido la pata" se cuestiono mentalmente, pero antes de cerrar la puerta Sesshomaru se detuvo._

_-¿Cual seria tu estrategia en ese sentido?__ -le pregunto Sesshomaru con la mano en el pomo de la puerta._

_-Etto... no sabría decirlo, solo me baso en lo que has dicho __-dijo Kagome mientras le explicaba que con un investigación a su presupuesto de venta y suministro de producción se podría llegar a una idea aproximada de que ofrecer- creo que algo así funcionaria y te daría ventaja sobre la empresa, ella no podrá resistirse, tendrá la empresa y podrá hacer con ella lo que quiera sin restricciones, tu solo tendrías que cobrar tu por ciento sin afectar su propio presupuesto y el tuyo al mismo tiempo, ambos saldrían beneficiados -Sesshomaru la miraba muy serio, luego asintió._

_-Tomare un baño antes de cenar__ -respondió para luego cerrar la puerta._

_"¡vaya... que fue eso!" pensó Kagome llevándose la mano al pecho, su corazón latía a la velocidad de un tren y le faltaba la respiración._

_/_

_Días después Kagome terminaba de servir el desayuno en la mesa cuando Sesshomaru vestido de traje entro en el comedor._

_-Te reunirás conmigo hoy a la hora del almuerzo, Shyaoran vendrá a buscarte así que estate preparada__ -le informa mientras toma una taza de café antes tomar el periódico y ponerse a hojearlo._

_-Claro__ -responde Kagome sirviéndole un vaso de jugo de manzana- eso me recuerda que hay que hacer la compra, no tengo mucho en la despensa o en la nevera_

_-Dile a Shyaoran que llene ambas cosas __-le responde sin mirarla, a lo que kagome hace una mueca_

_-Quiero ir yo Sessho, solo te aviso por si llegas y no me encuentras__ -le dice kagome, ante esto Sesshomaru deja a un lado el periódico y la mira._

_-Tienes varias tarjetas a tu nombre y no la has usado Hane __-le dice él a por lo que Kagome se sonroja y mira su plato_

_-Sera porque aun no me acostumbro__ -dijo esta llevándose un bocado a la boca_

_Sesshomaru se queda mirándola durante unos segundo, para luego asentir y ponerse a desayunar, al terminar toma su maletín y su saco para marcharse._

_Al medio día Shyaoran paso a buscar a Kagome, el motivo causo una pequeña discusión._

_-¡Eres sordo o que! No mas regalos exorbitante__ -le reclamo Kagome echando fuego por sus ojos dorados, mientras observaba el Porsche del año de dos puertas, color negro delante de ella en el confeccionario. _

_Shyaoran sonrió pensando que si Kagome supiera que ella era la única que le hablaba así a Sesshomaru, se asombraría al saber del poder que tiene ella sobre él. Al mismo tiempo vio que su jefe se pasaba la mano por el rostro en actitud de cansancio._

_-Hane, ya te lo dije __-le vuelve a repetir Sesshomaru con paciencia su punto de vista a la joven- necesitas un vehículo para moverte_

_-¡PERO ESOS!__ -grito Kagome además viendo un Aston Martin, un Lamborgini y un Jaguar- ¡Estás loco! -gimió Kagome llevándose una mano al rostro sonrojado para luego esconderse detrás de Sesshomaru._

_-Hane __-susurro Sesshomaru perdiendo la paciencia_

_-No lo quiero__ -dijo Kagome apoyando su rostro escondido en la espalda de Sesshomaru para que los tres vendedores no la vieran, ya era bastante vergonzoso que la miraran como si estuviera loca._

_Mientras Shyaoran gozaba de lo lindo viendo el drama que estaba haciendo Kagome, y lo hacía desde la seguridad que daba estar detrás de la pareja. Desde que vio que cuatro hermosas mujeres estacionaron los cuatro autos frente a la joven y verla palidecer, se dio cuenta de que su jefe había vuelto a meter la pata con su joven esposa._

_-¿Es que no sabes conducir? Jure que tenias licencia __-le dijo Sesshomaru para girarse y ponerle ambas manos en los hombros- bueno no importa eso se resuelve fácil._

_-¡TENGO LICENCIA Y SE CONDUCIR!… pero… pero…__ -dijo Kagome mirado todos los autos que le trajeron para que eligiera el de su gusto._

_-Si tu no eliges… lo hare yo Hane __-la amenazo Sesshomaru, por lo que Kagome alzo sus ojos abiertos de asombro_

_-Pero si tú lo haces… será peor __-gimió Kagome y Sesshomaru hizo una mueca y al pobre de Shyaoran no pudo escapársele una sonrisa aunque se puso serio de inmediato._

_-¿Entonces? __-la interrogo Sesshomaru_

_Kagome empezó a morderse las uñas mientras miraba a su alrededor "¡Rayos!... ¿Qué hare? Si lo dejo a elegir terminare con el Lamborgini, el Aston Martin o peor... el Jaguar." _

_Justo en ese momento diviso algo y suspiro, sabía que tenía que elegir o podía atenerse a las consecuencias._

_-Sessho ¿Me compraras el vehículo que yo elija cierto?__ -le cuestiono con voz baja y suave mirando con ojos de cachorritos_

_-Sí, el que quieras... solo elije __-le dice este mirándola con una ceja alzada._

_-Quiero esa__ -le dijo señalando una hermosa moto rojo con negro marca DUCATI._

_-Hane eso... __-empezó a decir Sesshomaru pero cuando Kagome le lanzo una mirada fulminante este guardo silencio_

_-Esa o nada Tashio -le dijo Kagome_

_Sesshomaru suspiro, se acerco a Shyaoran le dijo algo y el asintió sonriendo pero luego le dijo algo mas y el joven se puso serio, suspiro y luego de pensarlo unos segundos asintió._

_El joven se acerco a Kagome y tomándola del brazo se la llevo a su auto, se montaron y se marcharon. Después fueron a un restaurante y durante dos horas se relajaron._

_-No tienes que volver a la oficina ¿Cierto? __-le cuestiona ella tomando una cucharada de su Cheesecake_

_-No, ¿Por qué?__ -le respondió el comiendo un poco del mismo postre pero de su propio plato._

_-Ven conmigo de compras, tenemos una semana que no salimos juntos__ -le dijo Kagome por lo que Sesshomaru alzo su vista sorprendido, al ver su reacción Kagome se sonrojo- claro... si quieres, no es lejos por lo que podemos ir caminando._

_-Claro, cuando terminemos podemos ir a casa y cambiarme de ropa __-le responde Sesshomaru._

_-¡Genial!__ -responde Kagome emocionada._

_Esa tarde la pasaron juntos, pasearon y Kagome se sorprendió de lo diferente que lucía sesshomaru cuando se relajaba, incluso parecía más joven que los treinta años que poseía. Caminando juntos así por la calle, parecían una pareja común y corriente, nada que ver con las altas esferas que visitaba Sesshomaru y tenía que reconocer que le gustaba más de este lado._

_Visitaron los mercados, supermercados y al final de la tarde llegaron cargados de paquetes, al llegar frente al portón de la casa este se abrió y apareció Shyaoran que tomando las bolsas de kagome los ayudo a entrar._

_-Gracias Shyaoran__ -le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras los seguía, pero al pasar el arco que llevaba al gran garaje de la casa se percato de algo de color negro al lado del mercedes plateado de Sesshomaru, se detuvo y se encamino hacia el garaje._

_Al llegar pudo ver el Mercede de Sesshomaru, al lado de este el hermoso Porsche negro y a su lado la moto roja y negra reluciente que ella había elegido._

_-¡SESSHOMARU TASHIO! __-grito Kagome y dentro de la casa el sugerido sintió un escalofrío mientras Shyaoran suspiro._

_Como un tornado Kagome entro en la casa y deteniéndose frente a Sesshomaru lo miro con sus doradas pupilas reluciente de furia._

_-¡ERES UN GRANDISIMO TONTO! __-le grito la joven desde su altura, dio media vuelta y de un portazo se encerró en su cuarto._

_En la cocina Shyaoran termino de organizar todo, salió a la sala y vio a Sesshomaru mirando hacia la piscina._

_-Si no me necesita entonces me retiro__ -dijo Li detrás de Sesshomaru y este asintió._

_Una hora después Sesshomaru entro en la cocina, Kagome estaba preparando la cena y él se unió a ella ayudándola._

_-Te parece bien que cenemos en la terraza de la piscina__ -le sugirió Sesshomaru._

_-Sí, hoy tenemos luna llena, el cielo debe estar espectacular esta noche__ -le respondió Kagome._

_Después de organizar todo, ambos se sentaron a cenar, cuando llegaron al postre._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué nunca haces caso de lo que te digo?__ -le pregunta Kagome mirando la superficie de la hermosa piscina rectangular con escalones en una esquina._

_-Es mi regalo, hoy cumplimos seis meses de casados __-dijo para girar sus ojos y mirarla, ella lo miro a él sorprendida- !Por todos los cielos Hane, por una vez podrías tomar algo de lo que te doy y solo decirme gracias!_

_Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se marcho furioso hacia la casa. Durante cinco minutos Kagome se quedo sentada mirando al cielo, para luego dar un suspiro. Minutos después estaba fregando los platos del postre, Sesshomaru entro en la cocina y se quedo de pie a espalda de Kagome, tanto que ella podía sentir la punta de sus pies en la parte de atrás de sus tobillos._

_-Gracias... por el regalo __-susurro Kagome con un nudo de excitación en la garganta_

_-Como siempre es un placer__ -le susurro Sesshomaru en la punta de la oreja_

_Un delicioso escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar su voz tan cerca de su cuello, y cuando Sesshomaru se inclino en su sensible oreja le susurro el apodo que él le puso... Kagome podía jurar y meter la mano al fuego, a que Sesshomaru podía escuchar los escandalosos latidos de su corazón._

_-Est… esta cena... también… la… la hice por eso, yo quería hacer algo por…__ -tartamudeaba la joven- algo por mi misma_

_-¿Así?... __-susurro Sesshomaru en voz baja y ronca, mientras desde atrás tomaba la barbilla de Kagome y se la giraba de lado para el inclinarse de lado también y ambos mirarse mutuamente- ¿Si?_

_-S… Si… Si__ -gimió Kagome para ver como los plateados ojos no dejaban de verla, la tenían prisionera, ella de alguna forma sabia que el espacio entre ellos se acortaba pero no podía librarse de esas plateadas cadenas._

_Sus labios se unieron suavemente, pero el impacto del caliente de ambas bocas fue letal. Fue como si una sed terrible les quemara la garganta. Pero tampoco fue un beso suave, era un combate lenguas por dominación, Kagome se sujeto al fregadero mientras reposaba su espalda y la cabeza sobre el firme pecho de Sesshomaru que la sostenía de la cintura, mientras su otra mano mantenía firme su barbilla._

_Pero aunque el beso empezó suavemente, este término bruscamente. Tanto la mirada plateada como la dorada en ningún momento dejaron de verse, Kagome pudo ver el enorme esfuerzo que le costó a Sesshomaru separarse de ella, pudo ver como luchaba con su respiración agitada y pudo sentir como sus manos se convertían en un puño sobre su plano abdomen._

_Él la soltó, dio un paso, luego otro y se giro para salir de la cocina, mientras kagome se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras trataba de recupera el ritmo de su respiración y corazón._


	7. HERENCIA DEL ALMA CAP 6

BIEN, BIEN... ESTO SIGUE... ¿QUE MAS PUEDE PASAR?

**_HERENCIA DEL ALMA_**

**_VI_**

_Días después Kagome salió de sus clases de idioma, no se anduvo con prisa pues Sesshomaru dijo que prepararía la cena esa noche. La joven se hecho la mochila a la espalda y se encamino hasta el parqueo del instituto donde tenía la moto._

_-¡Higurashi!__ -grito una joven y Kagome se detuvo_

_Una de sus compañeras de clases se detuvo frente a ella y de su cartera saco un cuaderno de apuntes y se lo devolvió a Kagome._

_-Toma y gracias, sino es por ti me hubiera ido fatal en los exámenes, me has salvado__ -dijo la joven sonriendo._

_-De nada y descuida__ -dijo Kagome tomando su cuaderno y guardándolo en su propia mochila_

_Ambas chicas se despidieron quedando para tomar un refrigerio al salir de la próxima clase en agradecimiento del favor prestado. Kagome se giro y se encamino hasta su moto, luego de colocarse la chaqueta, los guantes y el casco protector, la joven monto su vehículo y salió del edificio._

_No había avanzado diez kilómetros cuando se percato de que el mismo coche negro la estaba siguiendo, confusa y no muy segura, la joven giro varias veces en diferentes esquinas, el coche hizo lo mismo, para asegurarse completamente Kagome se detuvo frente a un 24horas y se desmonto, entro y escondiéndose en uno de los estantes puedo ver como el coche se detenía mas delante._

_"Me están siguiendo... ¿Sesshomaru?... No, el me lo diría" tomando lo que tenía enfrente que resulto ser una caja de galletas de chocolates fue a la caja y pago._

_Luego salió y monto de nuevo, tomando nota mental de la matricula se puso en marcha y haciendo un par de cortes pudo perder el vehículo. Minutos después llego en tiempo record a la casa, pero antes de entrar se aseguro que nadie la hubiera seguido._

_Entro en casa, dejando la llave en el llavero se detuvo entre la sala y la cocina._

_-Hane llegas...__ -dijo Sesshomaru pero cayó cuando vino venir el puño de Kagome- ¡Pero ¿Qué demonios?! ¡HANE!_

_Sesshomaru empezó a esquivar todos los golpes que Kagome le enviaba, dieron un par de vueltas mientras ella trataba de asestarle un puñetazo o una pata._

_-¡Otra vez!__ -dijo desviando una patada y empujándola dos pasos atrás- y ¡Ahora ¿Que hice?!_

_Kagome al ver que no puede con el, comienza a lanzar cojines de los muebles y en lo que Sesshomaru los esquivas._

_-¡TU!... ¡Cómo te atreves a ponerme vigilantes!__ -le grita la joven los cojines decorativos de los muebles._

_-¡De que rayos!...__ -exclama Sesshomaru_

_Pero no pudo seguir hablando, Kagome le lanza un patada él se agacha y conectándole una barredora la tira al suelo. La joven sintió que perdía todo el aire y que este no regresaba, al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Sesshomaru sobre ella, sosteniéndole las manos por encima de la cabeza. _

_-Empecemos de nuevo ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?__ -dijo Sesshomaru respirando para calmarse mientras que Kagome le lanza una mirada fulminante de sus dorados ojos- No te he puesto ningún vigilante, y de haberlo hecho te lo hubiera dicho._

_-¡Tu nunca dices lo que vas hacer... Solo lo haces porque así lo crees correcto! __-le grita Kagome a lo que Sesshomaru elevo una ceja_

_-Viéndolo de ese modo…__ -comenta Sesshomaru pensativo_

_-Es decir ¿Que el coche que ha estado siguiéndome no lo enviaste tu?__ -le cuestiona Kagome forcejando para liberar sus manos_

_-No…__ -respondió Sesshomaru para suspirar, soltar las manos de Kagome y ponerse de pie _

_-Me estás diciendo que han estado siguiéndote__ -le cuestiono mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie._

_-Es que la situación es tan propia de ti... Yo... lo siento__ -respondió Kagome para quitarse la chaqueta "Cielos... que es lo que me está sucediendo, yo nunca había actuado o explotado así"- Si, desde que salí del instituto -le comenta, entonces ve como un brillo mortal aparece en los plateados ojos de Sesshomaru_

_-¿Tomaste nota de la placa del vehículo?__ -le cuestiona para ambos caminar hacia la cocina_

_-Eh, pues si__ -le responde para darle el número de matrícula._

_Kagome observa como Sesshomaru saca su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y llama a Shyaoran dándole el número de matrícula, luego conversan unos segundos más para después colgar._

_-Desde mañana Shyaoran te llevara a donde quieras, no saldrás sola de nuevo__ -le dice Sesshomaru_

_-¡Que!__ -exclama la joven- eso sí que no Sesshomaru, si prefieres estaré atenta y llamare a Li, pero no vas a encerrarme o a cambiar mi rutina -le dice Kagome aireada._

_-Hane__ -dice Sesshomaru con tacto_

_-¡NO!__ -le responde Kagome- Por favor... tendré cuidado, además no creo que me hayan visto sin el casco._

_-De acuerdo__ -dijo Sesshomaru cediendo, pero no de buena manera._

_/_

_Al día siguiente Sesshomaru entro en la casa justo cuando Kagome entraba en la cocina para prepara la cena._

_-Okairi -le dijo ella y entro en la cocina seguida unos minutos después por Sesshomaru, el cual se había cambiado de ropa- ¿Tienes respuesta de la matricula?_

_-Li le ha seguida la pista -dijo sentándose y viendo como Kagome se giraba secándose la mano para recostarse de la meseta mármol- quien te siguió, trabaja para los Matsumoto._

_-Y ¿Esos quiénes son? -le pregunta Kagome_

_-No es quienes, es ¿Quién? -le dice Sesshomaru haciendo una mueca- Matsumoto Sara, salí con ella un par de veces. Es la única heredera de la familia, ha estado obsesionada con llevarme al matrimonio, supongo que algo le ha llegado._

_-Oh, una antigua novia resentida por no cumplir sus deseos -le responde kagome con una mueca- y ahora ¿Qué crees que hará? Se nota que no le gusto que la dejaras._

_-Un poco tarde y tonto, salí con más mujeres después de ella -dice Sesshomaru tomando una uva del centro de mesa_

_-Creo que esa Matsumoto pensó que podrías correr lo que querías y luego volver a ella... Existe ese tipo de pensamiento -le comenta Kagome mirándolo._

_-Mientras estuve con ella le fui fiel, y así con todas mis anteriores parejas -le responde disgustado_

_-Pues esta se toma muy en serio lo de "Me pertenece" -le dice a su vez la joven para acercarse y sentarse frente a él en el desayunador._

_-Solo le interesa mi dinero, sus empresas están pasando por un mal momento -le explica Sesshomaru- me ha hecho varias escenas y aunque le he asegurado que no pienso tolerarlas sigue fastidiando. No sé que se trae pero al parecer quiere estar enterada de todo._

_-Pues parece ser de las que haría lo que sea por obtener lo que desea y esas son las más peligrosa -le dice Kagome para luego apoyar la barbilla ambas manos juntas- con cuantas ex tendré que vérmelas en un futuro ¿No debería estar enterada?_

_-Tú ya sabes en quien debes confiar, guíate de tu instinto -le dice para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su despacho, pero antes de salir de la cocina se detiene y se gira de perfil- pero no confíes en nadie totalmente... Nunca muestres todas tus cartas._

_Durante la cena hablaron de temas neutrales y nada que tuviera que ver con trabajo. Al terminar Kagome preparo Té, fue a la biblioteca y le dejo el de Sesshomaru a un lado en el escritorio cuando se giro para dejarlo este hablo._

_-¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? -le pregunta Sesshomaru dejando lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Gracias pero iré a mi habitación a estudiar mi plan de estudio para mañana, comenzara temprano -le responde Kagome agarrando la bandeja con sus dos manos al frente._

_-Pensé que mañana no tenías estudios -le comenta el peli plateado._

_-¿Eh?... -murmura Kagome y girándose se encamina a la puerta- tengo que estudiar._

_-No tienes nada que hacer verdad -le dice Sesshomaru mientras se recuesta del sillón, descansa su mejilla en la palma de su mano y observa seriamente la espalda recta de Kagome- Tomate un descanso mañana._

_Kagome se gira sorprendida por lo dicho, Sesshomaru toma su taza y da un sorbo para luego mirarla a los ojos._

_-Kagome, si apresuras las cosas no tendrás buenos resultado -le dice sesshomaru para dejar la taza sobre el escritorio otra vez- yo creo que deberías dar lo mejor de ti a tu propio ritmo, quiero que recuerdes esto ahora y en el futuro._

_"Sesshomaru... No puedo creerlo, el me esta dando consejos y lo dice en serio" piensa Kagome mientras observa como el la mira a los ojos sin malicia, sin burla y muy seriamente._

_-Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta -le dice ella mientras sale de la biblioteca._

_Minutos después ella regreso con su taza de Té y se sentó con sesshomaru, le hizo compañía en lo que él trabajaba ella se recostó del sillón a leer un libro de idiomas. _

_Una semana después Kagome le ayudaba a Sesshomaru con su trabajo, poco a poco empezó a comprender lo que hacia Sesshomaru y como manejaba algunas de las situaciones._

_/_

_Sesshomaru cerro la carpeta en la que estaba trabajando y la dejo sobre el escritorio, luego se giro en su sillón y observo la ciudad a través del amplio cristal._

_"Han pasado siete meses desde que estoy con Kagome" piensa mientras hace girar la argolla de oro blanco en su dedo anular "Tal como lo supuse su inteligencia, intelecto, energía, carácter incluso la dulzura y muchas mas de las tantas cualidades que note en sus cartas, están presentes en ella... se que ella es fuerte y lo será aun en casos extremos... Hane... En verdad eres mi preciosa Hane..." Sesshomaru dejo de mirar la argolla y al escuchar que tocaban la puerta se giro._

_-Tashio-sama aquí están los documentos que estaba esperando -le dice la secretaria._

_-Gracias, puede retirarse -dijo tomando el sobre mientras la mujer hacia reverencia y se marchaba, este guardo el sobre en su maletín y se dispuso a marcharse... ya era hora._

_/_

_A la mañana siguiente_

_"Hane... Hane... Eres preciosa... Tu cuerpo, tus senos... ábrete a mi... Déjame entrar Hane... eres mía... Hane... Deliciosa... Todo tu cuerpo... Deseo probarlo..."_

_-Sessh... -gimió Kagome despertándose de golpe y sentándose en la cama, su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y excitado, sus manos temblaban y había humedad entre sus piernas- mi... mi cuerpo lo desea... Lo desea mucho... No puedo controlar estos sueños… si sigo así me voy a volver loca... Necesito que me abrace... Que me acaricie... Que calme la ansiedad...-susurra mientras cierra sus piernas muy juntas para controlar el deseo palpitante en el centro de ellas._

_La joven observa por el cristal de la ventana de su cuarto que ya ha amanecido y se levanta de golpe para correr al baño y tomar una ducha de agua fría. "Cielos... esto se esta volviendo rutina" piensa la joven mientras el chorro de agua enfría su cuerpo caliente._

_Una hora después mientras tomaba una taza de café sesshomaru salio vestido con ropa casual, Kagome se quedo mirándolo embelesada y el recuerdo de su cuerpo junto al de sesshomaru mientras ella estaba sobre el buscando su propio placer la invadió de repente causándole que su rostro se sonrojara de golpe, en ese momento Sesshomaru se gira y observa el acalorado rostro de aome._

_-Mmm... Hane ¿Estas bien? -pregunta Sesshomaru mientras se acerca a ella y coloca una mano en su frente- tienes fiebre, tu cara esta roja._

_-Eh... ah... No, es por el vapor del café... esta caliente -dice esta mientras finge soplar el vapor de su taza_

_-Segura... Bien. -dice para sentarse frente a ella en la mesa. Luego deja su taza sobre esta y la mira- hoy tienes el día libre... ¿Te gustaría ir a algún lado conmigo?_

_-Mmm... Yo... -susurra Aome "No puedo... No puedo estar mucho tiempo a tu lado... tu esencia, tu olor me tiene loca"- Yo..._

_-No pongas esa cara tan trágica, tómalo como salir a respirar aire -le dice para tomar un poco de café- hoy tengo el día libre, podemos salir, comer fuera y hacer algo de compras... cualquier cosa que necesites. _

_-Etto... yo... claro -dijo esta sabiendo que no ganaría nada negándose a salir. "Dios... alguien ¡AYUDAME!"_

_Media hora después Kagome se monto en el BMW plateado último modelo para solo dos personas de Sesshomaru. Fueron de compras, luego comieron en un restaurant, y al atardecer se detuvieron en la playa._

_-¡Hmmm!... Esto es fantástico -murmura Kagome mientras se estira y observa el hermoso atardecer perderse en la línea del horizonte- Waaaaah... Mira Sessho es hermoso -dice Kagome mientras se gira y mira a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa._

_"Tu eres mas hermosa Hane" piensa el mientras saborea la brillante sonrisa que le brinda la joven._

_-Mi familia y yo vivíamos aquí en Tokio, luego del accidente en el que murieron mis padres y mi hermano me fui a estados unidos -le contó Sesshomaru mientras observaba con la joven en el atardecer- vivíamos en un Ryokan (casa tradicional japonesa)... en el jardín había un enorme árbol de flores de sakura y por una extraña razón siempre tenia flores, siempre pensé que ese árbol era especial._

_-Sessho... maru -susurro esta asombrada de que el le haya contado de su vida y de su familia."Me... De alguna manera me siento mas cerca de Sesshomaru... mi corazón late rápido y siento algo calido en mi pecho"_

_-A por cierto -dijo este mientras sacaba un sobre de su gabardina negra- esto es para ti, es información sobre tus padres._

_-¿Eh... sobre mis padres?... -susurro Kagome mirando el sobre con miedo- tu... yo..._

_-No los he leído -dijo el mirándola seriamente y viendo el temor en sus ojos- Si deseas leerlo o No, si deseas creer o No lo que hay dentro es tu decisión. Pero sea lo que sea yo seguiré a tu lado, mi pequeña Hane._

_-Sesshomaru... -susurra Kagome tomando el sobre y abriéndolo._

_-Si tus padres están bien y si deseas verlos te ayudare en lo que desees... -le responde muy serio a lo que Kagome se sonroja, baja el rostro y lee el reporte- Hane..._

_-No... -susurro ella con gesto triste- No será necesario._

_-Hane... -susurra Sesshomaru observando la tristeza en su rostro pero también la ve sonreír- Hane... ¿Estás bien?... -le dice preocupado acercándose a ella- ellos..._

_-Fallecieron -responde Kagome mientras observa la foto de boda de sus padres- pero al parecer mientras estuvieron vivos fueron felices._

_-Hane... -susurra Sesshomaru levantando una mano para acariciar el rostro de Kagome, esta al sentir la caricia se recuesta de esta y cierra los ojos para dejarse caer sobre el sólido y firme pecho de Sesshomaru._

_"Es... Es extraño, pensé que al saber de mi padres todo se resolvería y el sentimiento de vació en mi interior desaparecería... Pero me he dado cuenta... Que ahora que se la verdad de mi familia... Se que nunca me sentí mas sola que cuando no siento el toque de Sesshomaru en mi... el vació en mi es porque Sesshomaru ya no me toca. Siempre tuve a sesshomaru a mi lado, el siempre estuvo presente en mi mente, mi deseos, mis anhelos, mis metas... En todo lo que he hecho el siempre ha estado presente, el es la fuerza que me impulsa a vivir... Yo me he..." piensa Kagome mientras abre los ojos sorprendida de tal pensamiento._

_-Es cierto... Sesshomaru tu conseguiste esto para mí -dice Kagome percatándose de lo que hizo sesshomaru por ella- pero ¿Por qué conseguiste esto para mi?_

_Sesshomaru solo la mira en silencio mientras ella cierra el sobre con la información._

_-Tu... ¿Qué hiciste para conseguir esta información? -le cuestiona Kagome mirándolo._

_-Hane... ¿Te enojarías si te lo dijera? -le responde sonriendo de una manera tan sexy que Kagome solo puede sonrojarse._

_"Sesshomaru... ¿Estará bien?... aun después todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros... aun si pienso en todo, no me hará ningún bien... ¿Cierto?"_

_Regresaron al vehiculo y se pusieron en marcha, al llegar a la casa Kagome se percato de que las luces estaban encendidas._

_"Shyaoran... Esta en casa ¿Vino por Sesshomaru?" pensó la chica mientras se desmontaban en el garaje y esperaba que sesshomaru cerrara para juntos entrar._

_La puerta de la casa se abrió justo cuando Kagome llego a esta y pudo ver a Shyaoran en el marco y luego al lado del joven apareció una hermosa joven de pelo negro largo, y ojos café que salio corriendo de la casa y se lanzo sobre Sesshomaru que tenia ambas manos llenas de bolsa de las compras y lo beso en la boca._

_-¡PRESIDENTE! Ya volvió que bueno -dijo la mujer mientras seguía colgada del cuello de Sesshomaru._


	8. HERENCIA DEL ALMA CAP 7

**_JEJEJE... ESTO SIGUE_**

**_HERENCIA DEL ALMA_**

**_VII_**

_Kagome observo como la hermosa joven posaba sus labios sobre los de Sesshomaru y como este la miraba sorprendido y luego le sonreía… "Esa sonrisa... El nunca me sonreído así" pensó la joven mientras sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho._

_-Presidente, es muy tarde ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Tengo toda la tarde esperándolo?-le dice esta mientras desliza sus manos sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru y le sonríe- que malo es Jefe, y yo que cruce el océano para verlo y no esta para recibirme._

_"¿Qué sucede? Esa mujer... ¿Quién es esa mujer?..." piensa Kagome observando la escena sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, esta sereno y sus ojos no mostraban ninguna sentimiento._

_-Yo no te pedí que vinieras... Shaoran...-dice sesshomaru para entrar a la casa y dejar las bolsas sobre el sillón para luego girarse y ver como Kagome deja las bolsas al lado de las demás y ver como la mujer vuelve a colgarse del brazo de este._

_-Waaa… que malo eres Jefe -dice la mujer mirando de reojo a Kagome que observaba la escena sin mostrar rencor u otra emoción, sino de lo mas tranquila._

_-Creo que ya estará satisfecha Señora Kikyo -le dice Shaoran con respeto- permítame llevarla a un hotel..._

_-¡NO!... Yo me quedara con el jefe -le responde mirándolo muy seria y de manera fría- mientras este en Japón me quedare en esta casa._

_-¡Kikyo-sama!-dice Shaoran- No hay habitaciones disponibles aquí._

_Kagome observa de uno a otro, la forma en que esa mujer trata a Shaoran y se percato de que esta tenía mucha influencia "¿Quién será esta persona?"_

_-Voy a dormir con el jefe en su cama por lo que no importa-le dice kikyo a Shaoran, mientras Kagome mira de uno a otro y luego a Sesshomaru que no intervenía en la situación. "¿Dormirá con Sesshomaru en su cama?"_

_-Como siempre...-empezó a decir Shaoran pero la mujer de nombre Kikyo lo miro de manera fría._

_-Cállate Shaoran -le dijo Kikyo, a eso Kagome miro a Shaoran que hizo silencio de inmediato.- esto no tiene nada que ver contigo... ¿No tienes algo que hacer?... Desaparece._

_-Suficiente, deja ya a Shaoran -corto Sesshomaru alzando la voz un poco- Kagome -dice Sesshomaru mirando a Kagome mientras toma a Kikyo por el antebrazo- te presento a Kikyo Takeshi, es una mujer de extraordinario talento, así que creo que te motivara y te será de gran ayuda en el futuro._

_-Encantada de conocerte... Kagome -le dice en voz moderada y con una fría sonrisa en el rostro y aun colgada del brazo de Sesshomaru_

_"¿Por qué siento cierta hostilidad?" pensó Kagome mientras asentía sin revelar nada mas que una mirada amable y serena._

_-He estado deseando verte... ¿Sabes?-le revela la mujer poniéndose seria._

_"¿De veras?" piensa Kagome mientras ve la fría mirada en el rostro de la mujer._

_-Usted es la mujer que dirigió al presidente a abandonar todo en Estado Unidos ¿Cierto? -le dice directamente Kikyo a Kagome_

_Kagome inclina la cabeza a un lado y luego mira a sesshomaru, pero sin demostrar molestia o alguna inconveniente por lo dicho._

_-Es suficiente Kikyo -dice Sesshomaru masajeándose la sien en la frente- Shaoran puedes retirarte._

_-Si, señor Sesshomaru -dice Shaoran mientras les hace una reverencia y luego una a Kagome.- Señora Kagome._

_-Buenas noches Shaoran -le dice Kagome con una sonrisa._

_Luego de que Shaoran se marcho, Kagome se giro hacia Sesshomaru._

_-Bueno, gracias por el paseo Sesshomaru -dijo Kagome haciendo una reverencia a ambos- un placer conocerla señora Takeshi y por favor siéntase como en su casa, que tengan buenas noches._

_La joven se dirigió hacia el sillón y tomo las bolsas de las compras y se encamino a su cuarto._

_Cuando Kagome desapareció, Kikyo se giro y miro a Sesshomaru, este le devolvió la mirada._

_-¿Y Esto es un matrimonio?... Parece mas una casa de convivencia amistosa-le tira a la cara con una sonrisa._

_-Esto no es de tu incumbencia -le responde muy serio y fríamente mientras toma las bolsas que Kagome no se llevo y se encamino a su cuarto._

_/_

_A la mañana siguiente Kagome sirvió el desayuno y los tres desayunaron sin decir palabra alguna y mientras tomaban el café después del desayuno la joven observo como Sesshomaru le consultaba a Kikyo sobre los asuntos de las empresas y como le sonreía cuando le acertaba a algo._

_"Kikyo Takeshi, encargada de la sucursal de Moon Corporation en Estados unidos, la mano derecha de Sesshomaru... se ven muy unidos... la relación de sesshomaru y yo no llega ni a los tobillos de las de ellos" piensa la joven mientras se lleva su taza de Te a los labios._

_-Kikyo -dice sesshomaru acercándose a la mujer y se recuesta sobre su hombro para enseñarle un documento- que opinas sobre este problema._

_-Mmm... si por mí fuera…-respondió Kikyo mientras señalaba sobre el documento._

_-Bien, gracias por el dato -dijo Sesshomaru reposando su mano sobre el hombre de Kikyo._

_-De nada jefe-dice esta para girarse, mirar a Kagome y sonreírle de manera fría mientras sesshomaru se giraba para dirigirse a su cuarto._

_"No es mi imaginación ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa mujer?!" piensa Kagome dejando su taza sobre la mesa._

_-Señora Takeshi ¿Cuál es su relación con Sesshomaru?-le pregunta Kagome dejando reposar sus manos juntas sobre la mesa._

_-Yo era su subordinada, luego su mano derecha en la empresa en América y...-le dice kikyo tomando su taza de café para tomar un trago._

_-¿Y?...-susurro Kagome esperando lo que sigue._

_-No voy a decirte -le dice kikyo para dejar su taza sobre la mesa y mirarla mientras le sonríe de manera fría._

_"¡Eh!... esta de broma... se la ha tomado conmigo... ¡Esta mujer...!" piensa Kagome mientras ve que sesshomaru se acerca ya vestido con su traje de trabajar._

_-Vamos Kikyo -dice Sesshomaru para tomar su gabardina._

_-Si Jefe-dice Kikyo para levantarse de la mesa y tomar su bolso y su abrigo._

_-Estaré en casa temprano Kagome ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?-le pregunto Sesshomaru acomodándose la gabardina sobre sus hombros._

_-Jefe... si no nos marchamos no llegara temprano-le insiste kikyo colocándose su abrigo._

_-A si-dice Sesshomaru tomando su maletín_

_-Si te parece bien cenare fuera-le responde Kagome mientras observa como kikyo se acerca a Sesshomaru y volver a colgarse de su brazo "¡Es que no sabe caminar sobre sus propios pies!"_

_-Me voy entonces -dice Sesshomaru para abrirle la puerta a kikyo y salir el tras de ella._

_Kagome se quedo un rato observando la puerta, luego recogió la vajilla y luego de limpiar se marcho a sus deberes._

_-Tres dias después-_

_-Durante las clases de Etiqueta y protocolo-_

_-¡NO, NO, NO! -le grito la mujer- esa es la cuchara de postre._

_-Eh… a si-respondió Kagome tomando otra vez la cuchara equivocada._

_-Durante las clases de arreglo florar-_

_-Higurashi, si sigues así acabaras por romper todas las rosas y ramos—le dice la sensei._

_-Lo siento-dijo Kagome colocando el ramo en el arreglo._

_-Higurashi, por tu arreglo puedo ver que tienes mucha tensión acumulada-le dice la sensei._

_-Al atardecer en las clases de defensa personal.-_

_"¿Por qué?... ¡MALDICION! Que se cree esa mujer una especia de cartera para estas colgada de su hombro... ¡ARRRG!... déjenme ponerle las manos encima" pensaba Kagome mientras sin percatarse liberaba una gran energía y destreza._

_-¡HIGURASHI! -grita el entrenador justo cuando Kagome iba a golpearlo por sexta vez._

_kagome salio de su ensoñación de furia y se percato de que su entrenador estaba en el suelo golpeado y además tenia un golpe en la frente que estaba sangrando._

_-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede hoy?!-le grito mientras trataba de levantarse pero no podía._

_-¿Sensei..? -gimió Kagome preocupada al ver la situación- Lo siento... perdóneme… he estado muy… estresada... lo siento...-rogó la joven mientras ayudaba al sensei a levantarse pero el dolor de sus costillas y un tobillo no lo dejaron ponerse de pie._

_Al final Kagome tuvo que llamar una ambulancia, al regresar a casa se detuvo en la puerta de entrada miro su mano vendada "Que le diré a sesshomaru... de seguro se enojara" pensó Kagome al recordar lo que le dijo el medico._

_"El señor esta bien, solo tiene un esguince en el tobillo y la nariz rota" esta tembló al recordar que sus clases de defensa habían concluido "¡TODO EL MALDITO DIA FUE UN DESASTRE!" grito Kagome en su mente._

_Tomo sus llaves y entro a casa, se dirigió directamente a su cuarto a tomar un baño y se puso suéter que por sus largas mangas cubría sus manos, esa noche Sesshomaru no cuestiono sus tareas diarias y ella lo dejo pasar para no tener que darle explicaciones, cenaron tranquilos y Kagome se excuso al terminar con la excusa de que tenía tareas que concluir._

_Sesshomaru la vio marcharse rápido y miro a kikyo que alzo sus hombros como restándole importancia, pero cuando Kagome iba subir las escaleras al elevar el brazo Sesshomaru pudo ver su mano vendada._

_"Hane..." pensó preocupado al verla subir y luego perderse en su cuarto._

_/_

_-Al día siguiente-_

_Sesshomaru estaba en su oficina cuando Shaoran entro a su oficina, este dejo lo que estaba haciendo y cruzo los brazos._

_-¿Y bien?... ¿Por qué Kagome tiene su mano herida?...-cuestiono el oji plateado._

_Shaoran miro a su jefe y dudo si decir todo o solo acortar los sucesos._

_-Al parecer no le fue bien el día de ayer a Kagome -dijo Shyaoran- todos sus maestros estaban conmocionados por el comportamiento de ella ayer. Fallo en las clases de Etiqueta, en las de arreglo florar y...-siguió Shaoran y se detuvo y lo miro._

_-¿Y?...-dijo Sesshomaru esperando y perdiendo la paciencia._

_-Ayer Kagome mando a su sensei de defensa personal al hospital-le informo haciendo que sesshomaru abriera sus ojos sorprendidos._

_-¿Qué?-dijo sesshomaru poniéndose de pie._

_-Según el sensei, algo paso ayer... mientras luchaban se percato de que Kagome estaba pensativa pero de un momento a otro se volvió violenta, los movimientos en falso de repente se volvieron certeros hasta que por mas que la llamo la joven no reaccionaba -continuo Shaoran viendo como Sesshomaru lo veía incrédulo- al parecer Kagome se dejo llevar por algo y cuando reacciono se disculpo diciendo que estaba muy estresada... ella llamo una ambulancia y el resultado fue la mano herida de ella, y el sensei tiene un esguince en el tobillo y la nariz partida.-concluyo Shaoran mientras veía que Sesshomaru se dejaba caer de golpe en el sillón detrás de su escritorio._

_-Sin mas me retiro Señor Sesshomaru -dijo Shaoran dejando el sobre la mesa "Personalmente, creo que esa tensión tiene que ver más con cierta visita"._

_"Hane... aun no confías en mi" pensaba Sesshomaru girándose a mirar por el cristal._

_"¡Que me pasa! Porque me molesta tanto que estén todo el tiempo juntos... además ¿¡PORQUE TIENE QUE ESTAR TODO EL MALDITO TIEMPO JUNTOS!? ¿¡PORQUE EL LE PRESTA TANTA ATENCION!? ¿¡PORQUE LE SONRIE TANTO!? ¿¡Y PORQUE DEMONIOS DUERMEN JUNTOS!" pensaba Kagome mientras escribía rápidamente en su cuaderno y luego se detenía de golpe._

_"Por dios, lentamente he cambiado" pensó está mirando el cuaderno._

_Sesshomaru vio la puerta de Kagome abierta y al detenerse en ella la vio escribiendo rápido pero al mismo tiempo se veía que estaba perdida, mientras su frente reposaba sobre una de sus manos. El se acerco y puso una mano en su hombro._

_-Hane-susurro Sesshomaru pero la retiro al ver como Kagome se tensaba y se giraba asustada a verlo._

_-¡Ah!...-dijo esta girándose en su silla frente al escritorio en su habitación._

_-Cómo no has bajado a cenar, pensé que estabas enferma-le dijo sesshomaru bajando la mano y la guardaba en su pantalón._

_"Sessho... ¡NO ES ASI!... solo me sorprendiste…" pensó Kagome._

_-No tienes que huir de mi Hane, ya te prometí que no te tocaría de nuevo y soy un hombre de palabra.-le dijo Sesshomaru fríamente_

_ "¡NO MALINTRERPRETES!... ¡PORQUE NO ME TOCAS ES QUE ESTOY ASI!" grito Kagome desesperada en su cabeza, luego dejando el lápiz sobre el cuaderno._

_-Sessho…-empezó a decir Kagome decidida a decirle como se sentía en realidad_

_-Jefe...-susurro kikyo mientras Kagome la vio echándose al cuello de sesshomaru y le decía en voz alta al lado del oído- le gustaría jugar ajedrez... Hace tanto tiempo que no jugamos._

_"Kikyo... Tu otra vez" pensó la joven mientras suspiraba y tomaba su lápiz de nuevo._

_-Además me gustaría aprender algo más del maestro-dijo esta restregándose en el brazo de sesshomaru como una niña coqueta._

_-Eso hace mucho kikyo-le responde sesshomaru endulzando su rostro, Kagome vio ese rostro dulce tan diferente a como la miraba a ella y se giro para seguir escribiendo de nuevo- sin embargo... ¿Sabes jugar ajedrez Kagome?_

_-He visto como juegan -le respondió Kagome aun dándole la espalda a los dos mientras copiaba en su cuaderno._

_-Vamos, aprovechare para enseñarte, trata de no olvidar nada-le dice Sesshomaru a lo que Kagome se gira sorprendida._

_-¿Eh?... ¿Yo?... pero...-murmuro Kagome y kikyo se separa de Sesshomaru el cual sale del cuarto y esta la mira._

_-Tienes una gran oportunidad, el jefe se ha ofrecido para enseñarte-la pincha kikyo con una mirada risueña- y no estas interesada... Que desagradecida eres._

_Durante unos minutos Kagome observa a kikyo, esta vestida con un pantalón corto muy sexy y una blusa strapless, su pelo suelto y un maquillaje tenue._

_-Supongo -dice Kagome para ponerse de pie y seguir a Kikyo a la sala._

_Kagome se sienta en el suelo a un lado mientras Sesshomaru y kikyo juegan en el suelo frente a ella, mientras este le da instrucciones de cómo se juega. La joven observa cada una de las facciones de Kikyo y se sorprende._

_"Increíble, mientras esta en silencio se puede observar una verdadera y dulce belleza... pero cuando se dirige hacia a mi... la dureza con la que me trata…" luego Kagome mira a Sesshomaru que estaba concentrado en el juego "Sesshomaru ¿Por qué no me dijiste de ella? ¿Tan cómodos se siente compartiendo cama? ¿Tan unidos que toleras todo sus caprichos?... ¿Tan cercanos que toleras sus besos frente a mi?... ha... Que estupida soy... Estoy... ¡Estoy celosa de Kikyo!"._

_Al final sesshomaru gano y kikyo sugirió que Kagome jugara la siguiente. Ambas prepararon el tablero y antes de empezar el juego el celular de Sesshomaru sonó._

_-Empiecen sin mí, permiso-dice este mientras se pone de pie y se aleja._

_-Es alguien del trabajo así que es inevitable -susurra kikyo cediéndole el comienzo._

_-Ah... si -dice Kagome moviendo ficha. A la sexta ficha que Kagome mueve kikyo mueve su sexta ficha._

_-Puedes que seas la esposa y sucesora del Jefe... pero no sabes nada.-le dice kikyo en tono frió y despectivo._

_"¡¿Qué?!" grito Kagome en su cabeza deteniendo su mano en el aire cuando iba a jugar._

_-Lo se todo sobre el-susurra Kikyo venenosa- incluso como es en el sexo-kikyo se percata de que Kagome no levanta la vista del tablero y aprovecha la ocasión- el jefe es el hombre mas maravilloso, no he conocido a nadie que pudiera superarlo... Pero creo que no es algo que valga la pena decírtelo a ti... ¿No crees Kagome -chan?-concluyo kikyo riendo se bajito._

_-Si, supongo que si-susurra Kagome mientras toma su septima pieza y la mueve sobre el tablero. _

_-Perdón por levantarme en medio del juego -se disculpo Sesshomaru mirando el tablero._

_-Si me disculpan ya me retiro -dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie rápidamente y empujando a sesshomaru al pasar- buenas noches._

_-¿Qué pasa Kagome…?-dice sesshomaru al verla correr a las escaleras_

_-Ups… -susurra kikyo mirando a sesshomaru sonriendo- parece que no le gusto el juego._

_-Estás segura de eso kikyo-le dice sesshomaru a la mujer._

_-¿Eh?-susurra kikyo entonces para mirar el tablero, percatándose de que en los siguientes pasos en los que Kikyo se dedico a torturarla, Kagome había bloqueado todas sus fichas y le había dado jaque._

_-Mientras en la habitación de Kagome-_

_"¡No, No, No que demonios me sucede… ¿Por qué me afecto tanto lo que ella me dijo?... mi pecho duele… duele mucho" pensó Kagome que estaba acostada boca-abajo en su cama, mientras sentía que de sus ojos comenzaron humedecerse._

_-Hane… estás bien-dice sesshomaru entrando a su cuarto._

_"Sesshomaru... Vino detrás de mi" pensó la joven apretando la almohada contra su pecho "Vino por mi"_

_-Te dijo kikyo algo que te hizo sentir mal-dijo haciendo que algo dentro de Kagome rechinara por la sola mención del nombre- si es así déjame disculparme por ella... A pesar de toda su dureza ella no es mala persona._

_"Ah... Solo vino por eso... para disculparse por ella" algo dentro de Kagome se desato y apretó los puños debajo de la almohada mientras hervía de los celos. _

_-No estoy molesta-respondió Kagome de lo más calmada y sin dejar notar que estaba llorando._

_-Entonces porque...-dijo poniendo una rodilla sobre la cama haciendo que Kagome por gravedad se girara hacia el, percatándose sesshomaru rápidamente de su rostro rojo y sus lagrimas- Hane... ¿Porque estas llorando?_

_-Yo... No es nada-dijo girándose de nuevo y tapándose el rostro._

_"¡Hane!... Nunca te he visto llorar..." piensa Sesshomaru sorprendido, ya que ni esa noche ella demostró tal debilidad._

_-De acuerdo, no es nada -dijo entonces acercándose mas a Kagome para colocar su mano sobre su frente- ¿Tienes fiebre o…?_

_Pero cuando Kagome sintió la mano de Sesshomaru sobre su frente se giro sobresalta e inconcientemente lanzo un zarpazo en el rostro de él dejándole una herida en la mejilla, al ver esto Kagome se sentó rápidamente. Sesshomaru se alejo un poco con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió de repente y sus ojos mostraban una mirada fría que Kagome conocía bien._

_-Hane... No quieres que te toque...-susurro Sesshomaru aun de rodillas sobre la cama._

_-Yo...-empezó a decir Kagome pero de repente las manos de Sesshomaru volaron a sus hombros- ¡Sesshomaru!-gimió Kagome al ser lanzada con fuerza a la cama._

_Sesshomaru elevo las manos de Kagome sobre su cabeza, se coloco sobre ella y la beso a la fuerza, pero el beso no duro ya que Sesshomaru se percato de que esta vez la joven no opuso resitencia... pero tampoco le devolvió el beso, se quedo inmóvil debajo de el. Este elevo el rostro y observo la mirada de desolación en las doradas orbes de Kagome y las lagrimas bajando como dos ríos por sus sien._

_"¿Por qué...? ¿Porque no dejan de brotar mis lagrimas?" Gimió la joven en su interior._

_Sesshomaru soltó suavemente sus manos y las bajo a los costado de la joven, la miro por unos segundos y se puso de pie, Kagome se giro sobre su cuerpo dándole la espalda, después de verla unos segundos mas Sesshomaru salio de su habitación._


	9. HERENCIA DEL ALMA CAP 8

**_SIGAMOS DONDE NOS QUEDAMOS..._**

**_HERENCIA DEL ALMA_**

**_VIII_**

"_Han pasado dos semanas desde que Kikyo llego a nuestra casa, y cinco días que no cenaba, comía o desayunaba con sesshomaru, hoy iré a configurar mi firma personal y mi sello con el apellido Tashio, desde hoy seré Kagome Tashio... Pasare a tomar el control en conjunto con Sesshomaru... Desde hoy quedara escrito que soy la Sucesora del imperio Tashio, incluyendo Moon Corporation con todas sus sucursales internacionales…"_

_-Es Kikyo-sama -dijo Shaoran mientras mira por el retrovisor para ver como Kagome sale de su ensoñación y le devuelve la mirada- no te ves bien Kagome -pero la joven solo mantiene silencio y desvía la mirada. Hacia una semana que Shaoran no veía a Kagome sonreír y eso lo tenia preocupado- sus modales y grandes frases se disuelven cuando la conoces mejor-le dice Shaoran pero Kagome sigue en su mundo y lo ignora._

_Minutos después llegan a la notaria y proceden al papeleo. Tres horas después salen y luego de subirse al vehiculo se ponen en marcha. Cuando llevaban un rato en silencio Kagome se giro y observa a Shaoran, este se percato y ambos se miraron a los ojos._

_-¿Sesshomaru y Kikyo... Son amantes? -le pregunta directamente Kagome a Shaoran._

_-¿Por qué piensa eso?-pregunta a su vez el joven._

_-Solo responde-le contesta Kagome._

_-Kikyo siempre tiende a exagerar los gestos con el señor Sesshomaru -le responde Shaoran._

_-¿Estás seguro?... no será que antes no podían estar juntos y ahora...-le dice Kagome desviando la mirada_

_-No, que yo sepa nunca ha existido ese tipo de relación entre la señora Kikyo y el Señor Sesshomaru -le responde Shaoran mirando por el retrovisor, percatándose de que no hay ningún cambio en el rostro de Kagome- Kikyo-sama es una persona increíble, tal vez porque tiene una hija ella es buena en el cuidado de otros y tiene muchos amigos.-dice Shaoran haciendo que Kagome girara el rostro asombrada._

_-¿Una hija?... ¿Kikyo tiene una hija?-le cuestiono mirando por el retrovisor a los ojos de Shaoran._

_-El señor Sesshomaru no se lo comento-le responde Shaoran sorprendido de que a su jefe se le haya olvidado comentar eso._

_-No... No lo hizo-susurro Kagome desviando la mirada, se volvió a recostar en el asiento- tengo cinco días sin verlo._

_-Extraño, pero como sea, no dudo del hecho de que el señor Sesshomaru la reconozca por su talento-le dice Shaoran mientras ve como Kagome cierra los ojos- Ah... Ahora que recuerdo Kikyo-sama me pidió que le comprara algunas cosas._

_-¿Eh? -murmura Kagome abriendo los ojos, se hecha hacia delante para poner las manos sobre el espaldar del asiento del conductor y mira por sobre el hombro de Shaoran- ¿Comprar?_

_Shaoran estaciona el BMW frente a una floristería y se desmonta, luego se dirige a los asientos traseros._

_-Por favor discúlpeme, volveré enseguida-le dice Shaoran haciendo una reverencia._

_-No te preocupes... tomate tu tiempo-le dice Kagome para tomar el libro que en ese momento llevaba con ella._

"_Me pregunto si esos dos se llevaran bien después de todo, aun con la manera en que Kikyo lo trata, Shaoran la sigue tratando igual..." analiza la joven mentalmente._

_Justo cuando iba abrir el libro para leerlo, algo blanco llamo su atención._

_-Flores de sakura-susurro la joven y cierto recuerdo le llego a su mente._

"_vivíamos en un Ryokan (casa tradicional japonesa)... en el jardín había un enorme árbol de flores de sakura y por una extraña razón siempre tenia flores, siempre pensé que ese árbol era especial."_

_La joven salio del carro y se acerco a las flores, mientras las observaba penso en Sesshomaru._

_-Excuse me -dice una joven en ingles- ¿Do you know where this Shibuya?_

_Kagome se gira para mirar asombrada a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos plateados. "Oh... Pero si parece una muñeca de porcelana, es hermosa" piensa Kagome de inmediato. _

_-Please ¿can you tell me the way to a station of Shibuya? -le vuelve a cuestionar la joven a __Kagome__._

_-Oh, you want to go to Shibuya Station -le responde __Kagome__ con una sonrisa- then if you go straight..._

_-¿What? -dice la joven sonriendo de manera extraña._

_Kagome__ siente algo frió en sus espalda y ve a la joven durante unos segundos a los ojos. Entonces alguien la sujeta por detrás..._

_-¿Eh?-se alarma al sentir como un brazo rodea su cuello._

_Al sentir la alarma dentro de ella, rápidamente procede a golpear al sujeto y liberarse, pero siente que alguien la golpea en el estomago y se dobla del dolor, luego un golpe en el rostro la hace cerrar los ojos por la presión, cuando trata de abrirlo ve como uno de los dos sujetos se acerca para agarrarla pero esta le tira una barredora y el tipo cae al suelo, el otro se abalanza hacia ella pero le lanza un patada que lo hace retroceder, __Kagome__ no se percata de que hay un tercero y este la golpea en el rostro haciéndole un corte en la frente de tan fuerte que la golpea y esta cae de rodillas al suelo con su vista nublada, y segada por el dolor de cabeza._

_Siente que alguien tapa su boca y nariz mientras la sujetan fuertemente_

_-¡¿QUE?!-trata de gritar pero el paño en su boca y nariz la asfixian. _

"_Esos ojos... Esa sonrisa... Yo... yo la he visto..." piensa __Kagome__ viendo el rostro de la niña mientras pierde el conocimiento._

_-Sesshomaru...-susurra antes de perder el conocimiento._

_La joven de pelo negro sonríe mientras se acerca al BMW y deja un sobre en el asiento del conductor, después otro vehiculo se estaciona, ella se encamina, un hombre le abre la puerta y ella procede a abórdalo._

_-Llévenla a donde quedamos-ordena la joven subiendo el cristal del vehiculo._

_Los tipos hacen una reverencia y en otro auto meten a __Kagome__ inconsciente y se marchan._

_/_

_-En algún lugar-_

"_Cuando Sesshomaru Tashio me nombro su Sucesora, todo mi mundo cambio drásticamente... Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru" entre su inconsciencia __Kagome__ movió su cabeza y un fuerte dolor la hizo despertarse pero al tratar de abrir sus ojos el dolor y las nauseas la hicieron gemir de tan mal que se sentía._

"_Es cierto... Después de ver a esa niña... Perdí el conocimiento... ¿Qué sucede?" se pregunto mientras trataba de controlar el dolor, las nauseas y el mareo._

_-Estás despierta... que bien-dice la voz de una fémina._

_Kagome__ en un esfuerzo trata con lentitud de abrir sus ojos y enfoca la vista, cuando esta se aclara puede ver perfectamente a la niña de antes. "Esa niña..." piensa rápidamente mientras mira a su alrededor y ve tres hombres en la habitación de lo que parece ser un hotel. También se percata de que esta atada a una silla, sus manos detrás y sus piernas a las patas de la silla, además de que siente algo seco en su mejilla del lado que el dolor es punzante._

_-Tu...-susurra __Kagome__ pero el solo hecho de hablar la hace sentirse mal._

_-Soy Rin -le dice la joven que esta recostada en un amplio sillón blanco frente a la silla de __Kagome__ - y te hemos secuestrado._

_-Se... ¿Secuestrado?-susurra abriendo sus ojos sorprendida._

_-Le hemos pedido al señor Tashio un rescate de 100 millones de dólares-le informa la joven, y __Kagome__ se percata de que la joven no tiene más de 16 o 17 años_

_-¿100 millones?... ¡Eso es demasiado!... ¡Es una locura! -le grita __Kagome__ perdiendo la paciencia mientras el dolor en la cabeza le aumenta._

_-Pagara... No lo dudes -le dice Rin sonriendo mientras se pone de pie y se acerca a __Kagome__ y se para delante de ella- Eres su hija-dice Rin haciendo que la joven abra sus ojos en sus orbitas- carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre, el pagaría mucho por ti, lo que le pedí o mas-dice esta sonriendo._

_-Estupida -susurra __Kagome__ - te equivocaste... ¡YO NO SOY SU HIJA!-le grita esta._

_Splash, siente __Kagome__ una cachetada en su mejilla que le aumente el dolor en la cabeza y luego siente como la niña llamada Rin la sujete de la barbilla._

_-¡Mientes!-le grita Rin enojada y llena de furia- estas mintiendo..._

_-¿Eh?-gime __Kagome__ tratando de no perder el conocimiento por el dolor que palpitaba en su cabeza_

_-Si tu no eres su hija... ¿Por qué abandonar todo y volver a Japón para estar contigo, incluso vivir juntos? -le dice apretando al barbilla de __Kagome__ fuertemente ambas se miran a los ojos._

_/_

_-En la presidencia de Moon Corporation-_

_Sesshomaru siente como el dolor en su cuello va aumentando mientras lee la carta que le entrego Shaoran hace unos minutos._

_-Señor Sesshomaru -dice Shaoran preocupado pero solo ve que Sesshomaru le pasa la carta y se gira para tomar asiento._

_-¿Qué dice? -pregunta Kikyo con gesto preocupado al enterarse del secuestro de __Kagome_

_-Exigimos un rescate de 100 millones de dólares a cambio de que usted recupere a su hija con vida -lee Shaoran en voz alta mirando a Kikyo y luego a Sesshomaru- ¿Su hija?_

_-Al parecer confundieron a __Kagome__ con tu hija kikyo-dijo Sesshomaru masajeándose el cuello con frustración._

_-¿Eh? -murmura Kikyo mirando a Sesshomaru y luego cae en cuenta- ¡Increíble pero cierto, __Kagome__ tiene un ligero parecido a mi hija, pero sus ojos difieren! -dice está cerrando los ojos para suspirar y luego mirar a sesshomaru de nuevo- un error estupido por cierto…_

_-Entonces eso significa que... -dice Shaoran para darse cuenta del error- tiene que ser ella..._

_-Investiga su posición de inmediato -le dice Sesshomaru con una mirada fría._

_/_

_Kagome__ ya no sentía sus brazos y cerro los ojos para desviar el dolor que la luz le provocaba "Sesshomaru... ¿Vendrás por mi?... ¿Te volveré a ver?... se que al principio pensé que eras horrible por la forma en que me trataste, pero después vi que eras un hombre de palabra al cumplir tu promesa de no tocarme, eres confiable y seguro... mientras tu confiabas en mi, yo no pude bajar la guardia y me negué aun cuando tu trataste de hacer un acercamiento por tu parte" pensó __Kagome__ mientras el dolor palpitaba en su cabeza y las nauseas empezaban a ceder "¿No te veré de nuevo?... El rescate es demasiado... ¿Por qué habrías de molestarte con una persona que no es capaz de confiar en ti?... pero aun así... Quiero verte... Deseo verte otra vez... quiero conocer cada gesto de tu rostro, cada caricia que una vez sentí la deseo, quiero que me sonrías solo a mi, que confíes solo en mi, que solo me veas a mi... Quiero que ese hombre arrogante, posesivo, frió e insistente ¡__ME PERTENEZCA SOLO A MI__!" Grita __Kagome__ en su mente y de repente abrió sus ojos asombrada._

_-Tonta, eres la mujer mas estupida-se susurra __Kagome__ en voz baja- ahora que estas en esta situación es que te das cuenta-se dice mientras sonríe y lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas- ahora que estás sola de nuevo y estas pasando por esto, de diste cuenta de que..._

"_Amo a sesshomaru" pensó y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos en silencio "Oh Dios, gracias, gracias por que no estemos relacionados por sangre... Gracias por permitirme ser su esposa en este momento... está bien si lo Amo, puedo perdonarle el mal rato que me hizo pasar pero aun así deseo verlo, necesito su abrazo, quiero que me tenga segura en sus brazos" al darse cuenta de que por más que rogara él no estaba presente ni aparecería, __Kagome__ abrió sus ojos._

_-Me pregunto qué reacción tendría si se lo dijera-susurro __Kagome__ con una sonrisa triste._

"_Si te dijera que te amo Sesshomaru" pensó __Kagome__ dejándose caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo._

_/_

_-En Estados Unidos-_

_En una habitación una mujer bebía tranquilamente de su copa, mientras observaba el jardín._

_Minutos después un hombre entro y después de llenarle la copa le entrego una foto que la mujer procedió a ver mostrando cierto desagrado por al imagen después de estudiarla._

_-La señorita Rin llamo para informar de que todo estaba saliendo como lo planearon -le informa el hombre._

_-Jejeje, esa pequeña... -dijo la mujer tomándose un trago de su copa- quien diría que llevaría el plan acabo tan perfectamente._

_-Ahora mismo tienen a la joven en el hotel, se despertó unos minutos pero de nuevo -le sigue diciendo- esta inconciente debido al golpe en la cabeza... _

_-Así que esta es la futura sucesora del imperio Tashio -susurro la mujer mirando la foto con odio- nunca pensé que sesshomaru tuviera una hija en Japón, cuando me entere del rumor de que la odiosa hija de kikyo no heredaría me quede sorprendida, pero me puse feliz pues solo tenia que seguir insistiendo para que sesshomaru se casara conmigo y así heredarlo… pero de que mi querido sesshomaru tenia un heredero y para colmo un hija... Eso si que no lo tolerare, así tenga que eliminar a esa mocosa, la haré desaparecer -susurro tirando la foto sobre una mesa._

_-Infórmame de lo que haga esa niña... con su rehén-dice la mujer sonriendo- parece que le han dado tremenda golpiza a la futura heredera... la verdad es que los celos son terribles, nunca creí que esa niña actuaría de tal forma, tan solo por saber que sesshomaru tiene otra hija y que a ella la abandonaría por esa otra... Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja._

_/_

_Kagome__ luchaba por salir de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, pero su cuerpo estaba pesado y adolorido, se sentía cansada y sedienta._

_-¡...ME!-escucha la joven en la inconciencia y trata de abrir sus ojos "Alguien me llama... alguien vino a buscarme... ¿Quién?..."-¡__ KAGOME__!-la joven al reconocer la voz abre sus ojos totalmente._

_-¡Sesshomaru!-grita __Kagome__ pero siente que alguien la sostiene con fuerza mientras coloca un cuchillo en su garganta, en eso Sesshomaru entra al cuarto abriendo la puerta de golpe._

_-¡NOT MOVE!-grita el hombre que la tiene agarrada._

_Sesshomaru mira al hombre con una mirada serena, pero cuando ve el rostro de __Kagome__, las lagrimas y la sangre seca en su mejilla, el color plateado en su iris se torna oscuro, le dirige al hombre una mirada que congelaría el infierno, y prometía una muerte lente y dolorosa, entonces empieza a caminar hacia ellos._

_-¡No debe Señor Sesshomaru! -le grita Shaoran pero sesshomaru no escucha._

_-No la toques -dice Sesshomaru mientras se acerca con los puños apretados, Shaoran lo sujeta pero este se libera tirándolo al suelo._

_-¡NOT... MOVE!-le grita el hombre pero Sesshomaru estaba perdido en un velo de rabia._

_-No la toques -dice Sesshomaru alzando su puño, hacia el hombre- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LA TOQUES CON TUS SUCIAS MANOS! -le grito Sesshomaru mientras __Kagome__ cerraba los ojos y sentía como todo temblaba a su alrededor._

_El cuchillo rodó hacia aun lado mientras con un solo golpe Sesshomaru dejo inconciente al hombre._

_En eso la joven llamada Rin entra al cuarto, al percatarse de la situación y ver a Sesshomaru sobre el guardia inconciente trata de escapar pero es sujetada por Shaoran._

_-¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! -grita está tratando de escapar_

_-Te encuentras bien __Kagome__ -dice Kikyo que entra preocupada y al ver el estado de __Kagome__ abre sus ojos sorprendida- ¡Oh dios!_

_-Señor Sesshomaru se encuentra bien -pregunta Shaoran mientras sujeta a Rin._

_-Kagome__ -dice Sesshomaru mientras se pone de pie y se acerca a la joven en la silla._

_-Sesshomaru -gime __Kagome__ poniéndose a llorar de nuevo._

_Sesshomaru se acerca y desata __Kagome__, al ver la sangre que provoco el rozar del cuchillo en su cuello y sus muñecas marcadas un extraño sentimiento se apodero de el._

_-Eso debe doler, Hane -le dijo Sesshomaru suavemente mientras se llevaba ambas muñecas a sus labios y las besaba._

_-Sessho... maru-gimió __Kagome__ al ver con que dulzura sesshomaru lamía sus heridas._

_-¡Suéltame!... ¿Por qué?... te gusta...-dijo Rin pataleando sobre Shaoran- __¡Es... ¿Es que te gusta mas esa chica japonesa que yo papa?!_

_-¿Papa?...-susurro __Kagome__ sorprendida mirando a Rin y luego Sesshomaru tratando de situarse pero el dolor en su cabeza la tenía muy mal y acabo perdiendo el conocimiento._


	10. HERENCIA DEL ALMA CAP 9

_Bien, aquí dejándoles la conti... jejeje_

_HERENCIA DEL ALMA_

_IX_

_-Centro Médico Privado al día siguiente del suceso-_

_Cuando Sesshomaru entro por la puerta del centro médico vio como Kikyo venia rápidamente con cara de preocupación._

_-¿Kikyo? -cuestiona Sesshomaru elevando una ceja_

_-Se ha marchado-susurro Kikyo mirando preocupada como el rostro de Sesshomaru se volvía frio y serio- Kagome se fue esta madrugada según las cámaras de seguridad_

_Shyaoran se puso al lado de Sesshomaru mirando con incertidumbre a Kikyo que se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo._

_-¿Quiere que vaya a buscarla? -cuestiono el joven sacando su teléfono móvil._

_-No -respondió para darse la vuelta y salir del centro médico._

_-Cuatro días después-_

_-Un ramo de lirios, por favor-pido la mujer al alto hombre detrás del mostrador, que procedió a tomar el bouquet que estaba detrás de él._

_Al salir la mujer el joven miro a su derecha donde una joven quitaba las espinas de los tallos de las rosas. Su rostro se veía cansado y sus ojos mostraban vacio._

_-No crees que es tiempo de volver Kagome -dijo el hombre para acercarse a la joven que siguió cortando espinas- aun si no lo amas debes dar la cara_

_-Lo amo -susurro la joven mientras toma otra rosa y cortaba las espinas- gracias a este tiempo a solas estoy segura._

_-Entonces ¿Por qué temes regresar? -cuestiono Jinenji para luego agregar- estar lejos de él te está haciendo daño, apenas comes, no duermes y te quedas mirando al vacio durante horas... estas a punto de colapsar niña_

_-Siento que estar con él puede acabar conmigo Jinenji -susurro Kagome- pero estar sin él también _

_-No puedes esconderte para siempre por q... -empezó a decir Jinenji cuando de un momento a otro kagome empezó a reírse de manera histeria_

_-No... Yo no me... estoy escondiendo -contesto riéndose- puede encontrarme -dijo riéndose para en un cambio dramático sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas y bajando el tono cambio de reír a sollozar- ya debería haber venido a buscarme... el siempre regresa por mi_

_Jinenji observo a la joven sollozar y vio como esta cambiaba frente a sus ojos. El hombre conoció a Kagome cuando esta buscaba trabajos temporales desde que cumplió quince años, era seria, nunca la había visto llorar, tampoco mostrar su corazón, era tan rígida y con un objetivo tan centrado que daba miedo verla. _

_Ahora veía a esa perfecta jovencita cambiar frente a sus ojos, volverse perfectamente imperfecta que mientras tomaba su rostro para mirarla a los ojos el hombre pensó que su cara cubierta de lágrimas era tan hermosa. _

_-Eso significa que vendrá por ti entonces -le dijo el hombre y kagome siguió hipando en silencio._

_/_

_-Esa misma noche en Moon Corporation-_

_-¡No crees que es hora de que vayas a buscarla! -exclamo Kikyo entrando como un torbellino a la enorme oficina de Sesshomaru el cual estaba mirando por el enorme ventanal de cristal- Por dios Sessh, tiene un horrible herida en cuello, podría infectársele si no se cuida._

_-Aun no -dijo Sesshomaru sin mirar a Kikyo la cual abrió sus ojos sorprendida_

_-¿Qué estas esperando Sessh? ¿Qué buscas en realidad? -susurro Kikyo mirando como él se recostaba del sillón y miraba la luna desde ahí._

_/_

_-Estados Unidos-_

_-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! -grito la mujer mientras miraba una foto de Sesshomaru con la estupida de Kikyo saliendo de un fiesta de beneficencia-Debieron matarla_

_-Pero señora..._

_-¡SILENCIO! -le grito mientras se dejaba caer en su enorme sillón- esa maldita niña es la razón por la que Sesshomaru no regresa a América_

_-Tenemos información que tal vez le interese -dijo ahora hablando otro hombre rechoncho y bajito con calva_

_-Mukotsu que has investigado..._

_/_

_-Dos días después Dojo Tendo-_

_-Esa no es la Kagome que conocemos -susurra Akane mientras observa a la joven mirar hacia el jardín en silencio mientras sentía la cólera de su visitante al lado de ella_

_-No puedo creer que mi amada kagome se atreviera a perder contra ese mujeriego de Tashio -gruño Kouga sentado al lado de Ranma que sonreía- y ¿Cómo diablos se conocieron?_

_-Según me conto Jinenji -relata Akane- Tashio padre adopto a Kagome cuando era una niña, al morir Tashio hijo siguió la manutención según el acuerdo._

_-Admítelo Kouga, nunca le hubieras ganado a Kagome... mmm...-dijo Ranma observando detenidamente a la joven- aunque ahora que no es tan altanera y con ese extraño aire de tristeza a su alrededor, la hacen ver más hermosa_

_-Extraño pero cierto -susurro Akane mirando también a Kagome_

_Kouga miro a Kagome con tristeza para luego ponerse de pie e ir a sentarse a su lado._

_-¡No debiste perder contra ese mujeriego playboy Kagome! -exclamo el joven cruzando los brazos contra su pecho_

_-Es fuerte, ágil y protector -dijo Kagome sin mirar a Kouga_

_-¡Maldición! Ha hecho que te enamores perdidamente de él -jadeo el joven mientras admiraba el rostro sonrojado de Kagome ante la verdad dicha en voz alta- si hasta te sonrojas... Kagome_

_Luego haciendo silencio dejo de mirar a la joven y miro hacia el cielo mientras permanecía sentado a su lado._

_-Pensé que este día nunca llegaría -susurro Kouga sin mirarla, al contrario de Kagome que si lo miro_

_-¿Qué día? -pregunto la joven mirando el guapo rostro de su gran amigo_

_-El día en que te dejara ir Kagome -respondió Kouga con tal tranquilidad que le dijo a Kagome que el joven nunca le guardaría rencor por nunca darle una oportunidad._

_/_

_-Estados Unidos-_

_La joven corrió por el jardín hasta llegar a la caseta del jardinero, al llegar la puerta se abrió y el chico con hermosos ojos azules la estaba esperando. Sabían que si su hermana Sara la descubría habría serios problemas, pero la joven estaba segura de que el joven la quería como ella lo quería a él._

_-Amor -susurro la joven emocionada mientras entraba en los brazos del guapo chico_

_-Gatita... pensé que dejarías que me congelara en mi humilde choza -le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta_

_-Nunca, te quiero -dijo la joven dejándose desnudar por chico- quiero que estemos junto_

_-Entonces te irás conmigo ¿Cierto? -le pregunto el chico mientras tendía a una muy desnuda jovencita en la pequeña cama de la casita del jardinero_

_-Sí, ¿Cuándo? -cuestiono la chica al mismo tiempo que el joven acariciaba su cuerpo haciéndola desearlo mas y mas- oh... si... mas_

_-Ábrete para mi querida gatita -dijo el chico mientras se deslizaba dentro de la joven como tantas veces, en los meses que tenían viéndose a escondidas._

_Tiempo después el joven con la chica en brazos le contaba de sus planes._

_-Ya he conseguido un empleo lejos de aquí -le cuenta el joven_

_-Eso es genial -exclama la chica- crees que podrás conseguirme uno también_

_-Claro que si, tienes estudios -dijo este acariciándola entre las piernas- me apuesto a que conseguirías un empleo mejor que el mío, eres ingeniera en sistemas y hacker excelente._

_La chica se rio mientras el joven le hacía cosquillas para luego empezar a gemir cuando le empezó a hacer el amor de nuevo._

_/_

_-DOJO TENDO madrugada del séptimo día desde que Kagome se marcho-_

_En el cuarto que los Tendo y Saotome le habían asignado a Kagome, la joven se revolvía en su cama debido al sueño que siempre la perseguía, el mismo sueño que cada noche la visitaba... ese sueño era el recuerdo que la hacía ansiar mas._

_-Comienzo del sueño-_

_En la Suite de plata donde antes trabaja Kagome, ella y Sesshomaru se veían abrazados en una bruma silenciosa que se despejaba lentamente dejándola escuchar lo sucedido ese día en que ambos por fin estuvieron solos:_

_-Y yo te digo, eres mi esposa, seguirás siéndolo y muy pronto mi Sucesora__ -le susurra al oído mientras le libera la boca haciendo que Kagome se estremezca de escalofríos haciéndola temer por lo que Tashio le estaba provocando a su cuerpo._

_-¡Nunca! Y no puedes obligarme__ -amenaza Kagome moviendo los pies lo mas que le daba el vestido "Debo alejare, mi cuerpo está caliente y mi respiración se está acelerando... Estoy excitada..."_

_-A no…__ -le susurra Sesshomaru en la oreja mientras desliza su lengua húmeda por su cuello haciendo que Kagome deje escapar un gemido de sorpresa y un pequeño temblor recorra su cuerpo- __obsérvame._

_-¡¿Qué?!__ -gimió Kagome al notar el suave tono de amenaza en su voz y el terror se apodero de ella al escuchar cómo se rasgaba la delicada tela del blanco vestido a su espalda- __¡NO!__ -grito y de repente su boca fue sellada por la de Sesshomaru en un potente beso posesivo._

_El beso duro un poco más en los cuales Sesshomaru desnudo completamente a la joven sin el más mínimo tacto, cuando por fin libero su boca, Kagome jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento._

_-Por... favor... No lo hagas...__ -le pidió Kagome "No sigas..." pensó la chica pero Sesshomaru se negó a escucharla y cuando de nuevo se apodera de su boca, en un último intento Kagome se recupera alzando sus dos brazos rápidamente para empujarlo hacia atrás- __Te... Dije que ¡NO!__ -dice alejándose de él rápidamente. _

_Pero Sesshomaru solo sonríe y dando dos zancadas la alcanza, tomándola por un brazo la jala haciéndola girar para que cayera en sus brazos de nuevo y proceder a besarla, mientras toma sus exuberantes pechos en sus manos para excitarlos suavemente._

"_!Oh dios!... Siento deseo... ¡Deseo a Sesshomaru!"_

_-¡No!__ -grita Kagome agarrando una de sus manos y apretándola con todas sus fuerzas clavándole las uñas en el proceso, trata de empujarlo haciéndole presión en la muñeca- __¡Déjame!__ -exclama pero no se puede liberar, la joven mete un pie en los de él, lo golpea entonces en el pecho y la entrepierna, pero él esquiva el de la entrepierna y recibe el otro en el pecho lo que provoca que caigan al suelo, Kagome gatea para salírsele de abajo. _

_-Veo que tendré que inmovilizarte ese conjunto de habilidosas manos y piernas que posees__ -gime Sesshomaru recuperando el aliento del golpe en el pecho._

_-¡Por favor... Detente!__ -gime Kagome alejándose a rastra del peliplateado._

_Rápidamente Sesshomaru la toma otra vez como si no pesara nada y poniéndose de pie los dos, se acerca al enorme ventanal de cristal con cortinas._

_-¡NOO!__ -grita Kagome pero Sesshomaru la besa para callarla y procede a atar a la joven con la cortina._

"_No lo entiendo... ¿Qué me pasa?... porque no lucho mas fuerte" piensa la joven en un torbellino de sensaciones que le causan las manos de Tashio al recorrer su piel desnuda y caliente._

_Primero juntando sus brazos arriba, la ata dándole un giro cruzado entre las muñecas de Kagome ajustándola hasta que ella gimió por la presión, luego deja de besarla para trazar un recorrido por su espalda descendiendo a su piernas para atar una y separándola ata la otra pierna para luego el girar la cortina unas cuantas vueltas en su pierna para mantener quietas las piernas de la joven._

_-Ya basta… por favor déjame ir __-susurra Kagome sonrojada y respirando entrecortadamente, mientras Sesshomaru le acariciaba sensualmente la punta de uno de sus pechos._

_-Eres hermosa, Hane __-susurra Sesshomaru mientras sube lentamente por sus piernas besándola suavemente- __tu cuerpo es perfecto, tu piel es tan dulce._

_-Por favor __-gime con lagrimas en los ojos y mejillas sonrojadas- __déjame..._

"_!Cielos!... el frio y dureza del cristal en mi espalda y la caliente dureza del cuerpo de Tashio rozando mis piernas y estomago... es... es" se estremecía la joven tratando que tomar aire mientras al mismo tiempo quería tomar todas las sensaciones que vibraban en su cuerpo._

_-No puedo... entiéndelo eres única... No quiero dejarte... Te necesito…__ -le responde mientras besa su estomago._

_Luego pone las manos en ambos senos para luego subir y besar uno hasta hacerla retorcerse de placer, escucharla gemir de deseo y luego hacer lo mismo con el otro seno mientras escucha su respiración volverse irregular, mientras con la mano libre baja lentamente acariciando el camino andado y depositar sus dedos en el triangulo de sus piernas, deslizar sus largos dedos en su interior sintiendo la humedad y el calor dentro de ella._

_-Para alguien que se está negando respondes muy bien a mis caricias__ -le susurra mientras empieza darle pequeños masajes circulares, observando como todo el cuerpo de la joven se estremece con cada caricia que él le otorga lentamente, hasta hacerle perder la razón._

_-No… que… me pasa… mi cuerpo… Ahhh… no sigas… ohhh… __-susurra Kagome entre gemidos mientras su cuerpo y la parte baja de su vientre empieza un suave palpitar- __caliente… Sessh… Ahhhhhhh… algo viene... no… por favor_

_-Si... déjate llevar__ -le susurra Sesshomaru mientras desliza su lengua por el suave y sonrosado pezón de la joven haciéndola estirarse como si buscara algo_

_-¡NO!... Aaahh...__ -gime Kagome negando con la cabeza pero su cuerpo cada vez se calienta mas._

_-Te ves hermosa__ -le dice sesshomaru mientras la besa en la frente, ambos ojos, la mejillas, los labios, el cuello, en el medio de los pechos y con la mano libre da suave masajes a su piel, luego Kagome siente la cálida lengua de Sesshomaru en su ombligo y cuando por fin Sesshomaru retira los dedos de la intimidad de la joven, esta se relaja y trata de recuperar la respiración.- __deseo probarte._

_Kagome lo escucha y atina abrir los ojos para ver como Sesshomaru la está observando con una sonrisa en sus labios y estos muy cerca de su entrepierna, la joven niega con la cabeza al ver la intención del ojiplateado._

"_Yo... No... Puedo" ya no había un pensamiento coherente y Kagome se dejo llevar._

_Sesshomaru afloja el control que posee de la cortina haciendo camino hacia a la intimidad de la joven, primero traza con un dedo todo el alrededor y el centro para luego posar su boca y lengua en la tersa piel de sus muslos y acercarse lentamente mientras siente los espasmos recorrer el cuerpo y la piel de la joven._

_-¡No…! __-es lo único que Kagome alcanza a gemir ya sin fuerzas cuando de repente- __Ooohhh... Aaaaaahhh... ¡Sessh!__ - grita la joven al sentir como la lengua de Sesshomaru la recorría mientras se apoderaba de ella provocándola y excitándola- __Oh no, sii, no... ahhh... ahhh__ -exclama Kagome, temblaba y no podía hablar, por más que deseaba resistirse, su cuerpo ya no podía aguantar tanta tensión y entonces cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba tan tenso como una cuerda de violín sintió que se rompía en pedazos- __¡NOOOO! ¡AAAAHHHHHH!__ -algo dentro de ella estallo poniéndose todo blanco, en su cabeza una potente descarga estallo y esta corriente se deslizo hacia su espalda, pechos, estomago y bajo vientre para terminar en su entrepierna dejándola temblorosa y sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie._

_Sesshomaru se queda un segundo mirándola, las luces de fuera relucían en el cristal transparente, y kagome atada contra el cristal parecía estar acostada en una cama de luz. El largo cabello de kagome caía en largas ondas a su alrededor de ella, sus manos atadas agarraban la cortina para no dejarse caer, sus ojos brillaban con el primer orgasmo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo brillante de sudor, sus pecho alzados en ofrenda para él debido a que sus brazos estaba atados sobre su cabeza y sus piernas abiertas temblaban por los espasmos del placer_

_-Incluso en este estado eres lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos__ -le susurra tomando su boca mientras se deshace de sus ropas quedando como un dios desnudo frente a una Kagome que aun trataba de recuperar la respiración y el ritmo normal de su corazón._

_Kagome al verlo como dios lo trajo al mundo trato de negarse pero su cuerpo aun temblaba, negó con la cabeza y trato de soltarse pero Sesshomaru tenía el borde de la cortina pisada con su pierna otra vez y la joven no tenia libertad de movimiento._

_-Mi pequeña Hane... dices No, con tanto ímpetu mientras que tu cuerpo es más sincero y revelador__ -le susurra volviendo a tomar un pezón de la joven en su boca- __el que esta sea tu primera vez también es una grata sorpresa__ -dice para besarla suavemente en la boca mientras acaricia sus pechos con los dedos- __Mmm... ¿Será que el beso de ayer fue tu primer beso?__ -le susurra y Sesshomaru puede ver el pequeño brillo de asombro en su ojos revelándole la verdad- __gracias por cederme tal honor._

_-Nunca te di el honor...__ -Tiembla porque sesshomaru le esta acariciando los pechos- __tu lo tomaste sin mi permiso__ -dice Kagome viendo la sonrisa superior en el rostro de sesshomaru._

_-Puede estar segura que tomare todo de ti por primera vez mi pequeña Hane__ -le revela Sesshomaru para deslizar una mano entre las piernas de Kagome, haciéndola abrir sus ojos sorprendida.- __estas húmeda y lista __-pero aun así Sesshomaru desciende de nuevo y comienza acariciarla hasta ponerla al borde del clímax de nuevo._

_-Aaaah... Aaaah…__ -gime Kagome mientras con su lengua Sesshomaru la lleva hasta el límite y cuando siente que va a alcanzar el orgasmo se coloca en sus piernas._

_-Hane…__ -gime Sesshomaru provocando que Kagome abra sus ojos y lo mire con sus orbes doradas sobrecogidas por la pasión de los orgasmos que él le ha provocado._

_Esto hace que el pierda el control y cuando la joven grita alcanzando el orgasmo Sesshomaru se desliza rápidamente en su interior dejando muda a la joven por la invasión repentina a su cuerpo._

_-Aaaaaaahhh__ -gime Kagome por la casi indolora penetración, y se queda inmóvil respirando mientras recuesta la cabeza en el pecho sudoroso de Sesshomaru._

"_Kami... ¿Qué me pasa?... debería estar triste pero solo siento dolor, calor, confusión, deseo... ¿Qué debo hacer?__" en su cabeza Kagome está hecha un lio de sensaciones, vibraciones y confusiones._

_-Hane…__ -susurra Sesshomaru mientras alza el rostro de la joven y la besa con pasión adentrándose a sus profundidades, mientras acaricia el centro de Kagome con una mano y con la otra acaricia sus pechos para luego empezar a moverse para así acoplarse al interior de la joven. _

_Sesshomaru abre sus ojos mientras con suavidad devora la dulce boca de Kagome, en eso ella abre sus ojos nublados por el deseo, el brillo de la entrega en sus ojos dorados hacen que Sesshomaru se pierda en el éxtasis de verla sonrojada y brillante del sudor por el esfuerzo hecho por controlarse para no dejarse ir, su piel sonrojada y todo por él, empieza a un vaivén que provoca que Kagome empieza gemir profundamente._

_-Aaah... mi pequeña Hane deseo ser el único que provoque esas sensaciones, el único que pueda provocarte, esta pasión tuya me pertenece__ -le susurra Sesshomaru a Kagome en el oído- __ese rostro solo me pertenece a mi, solo debes rendirte a mi de esa manera, nadie, escúchame bien, nadie vera nunca este rostro solo yo... me vuelves loco, Hane... Eres mía... solo mía__ -sigue susurrando mientras la penetra en un vaivén tan antiguo como el vaivén de las olas._

_-Sessho... Aaaah...__ -grita por el placer, Sesshomaru entonces la suelta sintiendo como los brazos de Kagome se deslizan hacia sus hombros donde las manos de ella se aferran a su fuerte y firme cuerpo, el hombre toma una de su piernas y la coloca en su cintura para recostarla del cristal y empezar a embestirla profundamente hasta escucharla gritar por el estallido del orgasmo.- __¡Sesshomaru!... ¡Aaaaah!... ¡Aaaaah!... ¡Sessho!_

_Temblando en los brazos de Sesshomaru, esta sigue recibiendo las embestidas del hombre que le siguen provocando olas de placer que le impiden incluso respirar y luego entre la bruma de la pasión, ambos caen en el precipicio del máximo placer y un climax devastador._

_Durante unos segundos Kagome sigue temblando en los brazos de Sesshomaru, después él sale del cuerpo de ella con cuidado y tomándola entre sus brazos la deposita en su cama._

_-Hane… mi preciosa pluma de ojos dorados__ -susurra Sesshomaru mientras besa la espalda de la joven y con la lengua acaricia su cuerpo hasta dejarla temblando de deseo otra vez.- __¡MIA!_

_La segunda vez Sesshomaru tomo a su joven esposa de espalda, en la cómoda y vulnerable posición en cuatro, el hombre controlaba cada respiro, cada caricia, sus pechos y el tesoro entre sus piernas llevándola una y otra vez al clímax y ella le respondía gritando su nombre._

"_Es extraño... pero desde algún momento horas atrás, cuando miro esas orbes de plata... Ardo de deseo, he probado el pecado, una muerte dulce, deseo ese calor que solo el brillo de sus ojos puede provocar una y otra vez cuando me mira... algo que nunca me había pasado antes__"_

_La tercera vez, durante la madrugada Kagome cabalgo sobre Sesshomaru buscando su propia satisfacción, mientras él la torturaba con sus manos y lengua, ella solo podía sostenerse de su firme y poderoso pecho._

"_Yo no quería ser arrastrada pero sin embargo... Mi cuerpo anhela a este hombre una y otra vez__"_

_Su cuerpo estallo una y otra vez hasta que Kagome callo rendida del cansancio sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru.__"_

_-Fin del sueño-_

_Kagome abrió sus ojos tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sentía la humedad entre sus piernas. La joven se acostó de lado en posición fetal mientras se abrazaba._

_-Sessh... -susurro Kagome_

_/_

_Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos de repente mientras su cuerpo temblaba, ese sueño, ese recuerdo iría con él a su tumba._

_-Hane... eres mía -susurro con énfasis y fuerza en la aseveración mientras se tapaba el rostro con el antebrazo- aunque nunca me perdones no te dejare ir... pero te hare sufrir. Aunque sé que te destrozare... quiero que me perdones ya que mi Alma te pertenece._

_/_

_-DOJO TENDO-SAOTOME esa mismo días al atardecer-_

_Akane miraba divertida como Kouga amenazaba a un alto y muy guapo Tashio que de pie miraba al joven heredero como si quisiera aplastarlo pero mantenía la calma._

_-Tashio -susurro ranma mirando a Sesshomaru con asombro- Kagome en serio aposto alto_

_-Nada que apunto, este playboy le lavo el cerebro -dijo Kouga echando chispas por el aire de superioridad que se daba el magnate internacional_

_-No me presiones lobo -susurra Sesshomaru sin mirarlo_

_-Es cierto que los Tashio y los Blackwolfs tienen negocios desde hace décadas, quien diría que se acercarían de manera personal además de las de negocios -comenta Akane ahora asombrada de la extraña situación._

_-¡Kagome aquí estas! -exclama Ranma provocando que todos hicieran silencio mientras la chica se detenía con Jinenji a su lado llevando varias bolsas._

_El joven toma las bolsas de las manos de Kagome y le susurra al oído..._

_-Al parecer a alguien se le acaban de terminar el juego de las escondidas -susurra Jinenji_

_Ese día hacía ya una semana que Kagome había corrido para alejarse de su marido... Siete días._

_Sesshomaru se acerco lentamente hasta donde Kagome estaba de pie al lado de Jinenji, luego se agacho hasta que sus labios tocaron la sensible oreja de kagome haciéndola estremecer y susurrando solo para ella..._

_-Hora de regresar a casa... Hane_

_Kagome respiro profundo el aroma a bosque de Sesshomaru en el cuello de su costosa chaqueta negra, se alejo un poco para mirar sus ojos como la luna llena y se desmayo. Mientras Sentía a su marido tomarla en sus brazos y recostarla contra su pecho la joven pensó:_

"_Sabía que regresaría, Sesshomaru le pertenecía con hija o sin hija, eso no le importaba, y sabia que ella le pertenecía a él... aunque aun sintiera que Sesshomaru le ocultaba una parte importante de sí mismo._

_Sabía que eso era lo que la tenia preocupada... le hacía daño saber que Sesshomaru solo le había dado sus corazón, pero aun no le había Heredado su Alma._


	11. HERENCIA DEL ALMA CAP 10

Holaaaa cuanto tiempo jejeje, mis disculpas.

Así que sin mas les dejo el siguiente capitulo de la historia espero disfruten lo que sigue, aviso de que tiene alto contenido

erotico ^-^...

_HERENCIA DEL ALMA_

_X_

_-Hospital de Tokio-_

_Kagome abrió sus ojos enfocando la vista en la blancura que tenia al frente, luego de despertase el olor a antiséptico la alerto de donde estaba._

_-Se... Sesshomaru -susurro pero al hablar sintió lo seca y adolorida que tenía su garganta._

_-Tranquila -dijo una voz y Kagome se giro para ver a Kikyo- que alivio ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?_

_-Te… tengo sed-dijo Kagome dándose cuenta de que el dolor de cabeza constante que había cargado por una semana había desparecido pero la molestia de la garganta aun permanecía._

_-Ven te ayudo-le dice kikyo mientras eleva la cama automáticamente y le pasa un vaso con agua para que beba- ¿Mejor?_

_-Si, gracias-susurra con los ojos cerrados, pero de pronto recuerda lo sucedido- que... ¿Qué paso con la hija de sesshomaru?_

_-¿Eh?... te refieres a Rin -dice Kikyo y sonríe mientras revisa la venda en el cuello de Kagome- me temo que esa parte es errónea, Rin no es hija de Sesshomaru._

_-¿No?... pero si son idénticos -dice Kagome tocando su cuello_

_-Ah, eso, jejeje... Sucede que Rin es hija de su hermano gemelo Yue-le revela Kikyo- y mía._

_-Rin es tu hija, pero sino pareces... No pareces-trataba de explicarse y kikyo se puso a reír_

_-Bueno... si soy hermosa y siempre mi apariencia engaña mi edad, pero es la verdad... Sesshomaru es mi cuñado -le dice Kikyo entonces para sentarse a su lado sobre la cama- Rin era un bebe cuando su padre murió en el accidente con sus padres, por lo que ella siempre a considerado a Sesshomaru como su padre._

_-La sobrina de Sesshomaru -susurro Kagome "Por eso era que su rostro le parecía tan familiar. Ciertamente Sesshomaru nunca me dijo que el hermano que murió era su gemelo..."_

_-Sesshomaru siempre ha estado pendiente de nosotros-le dice Kikyo con una dulce sonrisa- cuando quede viuda nos tomo bajo su protección y nos llevo a su casa en estados unidos por lo que Rin solo conoce a Sesshomaru como figura paterna._

_-Comprendo-susurra Kagome viendo la verdadera forma de kikyo y aunque odiaba admitirlo le agradaba._

_-Pero al parecer alguien le informó mal sobre la situación por la que Sesshomaru abandono todo y se vino a Japón-le dice para captar al atención de Kagome que abre sus ojos sorprendida- alguien le dijo que Sesshomaru tenia una hija y que por eso el la abandonaría, además de que se entero que Sesshomaru tenia un nuevo sucesor, y esa persona le dijo que esa persona era su verdadera hija y no ella -siguió explicándose kikyo con gesto triste- eso la hizo sentirse terriblemente insegura, asumió que su único familiar también la abandonaría como su padre._

_Kagome se quedo en silencio mientras asumía toda la información, al parecer había mucho de sesshomaru que ella no conocía, al final Sesshomaru no confió totalmente en ella... pero quien era ella para cuestionarlo. Kikyo vio el gesto triste de Kagome y toco su mano suavemente._

_-Lo siento mucho, por los problemas que ha causado mi hija-le dice kikyo poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia delante de Kagome._

_-Kikyo... No lo haga...-susurro Kagome sorprendida._

_-Pero hay algo que quiero que entiendas-le dice kikyo con voz suave y serena- Rin no tenia ninguna intención de hacerte daño, los hombres que estaban con ella tampoco son de su confianza ni de la mía._

_-Entiendo-le dijo Kagome aceptando las disculpas._

_-Sesshomaru siempre ha sido amable con nosotros en la superficie-le dice kikyo sentándose de nuevo en la cama con Kagome - pero siempre a una distancia prudente, yo pensé que era porque seguía dolido con la vida por arrebatarle a su familia y no sabia amar-le dice para apretar la mano de Kagome- pero luego al venir a Japón y ver la forma que actuaba a tu alrededor... Me di cuenta de que definitivamente ese no era el caso._

_-Kikyo...-susurro Kagome sorprendida y luego desvió la mirada de la mujer- ¿Porque sesshomaru me eligió como su sucesora?_

_-Bueno... Una vez me pregunte si era que no deseaba que alguien de la familia heredara, alguien de la misma sangre-le dijo kikyo_

_-¿Alguien que no sea de la misma sangre?-repitió Kagome sorprendida._

_-Pero luego me di cuenta de que ese no era el caso, incluso antes de que tomara la decisión de la sucesión-le revelo kikyo con una sonrisa- cuando Sesshomaru hablaba de ti, cambiaba a una persona que yo jamás había visto y por alguna razón me gusto mucho esa niña que envía alegres cartas a un desconocido._

_-Kikyo tu... -susurro Kagome con los ojos húmedos._

_-Si hay alguien que puede conseguir esa respuesta... Eres tu Kagome -le dice kikyo guiñándole un ojo- tu deberías ser capaz de descifrarlo, encuentra tu respuesta._

_Después de eso kikyo ayudo a Kagome a vestirse, luego la ayudo a llegar al vehiculo y antes de cerrar la puerta kikyo le sonrió._

_-Busca el sentido por ti misma... Si es necesario oblígalo...-dijo kikyo sonriendo y cerro la puerta._

_/_

_Kagome entro a la casa, estaba oscura y en silencio. A paso lento subió las escaleras y se encamino al cuarto de sesshomaru. La puerta estaba abierta y sentado en un sillón a oscuras con una vaso de licor en la mano estaba el._

_-Sesshomaru...-susurro Kagome acercándose a el y deteniéndose frente a el._

_-Cuando me entere de que habías sido secuestrada... Kagome...-susurro Sesshomaru dejando el vaso en el suelo para taparse el rostro con ambas manos- por primera vez después de perder a mi familia pude sentir un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo... el miedo de perder algo preciado... Una vez más puede sentirlo... El Miedo. Pensé que era un castigo por no querer y cuidar de los míos como era necesario... Un castigo por no ser capaz de amar._

_-...-Kagome se llevo una mano al pecho y la apretó en un puño, dolor en su pecho... sentía dolor en su pecho- Tú... ¿Tú no amas?_

_-Quería... Pero no podía, ni siquiera a la hija de mi propio hermano...-susurro sesshomaru mientras deslizaba sus dedos dentro su cabello y los enredaba en ellos- mi padre era voluntario de niños que no tenían padres, para el tiempo en que llego la información del niño que mi padre tenia que patrocinar, yo había tomado el control, estaba indeciso si seguir con lo que mi padre empezó.-le decía sesshomaru mientras miraba con desesperación el suelo- Yo no tenia ninguna expectativa particular en relacionarme con estos niños, algunos incluso me mandaron cartas, pero a las mayoría las ignore, nunca devolví ninguna, ni siquiera recuerdo el contenido de ellas._

_-Sessh...-susurro Kagome extendiendo su mano hacia el y dudando que el hubiera escuchado tal como estaba._

_-Pero una vez... Llego una carta-dijo sesshomaru haciendo que Kagome detuviera la mano en el aire y la llevara de nuevo a su pecho- decía que su único deseo era conocerme cuando cumpliera 20 años, alguien... En algún lugar... sin saber quien era yo o que podía ofrecerle... Pedía conocerme... A mi... Solo a mí… mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente en ese momento, sentí que había algo especial en esa niña, sabia que podía cumplir el deseo de esa niña... Por fin pude comprender que yo si podía llegar amar... Que podía amar a esa niña... Kagome, una niña a la que nunca había conocido se hizo terriblemente especial para mí y empecé a esperar con ansia cada carta que me enviaba, me sentía estúpidamente feliz cada vez que veía la carta sobre mi escritorio._

_Kagome miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, como un hombre tan grande como el podía ser tan sensible y ofrecer tanto sin darse cuenta._

_-Esa niña escribía como si cada situación fuera algo maravilloso, en sus letras había tanta vida... Tanta luz que me hizo creer que al final yo no estaba solo, que había alguien esperándome en algún lugar, alguien solo para mi-susurro sesshomaru dejando caer las manos sobre sus rodillas como si estuviera derrotado- y que pasara lo que pasara sus sentimientos hacia a mi no cambiarían con el tiempo._

_-Sesshomaru...-susurro Kagome alargando la mano para tocar sus plateados cabellos_

_-¡NO ME TOQUES!-grito Sesshomaru haciendo que Kagome detuviera su avance dejando la mano en el aire- si me tocas voy a repetir el error de aquella primera noche... Después de que te hice eso... Sufrí en carne el dolor de pensar que me odiarías y que moriría sin que me perdonaras... No tuve el valor de verte a la cara, pero sin embargo al regresar tu me sonreíste suavemente y tomaste mi mano nuevamente... ¡¿Desearía que nada de eso hubiera sucedido? No... Sabes... No me arrepiento!... ¡PERO A PESAR DE TODO QUIERO ABRAZARTE, BESARTE... QUIERO QUE TU KAGOME, SOLO ME MIRES A MI, QUE SOLO DIGAS MI NOMBRE, QUE RIAS POR MI, QUE LLORES POR MI!-grito con desesperación y luego susurro- quiero que nuestros cuerpo se unan de nuevo y se disuelvan juntos, abrazarte hasta que no sepamos donde empiezas tu y donde termino yo... discúlpame...-dice de repente Sesshomaru calmándose mientras se pasa ambas manos en el rostro- estoy un poco alterado, he bebido demasiado alcohol... Al parecer algo me pasa._

_-Ya no te perdonare-dice Kagome bajando la mano y poniéndose de rodillas frente a el._

_-Mmm... Ya veo y lo entiendo-dice Sesshomaru cerrando los ojos._

_-Por favor, No me malinterpretes... yo...-dice Kagome sonrojándose- quiero que rompas tu promesa de no tocarme... digo... De no hacerme el amor._

_-¿Qué dices...?-murmura Sesshomaru abriendo los ojos como plato y mirando a los ojos de Kagome._

_-Yo estaba celosa de Kikyo... ella estaba tan cerca de ti... Un lugar al que yo nunca podría aspirar, me sentía tan mal… y el dolor en mi pecho aumentaba -le confesó mirándolo a los ojos- entonces cuando fui secuestrada, me di cuenta de que ahora estaba aun mas lejos de ti y que tal vez no volviera a verte nunca mas... Me sentí tan sola y miserable... y cuando sentía que me perdía en la oscuridad y el dolor pensé que si hubiera estados en tus brazos nada hubiera pasado, si miraba hacia atrás incluso cuando niña... tú eras y eres lo único que yo conozco y lo único que quiero y deseo... me di cuenta de que te amo sesshomaru, deseo que me abraces que me hagas llorar de deseo y solo por ti, que me hagas llamarte hasta quedarme sin voz, que mi cuerpo no conozca nada que no sean tus besos y tus manos, que nuestros cuerpos se fundan y se hagan uno solo... ¡Deseo hacer el amor de nuevo con la persona que amo!-rogó Kagome agachando al cabeza y abrazándose ella misma._

_-Ka... Kagome...-gimió sesshomaru mientras caía de rodillas delante de ella y la abrazaba- mi pequeña Hane_

_Sesshomaru tomo la barbilla de Kagome y deslizando su pelo detrás de la oreja de la joven, bajo su rostro y la beso dulcemente, luego beso su mejilla y deslizo sus labios por su cuello donde la venda no cubría y se percato de que Kagome temblaba._

_-Aun me tienes miedo...-susurro sesshomaru alejándose un poco para verla a los ojos._

_-Si de verdad me amas entonces hazlo desaparecer... has que el temor desaparezca-le dijo ella mirándolo confiada._

_-¡Hane!...-exclamo, vio como ella tomaba su mano y la posaba en su mejilla- mi pequeña Hane... bien me rindo... al parecer después de todo te amo mas de lo que pensé..._

_El tomo su boca en un beso suave y luego descendió hasta la blusa que cubría sus dulces pechos, luego de liberarlo procedió a probarlos._

_-Hmmm... aah… Sessh...-gimo ella mientras trataba de sacarle la camisa de los pantalones- quiero tocarte..._

_-¿Eh…? ¿Hane… Que haces? -le susurra al ver como Kagome a sacado la camisa, la desabrocha y empieza a besar su pecho mientras desciende hasta su cintura y luego a su duro sexo._

_-Deseo probarte…-susurra mientras ve a sesshomaru con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos cristalizados por el placer, entonces procede a sacarlo y llevárselo a la boca, lo humedece para luego lamerlo con ansias,_

_-Kagome… aah... ya… no sigas… Hane… es suficiente... aaah…-gime al sentir como se lo ha introducido todo en su boca- ¡HANE!... Aaaah..._

_La joven lo saca de su boca y mira hacia arriba mientras se saborea los labios, sin saber que sesshomaru es débil con ese rostro sonrojado de pasión._

_Se agacha y la toma en brazos para dejarla sobre la cama para el terminar de desvestirse, luego se acerca y termina de quitar hasta la ultima pieza que cubre el cuerpo de kagome y procede a besarlo y a lamerlo._

_-¡Sesshomaru!-exclama al sentir como sesshomaru a invadido su intimidad, su cuerpo reacciona de inmediato a las caricias de el y su temperatura empieza a subir- Aaaah… No…_

_-Mi preciosa y dulce Hane... ahora es mi turno...-le susurra mientras con su boca lame sus pechos mientras con los dedos entra en su interior y acaricia su centro._

_-Sessh... detente… me voy a venir... aaaah ya viene... sesshomaru-grita mientras se agarra a los fuerte hombros- aah… aaah… sesshomaru_

_-Hane…-susurra este mientras lame sus largos dedos frente al rostro de Kagome el cual se sonrojo aun mas por lo que el estaba haciendo._

_Kagome abrió sus brazos y con una sonrisa Sesshomaru se dejo llevar en ellos para así abrir sus piernas y por fin penetrar el calido y húmedo interior de la joven._

_-Sessh... Si… Te necesito… No me dejes...-susurra mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sesshomaru y este la penetraba una y otra vez llevándolos hacia la culminación._

_-Hane… eres mía-susurro mientras se hundía en el calido interior de la joven_

_-Si tuya... solo tu... Para siempre... Sesshomaru lléname de ti-gimió ella recibiendo los labios de Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru abrazo fuerte y completamente el cuerpo de Kagome, la penetro fuertemente un poco mas hasta que ella grito su nombre y lagrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por sus mejillas, luego el se dejo ir dejando su semilla en su interior._

_-Hane… Mi pequeña Hane… Te amo-susurro dejándose caer sobre Kagome que lo abrazo fuertemente._

_-Yo también te Amo sesshomaru-dijo esta besando el cuello de el y sus mejillas._

_/_

_-Al día siguiente-_

_-Shhh-susurra alguien- déjala_

_-No quiero...-dice el otro susurro_

_Kagome al sentir movimiento en la cama abre ligeramente sus ojos y al ver un rostro sobre ella, abre sus ojos sorprendida y al recordar donde estaba y lo que había hecho la noche anterior se subió hasta la nariz las sabanas._

_-¡RIN!-gimió Kagome al ver a la joven arrodillada sobre la cama a su lado_

_-Estaba ansiosa por venir a verte Kagome y no pude con ella-le dice kikyo que esta de pie en la puerta de la habitación- veo que seguiste mi consejo-le dice sonriéndole de manera picara provocando que Kagome se sonrojara aun mas- jajaja... En verdad eres adorable niña._

_Kagome cerró sus ojos y al abrirlo desvió sus ojos hacia la niña y observo como esta estaba sonrojada._

_-Yo... Lo siento-susurro esta agachando la cabeza con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas._

_-Está bien, no te preocupes... la verdad es que te entiendo-le dice Kagome sonriéndole a Rin- si estuviera apunto de perder a sessho creo que yo también me alteraría... Prueba de ello es mi profesor de defensa personal._

_-La verdad es que la forma en que peleaste me sorprendió... me gustaría que me enseñaras-dice la joven sonriendo de inmediato al recordar la pelea cuando kagome trato de evitar el rapto._

_-Ja, ja, no creo que sea buena enseñando-dice Kagome sonriendo al ver que al final Rin era un pan dulce como su madre._

_-Así que por eso tu profesor de defensa termino en el hospital... y terminaste con la venda en tu mano-dice sesshomaru apareciendo en el marco de la puerta al lado de Kikyo quien sonreía_

_-Estaba muy alterada en ese momento -susurro Kagome muyyy roja y avergonzada._

_-Debe decir que eres muy buena en defensa y ataque -dijo Sesshomaru sentándose a lado de ella en la cama_

_-Siempre me ha gustado el kendo y las artes marciales por lo que siempre he entrenado -dijo esta sonriendo._

_Se percato de que tenía una de las camisas de Sesshomaru, seguro la vistió al saber que Rin-chan vendría, alzo la vista y lo vio observándola con una maligna sonrisa y ella se ruborizo hasta las orejas._

_-Supongo que tendrás que entrenar conmigo desde ahora... Todavía no he encontrado un sustituto del anterior -le dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios._

_-Supongo -dijo Kagome sonriendo y elevando una ceja._

_-Yo puedo ver ¿Cierto Tío? -pregunto Rin-chan con los ojos brillantes._

_-Por supuesto -elevando las cejas hacia Kagome que asintió._

_-Bien, entonces que tal un buen desayuno -los interrumpió Kikyo con una sonrisa mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación- hora de levantarse Kagome_


	12. HERENCIAL DEL ALMA CAP 11

_Seguimos con la historia, jejejeje espero les guste lo que sigue._

_HERENCIA DEL ALMA_

_XI_

_UN MES DESPUES_

_Kikyo miro a Kagome sentada en las piernas de Sesshomaru mientras Rin tomaba unas galletas de la mesa__. _

_-Así es, Sara me dijo de la hija escondida de Papa Sesshy -comento la niña_

_-Entiendo -murmuro Kikyo pensativa- durante las semanas anteriores a tu viaje a Japón, Sesshomaru, descuidamos a Rin, lo que le facilito el camino a Matsumoto Sara para tergiversar la verdad de tu viaje._

_-Por ahora hemos dejado que sigan pensando que tengo una hija -dijo Sesshomaru para tomar el cabello de Kagome y enrollar un dedo con el- Hane ha causado una buena impresión a la junta y la han aceptado._

_-La verdad estoy impresionada, pero han sido muy amables y han sabido orientarme -comento kagome sonriendo_

"_Así era, quede muy sorprendida, pero es que el grupo Shikon era algo que no me esperaba._

_Sesshomaru era el presidente y quien tenía la última palabra, pero lideraba en conjunto al grupo Shikon, cada uno de los integrantes era experto en su área llevando a Moon Corporation con eficacia y excelencia. Por algo la familia Tashio estaba entre los diez más poderosos internacionalmente._

_Durante este mes he estado trabajando junto al grupo a su mismo nivel"_

_-Los preparativos para la reapertura de la casa familiar aquí en Japón ya casi están terminado -le informo Kikyo a kagome la cual asintió- si quieres podemos ir para que des el visto bueno_

_-No, encárgate -dijo Kagome- tú la viste en todo su esplendor y confió en que se lo devuelvas... celebraremos las navidades ahí._

_-¡Genial! -exclamo Rin_

_-Yo en cambio te tengo una sorpresa Hane -le susurro Sesshomaru a kagome en la oreja, haciendo que la joven abriera sus ojos con alarma y se pusiera de pie_

_-Un momento... -gimió la joven al recordar lo que sessho entendía por sorpresa o regalos- ¿una sorpresa grande? O una noticia como sorpresa_

_Rin sonriendo se hecho una galleta en la boca haciéndola sonar mientras la masticaba._

_-Silencio Rin -ordeno Kikyo mientras con un dedo debajo del mentón de su hija le cerraba la boca_

_-¡SESSHO! -grito Kagome al echarle los brazos al cuello a Sesshomaru mientras este la tomaba en brazos y salían de la sala hasta el garaje, donde la monto en el BMW que Kikyo tenía estacionado y listo con las maletas._

_UNA SEMANA DESPUES EN UNA ISLA PRIVADA EN GRECIA_

_Debajo de una palmera kagome cerró la revista que estaba leyendo cuando un beso en la cabeza le hizo girar el rostro._

_-Sessho -susurro la joven mientras miraba el sólido pecho de su esposo_

_-Deja de mirarme así Hane -dijo este mientras dejaba que kagome se le colgara del cuello para apoderarse de su boca- he creado un monstruo_

_-Que solo te ataca a ti cariño -murmuro la joven mientras lamia el cuello de Sesshomaru_

_-Saori llamo para invitarnos... a su fiesta de la exhibición de las armaduras doradas del Zodiaco... es todo un evento con mucha seguridad, pero... le explique la situación y... entendió porque debí rechazarla -susurro Sesshomaru mientras gemía de placer con lo que kagome le estaba haciendo_

_-Bien hecho cariño, aquí tenemos mucho trabajo -gimió la joven mientras deslizaba la mano sobre la dura erección de Sesshomaru_

_Este por su parte la tomo por la cintura y se la puso al hombro como todo cavernícola de regreso a la villa privada._

_-Esto significa que comeremos en la cama -susurro kagome con una sonrisa al tener un excelente vista de ese perfecto trasero aunque se encontrara de cabeza_

_Al la mañana siguiente_

_-Hane... despierta -llamo preocupado Sesshomaru mientras tocaba la frente caliente de kagome_

_-Sessho... no me siento bien -gimió esta llevándose la mano a la cabeza- creo que estoy resfriada, me duele la garganta -susurro para toser y gemir por el dolor_

_-No te levantes, mandare a buscar un medico -dijo este con gesto preocupado mientras tomaba su Smartphone y cuando la cara de Seiya apareció al lado de Saori Kido Sesshomaru le explico la situación_

_-Mi médico personal llegara a la isla tan pronto sea localizado, te enviare mi helicóptero para cualquier cosa que necesites -informo Saori._

_-Gracias Saori -le dice sesshomaru asintiendo con la cabeza a la despedida de Seiya._

_Cuatro días después, luego del tratamiento con antibióticos y mucho descanso, kagome estaba como nueva._

_Sesshomaru debajo de la ducha se paso la mano por la cara cuando sintió un cuerpo tibio a su espalda y una pequeña mano que lentamente se deslizaba hasta su dura erección que hacía unos minutos estaba dormida._

_-Veo que te has recuperado -dijo este para girarse y tomar a kagome en sus brazos para besarla lentamente mientras le acariciaba los pechos, para luego elevar la mano hasta sus cabellos y quitar la cinta de seda azul con la que se había recogido el pelo antes de entrar al baño._

_-Te necesito Sessho -exclamo kagome cuando sintió que Sesshomaru deslizaba sus grandes y fuertes dedos dentro de su calido y húmedo interior._

_Sesshomaru gimió de deseo y tomándola de la cintura la elevo para pegarla de los azulejo haciendo que kagome se sentara en una saliente de la pared. Lentamente fue bajando por sus pechos lo cuales lamio y beso hasta que kagome trato de quitarlo tirando de sus cabellos, para luego seguir bajando para quedar a la altura de su intimidad._

_Kagome no supo cuando se volvió un montón de solo nervios vibrantes, ya que con su boca Sesshomaru dejo su sexo tan sensible que cuando por fin la penetro ella se deslizo en otro orgasmo que la hizo gritar su nombre una y otra vez hasta que cuando por fin Sesshomaru se estremeció dentro de su cuerpo ella experimento lo que los franceses llaman la pequeña muerte ya que todo a su alrededor se oscureció cuando el orgasmo el ultimo orgasmo arropo cabeza y visión._

_-Te amo Sessho -gimió Kagome mientras ambos trataban de recuperar la respiración_

_-Te amo Hane -susurro este en su oído, mientras se deslizaba con la joven hasta quedar sentado en la bañera con la joven sobre sus piernas y aun en su interior._

_UNA SEMANA DESPUES_

_El helicóptero descendió en el helipuerto, kagome y sesshomaru se apresuraron a entrar mientras el ayudante del piloto metía las maletas, minutos después están en el aire camino del aeropuerto griego para tomar el Jet privado de la familia Tashio_

_-Gracias por la luna de miel sorpresa -dijo kagome para darle un beso en la palma de la mano a Sessho_

_-Te dije que aceptarías mi regalo -susurro Sesshomaru para luego de sonreírle a Kagome, mirar por la ventanilla hacia al mar... pero su gesto era muy serio._

_/_

_-Estados Unidos faltando una semana para navidad-_

_La joven miraba con lagrimas en los ojos como su enamorado besa a la mujer que se suponía era su novia._

_-Has traído la vergüenza al nombre Matsumoto -dijo Sara a la joven a su lado- te has comportado como una cualquiera y rebajado a mezclarte con tipos de semejante calaña -le reprocho mientras le hacía seña a uno de sus hombres para que alertara al chico de lo que estaba sucediendo- y como una cualquiera serás tratada -dijo Sara haciendo que la joven se pusiera pálida_

_En eso el sirviente de Sara tocaba el hombro del hombre y este miraba hacia donde este le señalaba. El chico se puso pálido y miro nervioso a la mujer a su lado, mientras veía a la joven chica al lado de Sara llorar._

_-Una hora después en algún lugar-_

_-¡NOOO! -gritaba la chica mientras trataba de soltarse de los dos hombres que la sostenían- ¡Eres mi hermana no puedes hacerme esto!_

_Sara la miro desde sus altos y caros tacones con repugnancia, luego miro a los cinco hombres que las rodeaban._

_-Enséñenle como se trata a una cualquiera -dijo Sara para darle la espalda- yo no tengo hermanas_

_-¡NO SULTENME! -grito la muchacha pálida, con desesperación mientras los hombres le arrancaban la ropa y abusaban de su cuerpo a conveniencia- ¡SARA! _

_¡NO! _

_¡SARA AYUDAME! _

_¡DETEN ESTO!_

_POR FAVOR..._

_Al amanecer del día siguiente la doctora miraba con tristeza el cuerpo maltratado y violado de la joven que la policía había traído de emergencia la noche anterior, al parecer la joven se había arrastrado desde el lugar del ataque... era un milagro que la hubieran dejado viva._

_/_

_EN LA MANSION MATSUMOTO_

_Sara salió de la piscina en la que estuvo tomando el sol desde hacia media hora, cuando uno de sus peones se detuvo a su lado para hacer una inclinación de cabeza._

_-¿Qué me tienes? -le cuestiono la mujer mientras se acercaba a la mesita de cristal y toma una copa de ponche de frutas_

_-La joven Sango se arrastro hasta una calle donde la policía la llevo a un hospital -le informo el peón_

_-Mmm... Después de todo lo que ustedes cinco le hicieron, me sorprende que se haya podido poner en pie -murmuro Sara con una sonrisa malvada en su perfecto rostro_

_-Ahora está en recuperación -le informo este para dudar un segundo- vi su reporte, al parecer debido al ataque tiene peligro de aborto_

_-¡Embarazada! -gritó Sara para tirar su copa contra el peón-esa maldita mujerzuela, ya estaba esperando un vástago de ese insecto_

_-Si lo desea podemos eliminarla -le sugirió muy serenamente_

_-¡Sí! Si... si a los dos... elimínalos a los dos -dijo esta para acercarse a la tumbona donde había una bata de seda, ponérsela_

_-Como ordene señora -dijo esta girarse y encaminarse a desempeñar su trabajo_

_-¡NO!... detente -dijo para terminar de atarse el cinturón de la bata de seda _

_-¿Qué desea entonces? -pregunto este_

_-Mata también al padre y que parezca un accidente.-dijo Sara para sonreír mientras le hacía señas al hombre con la mano de que se retirara _

_-Como desee -respondió para hacer una reverencia luego darle la espalda y retirarse_

_/_

_JAPON, UNA SEMANA DESPUES DE NAVIDAD_

_Sesshomaru tomo la maleta y se encamino hasta la puerta de entrada donde Kagome, Kikyo, Rin y Shyaoran lo esperaban._

_-No tardes en regresar -le dice Kagome mientras se pone de puntillas para darle un beso_

_-Esto solo me tomara unos días -le dijo Sesshomaru mientras le rodeaba la cintura_

_-Sino es porque se requiere tu presencia en -dice Kikyo para darle un abrazo de despedida- yo los hubiera puesto en su sitio a esos creídos, te juro que esa Matsumoto Sara solo quiere crear disturbios con el nombramiento de Kagome como tu sucesora_

_-Vamos Kikyo, es año nuevo no nos amarguemos la existencia -dijo esta para girar en el abrazo de Sesshomaru- anda vete pronto y regresa pronto_

_-Cuidate papa sesshy -dijo Rin para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla_

_/_

_SITUACIONES AL MISMO TIEMPO EN DIFERENTES LUGARES UNA SEMANA DESPUES_

_-JAPON-_

_-Kikyo -susurro Kagome agarrando la mano de su cuñada ante la noticia de la doctora_

_-¡Kiiiiaaa! ¡Oh, por dios!... ¡Estas embarazada! -grito eufórica Kikyo mientras tiraba de la mano de kagome que ella estaba sosteniendo- ¡Vas a tener un hijo de Sesshomaru!_

_-¡Oh por dios! ¡Kikyo estoy embarazada! -gimió esta llevándose las manos al bajo vientre-pero... no entiendo, estaba tomando anticonceptivos_

_-Me informo que tuvo una recaída en Grecia ¿Cierto? -le pregunta al doctora a lo que Kagome asiente- pues los antibióticos anulan el efecto anticonceptivo, y los que a usted se le administraron eran muy fuerte._

_-¡Debes llamar Sesshomaru! -le grito Kikyo- va estar loco contigo y ni que decir Rin, estaba ansiosa por un hermanito jajaja_

_-¿Qué? No, es mejor decírselo cuando llegue -le comenta kagome- está en Alemania y vendrá mañana_

_-Es cierto... que tal... ¡Una fiesta! -exclama Kikyo para tomar a su cuñada del brazo y salir de la consulta privada- esto hay que celebrarlo_

_-ALEMANIA-_

"_Noticias de último minuto, el magnate internacional Sesshomaru Tashio junto con sus asistentes sufrieron un accidente automovilístico, en el cual se especula fue intencional, ya que según las cámaras de transito en ningún momento el vehículo responsable redujo la velocidad en su trayecto"_

"_Como ven las imágenes el auto quedo en muy mal estado, así como los pasajeros, aun no se tienen noticias..."_

_-Todo fue como lo planeó mi señora -dijo el hombre por teléfono_

_-Hay suficientes daños jajajaja -comenta Sara mientras ve los resto del siniestro- buen trabajo, tendrás tu recompensa por este trabajo tan bien hecho_

_-Sabe que estoy a su ordenes -le dice en un tono bajo y frio para cortar la línea._

_-Tu compañía será mía Tashio -susurra Sara levantando su copa en son de brindis- ya que no quisiste compartirla por las buenas... será por las malas Jajajajaja._

_-JAPON-_

_Esa misma noche en el Ryokan, la nueva casa japonesa familiar de Kagome, tres mercedes del año se estacionaron en el amplio garaje de la imponente mansión, resguardada con la más alta seguridad. De estos unas importantes visitas accedieron a la casa donde Kagome, Kikyo, Rin reposaban en la sala tranquilamente._

_Jinenji el gigante florista amigo de kagome que ahora era su guardaespaldas por petición de esta, abrió la puerta cuando tocaron el timbre, haciendo pasar a los visitantes._

_-Kagome -dice jinenji presentando a los recién llegados- el grupo Shikon está aquí._

_Kagome se giro y cinco de los seis miembros del equipo que controlaban Moon Internacionales se detuvo frente a la joven, esta al ver sus rostro sintió que se le helaba la sangre._

_-Sesshomaru -susurro para ponerse de pie dándole la cara a los miembros del grupo_

_-Intentaron asesinar a Tashio en Alemania -informa Ayame Kamiya_

_-¡QUE! -exclamo Kagome para mirar a cada miembro y luego mirar a Kikyo que se puso de pie al lado de kagome inmediatamente_

_-Están haciendo las investigaciones, Tashio y Li están hospitalizados en una de las clínicas privadas más seguras en Alemania -esta vez que habla es un joven Inuyasha Takeda_

_-Hay un avión listo esperándola en el aeropuerto privado, debe abordarlo de inmediato -dice ahora Naraku Ikeda_

_Kagome mira entonces a los dos miembros que no han hablado, esto se miran entre ellos muy serio y luego vuelven a mirar a la joven._

_-Señora Tashio -empieza Kagura Lans quien mira a Kikyo la cual asiente- al parecer había una situación anterior con relación a la salud del señor Tashio_

_-¿Qué situación? -dice Kagome para apretar la mano de Kikyo_

_-El Señor Tashio presentaba un cuadro clínico terminal -hablo esta vez el quinto miembro del grupo Shikon, Bankotsu Kane- tenía un tumor el cual de ser operado tenia baja posibilidades de recuperación._

_Kagome negando con la cabeza se dejo caer en el sillón, mientras con la mano se acariciaba la sien del lado derecho._

_-¿Un tumor? ¿Tenia? -exclama esta al analizar las palabras- quieres decir... -susurra kagome llevándose una mano al pecho_

_-¿Señora? -dice Kagura que se acerca y le toma la cara- por favor... con calma respire... respire..._

_Kagura miro los dorados ojos de kagome en el momento en que grandes lagrimas empezaron a salir y deslizarse por sus mejillas, mientras su respiración se hacía difícil._

_-Lo siento -le susurra Kagura apretando la mano de Kagome_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_


	13. HERENCIAL DEL ALMA CAP 12

_Continuamos..._

_HERENCIA DEL ALMA_

_XII_

_EN EL JET PRIVADO DE LOS TASHIO_

_Kagome miraba por la ventanilla desde su asiento. Kikyo la miraba preocupada, pues desde que grito hasta desmayarse, para luego una hora después despertar completamente tranquila y durante unos minutos se mantuvo en silencio, su rostro una máscara de dolor y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, solo había pedido que la llevaran con sesshomaru. _

_Ahora estaba seria y pálida, tanta tensión será perjudicial para los primeros días del embarazo_

_-Estoy preocupada -susurra Kikyo que estaba sentada al lado de Jinenji- nunca la había visto comportarse así._

_-Yo conozco ese rostro, solo que este está un poco triste y apagado -responde Jinenji_

_-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestiona Kikyo girando el rostro para ver a alto hombre_

_-Es la Kagome de antes de conocer al señor Tashio... esto no me gusta -susurra Jinenji viendo como el rostro de kagome tomaba un semblante decidido y de apariencia fría._

_/_

_UNA SEMANA DESPUES, ESTADOS UNIDOS._

_En la mansión Matsumoto, en la enorme y acogedora biblioteca, Sara hervía en cólera al saber de la amenaza que representaba la nueva líder del grupo Moon Corporation._

_-El grupo Shikon anuncio que la sucesión fue aceptada por los demás miembros -dice el hombre al lado de Matsumoto la cual esta apretando la copa tan fuerte que le temblaba la mano- hay rumores que la niña es igual o más ruda que su padre en los negocios._

_-Es hija de Sesshomaru, era obvio que la estaba preparando desde temprano -murmura Sara con odio para tomarse de un trago el licor en la copa- y el que nos quitara el contrato con la naviera a tan solo una semana de haber tomado el mando solo nos indica que la hija es digna oponente como su padre._

_-¿Que sugiere que hagamos ahora señora? -pregunta el secretario mientras cerraba el informe abierto en su tablet_

_-Ojo por Ojo, quítale lo único que le queda Renkotsu -dice Sara lanzando la copa a la chimenea encendida en la biblioteca._

_/_

_CASA VACACIONAL DE LOS TASHIO, ALEMANIA._

_Kikyo observo como Inuyasha tomaba los documentos que Kagome le entrego sin siquiera mirarlo y este a su vez miro a Kikyo._

_-Esto la pondrá en la mira de los Matsumoto, Señora Tashio -comenta Inuyasha al revisar los documentos legalizados de propiedad sobre la Naviera Silver Trail- esto es como una declaración de guerra._

_-Que ellos empezaron -susurra Kagome cerrando un folder, para tomar otro y revisarlo- ¿Ya está listo el avión Kikyo?_

_-Kagome... ¿Estás segura? -le pregunto Kikyo mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo ponía detrás de su oreja con gesto nervioso_

_-Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, nos regresamos a Japón -le responde Kagome- Li nos seguirá cuando le den el alta. _

_-Pero ¿Y el cuerpo de Sesshomaru? -cuestiono esta al ver el desapego de Kagome al decir que no quedaba nada aquí _

_-Kagura se encarga de su traslado y el papeleo -responde Kagome aun sin mirarla _

_-¿Su cuerpo no irá con nosotros? -pregunto Kikyo tal vez un poco sorprendida_

_-No -responde Kagome a Kikyo con gesto firme y frio después de alzar la cabeza mirándola fijamente- ¿Alguna objeción?_

_-... No... Yo... (Suspira) -responde Kikyo para acercarse al gran ventanal del despacho que antes perteneció a Sesshomaru- No, Kagome._

_Inuyasha que había estado en silencio observando la conversación se paso la mano por sus cortos cabellos negros, sus ojos marrones habían estado observando el rostro triste de Kikyo por lo que se acerco a ella rodeando sus hombros en apoyo durante unos segundos, luego recordó algo que faltaba y se giro hacia su ahora jefa._

_-Señora Tashio, los nuevos guardaespaldas ya están aquí -dice Inuyasha para tomar un folder que había dejado en una esquina del enorme escritorio de caoba para entregárselo- solo necesitan su aprobación._

_Kagome tomo el folder, luego de hojearlo lo cerró y suspiro, levanto la vista al que ahora era su mano derecha mientras Shyaoran se recuperaba, Inuyasha era alto, cabellos cortos negros un poco rebeldes, usaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca complementada con una corbata de seda rojo intenso, era muy guapo y lucia bastante joven para sus 38 años._

_-Hazlos pasar -ordeno Kagome recostándose de la silla y cerrando los ojos unos segundos "Me arden los ojos... ¿Hasta cuándo?... cuanto seré capaz de aguantar las ganas de llorar cada vez que piense en ti..." pensaba kagome cuando unos segundos después sintió algo frío sobre su frente._

_-Kagome... estas pálida ¿Tienes mareos... nauseas? -pregunta Kikyo acercándose al percatarse de la palidez de su cuñada_

_-No, solo estoy cansada -susurra kagome sin abrirlos ojos pero recostándose de la mano fría que Kikyo había dejado reposar en su frente y luego deslizo a su mejilla-... es extraño..._

_-¿El qué? -cuestiona Kikyo en un susurro colocando la otra mano sobre la frente de Kagome, ya que la joven tenía prisionera su otra mano sobre su mejilla caliente_

_-Hace unos segundos... el pensamiento de que te parecías a mi madre me cruzo la cabeza... -susurra Kagome abriendo los ojos para mirar al frente y ver que Inuyasha entraba acompañado de tres hombres- irónico... tener ese sentimiento de forma tan segura cuando nunca antes lo había sentido._

_-Supongo que es natural reconocerlo -dice Kikyo para ver como Inuyasha la miraba interrogante_

_-Señora Tashio -dijo Inuyasha para moverse de delante de los hombres, poniéndose al lado de Kikyo los presento- estos son Kenshin Himura, Saito Fujita y a Tatsuha Eiri ya lo conoce, es el hermano menor de Yuki Eiri, el médico de la familia Tashio_

_-Sí, lo recuerdo -dice Kagome para dejar libre la mano de Kikyo y ponerse de pie, a paso lento rodea el escritorio y se para delante de los hombres- caballeros conocen la situación de donde se están metiendo... -mira a los ojos de cada uno- y aun así están de acuerdo... bien, Inuyasha ellos vienen con nosotros en el Jet, informales de todo, vamos Kikyo._

_Kagome dijo todo eso mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría deteniéndose hasta que sintió a Kikyo a su espalda. _

_Mientras Kikyo miro a Inuyasha, le dio una sonrisa triste y luego les hizo una reverencia a los caballeros que se la devolvieron para salir cerrando las puertas dobles a su espalda._

_/_

_DOS DIAS DESPUES SEDE MOON CORPORATION, JAPON._

_Kagome limpiándose la cara húmeda con una toalla blanca salió del baño privado de la lujosa oficina de sesshomaru que ahora ella ocupaba, Inuyasha y Naraku se giraron en sus sillas para encontrarse con una jefa pálida y demacrada._

_-Creo que debes tomarte unos días de descanso Tashio -dice Naraku que se había puesto de pie y se acerco a Kagome para tomarla de la cintura y ayudarla sentarse en su enorme sillón- esto no le hará ningún bien a tu embarazo_

_-Lo hare... solo necesito dejar todo en orden para que solo me busquen si es una emergencia -susurra Kagome llevándose la mano a la cabeza que le dolía horrores_

_-Sabes que nos hemos estado encargando de Matsumoto desde mucho antes de que tú supieras de ella -le dice Naraku muy serio con sus ojos de color rubí que miraban a kagome directamente._

_-Lo sé pero... -estaba diciendo Kagome cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Kenshin y Saito entraron seguidos de Ayame_

_-Señora Tashio tenemos problemas -expuso Ayame colocándose delante de Kagome y al lado de Naraku que la miraba interrogante_

_-(Masajeándose la sien) ¿Qué sucede? -cuestiona Kagome respirando profundo ya que tanta tensión la tenía con el estomago revuelto y no había podido meter nada lo suficientemente sólido en su estomago solo líquidos._

_-Kagura fue herida y el cuerpo del Señor Tashio fue robado -informo Ayame- y esto..._

_Pero Ayame no termino lo que iba decir porque kagome salió corriendo hacia el baño._

_-¡Maldición! -exclamo Ayame para poner en las manos de Naraku un sobre- esto llego esta mañana, no quiero ni pensar como reaccionara cuando lo vea_

_Después Ayame corrió al baño y cerró la puerta al entrar, minutos después salió._

_-¡Kenshi ven! -el hombre se acerco a la puerta del baño y Ayame salió con una Kagome muy débil- cárgala, la llevaremos a casa._

_-Por fin alguien dice algo sensato -dice Naraku mientras deslizaba el sobre en su chaqueta que se encontraba en el espaldar de su asiento fuera de la vista de Kagome_

_-Llamare a Kikyo para avisarle que van de camino -dice Inuyasha sacando su celular y después de tres toques a la pantalla la comunicación se estableció._

_-Aja... la tienes en marcado rápido -dice Naraku observando como Inu lo mira mal y este solo alza los hombros_

_-Encárgate de todo naraku -dice Ayame caminando hasta la puerta de salida- Kagura no está muy contenta con lo sucedido... así que no se sorprendan si viene azotando vientos de furia_

_-Saito nos informo que la bala dio en el hombro porque ella se movió segundo antes de que dispararan... mujer con suerte esta, al parecer iba a su cabeza -dijo Naraku y los tres se miraron_

_-Esto ya es personal hay que tener cuidado -murmura Inuyasha que había terminado de hablar con Kikyo_

_-No lo dudes -dijo Ayame para luego salir de la oficina seguida de Saito_


	14. HERENCIA DEL ALMA CAP 13

Jejeje, bien aqui esta editado lo que sigue, estoy tratando de subir la mayor cantidad de capitulos de mis dos historias antes de volver a la universidad, pero uno siempre tiene deberes y responsabilidades jajajaja.

Disfruten de lo que sigue

**_HERENCIA DEL ALMA_**

**_XIII_**

_Yuki Eiri médico familiar de la familia Tashio termino de guardar su estetoscopio en su maletín mientras Kagome terminaba de tomar un caldo de vegetales._

_-Hemos controlado tu presión -dice Yuki- pero si no llevas las cosas con calma acabaras perdiendo él bebe… entiendes lo que te digo_

_Kagome lo miro con ese gesto serio e ignorándolo tomo otra cucharada de sopa. Yuki suspiro y sentándose en el asiento al lado de la gran cama la miro durante unos segundos._

_-¿Quieres este bebe kagome? -pregunto Yuki suavemente la mujer detuvo la cucharada frente a su boca para después volver a dejarla en el tazón de porcelana_

_-Todo este tiempo que estuvimos junto me oculto su enfermedad -susurro Kagome y Yuki vio por primera vez desde hacía un mes un poco de la Kagome que el conoció cuando sesshomaru se la presento.- al final nunca confió en mi como para confiarme algo tan delicado como su vida misma._

_-¿Y crees que este bebe no merece venir al mundo porque? -le cuestiono Yuki tratando de sacar algo para ayudar a kagome a llenar ese enorme vacío que ella estaba sintiendo_

_-¿Para que no sea como yo? -se cuestiona Kagome llevándose una mano a la cabeza y estrujarse el rostro _

_-Sé que las cosas entre tú y Tashio no empezaron bien… pero ustedes han estado unidos desde de siempre aunque nunca se hubieran visto antes y tú lo sabes -dijo Yuki recordando lo que Kikyo le había contado de la niña que cautivo a su amigo.- no importa lo que suceda ustedes siempre estarán destinados a encontrarse… están unidos por el hilo del destino y puedo asegurarte que es irrompible_

_Kagome vio cuando Yuki miro su vientre, la seguridad que vio en sus preciosos ojos azules la abrumo._

_"¿Qué era lo que trataba de hacer? Se cuestionó Kagome mientras veía a Yuki salir del cuarto dejándola sola ¿En verdad haría pagar a mi hijo el que su padre nunca llegara a confiar totalmente en ella?"_

_-Me he convertido en un monstruo -susurro Kagome tocando con suavidad su bajo vientre- perdóname… perdona ese momento de debilidad y dolor en el que desee que desaparecieras-pido la mujer apretando con firmeza donde sentía el fuerte latido de un corazón._

_/_

_Sala de reuniones del Grupo Shikon_

_-¿Cómo te encuentras Kagura? -cuestiona Inuyasha en el lado izquierdo de la silla del presidente_

_-Irritada, te juro que Sara me las pagara -susurro Kagura masajeando el lugar donde a bala penetro en su hombro_

_Naraku, Ayame, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Kagura y Kikyo estaban sentados en la gran mesa y solo faltaba Kagome. _

_-No hemos sabido nada del paradero del cuerpo de Tashio, esa carta fue un reto directo…. Tener el descaro de avisarle que se llevaría el cuerpo -dijo Bankotsu leyendo el último informe de la semana, hacía dos meses que Sara Matsumoto le había declarado la guerra a Kagome Tashio, pensado que era hija de sesshomaru_

_- Naraku, después de leer la carta que le diste, Kagome ya ha tomado una decisión -les responde Kikyo a todos_

_-Espero que eso no le haya afectado-Dice Naraku pensativo- es la primera vez que Tashio trata con estas táctica sucias y directas…_

_-Pues tendrá que endurecerse -Kagura picando con la uña roja de un dedo sobre la mesa- hay vidas en juego_

_Durante un minuto todos se mantuvieron en silencio, por su lado Kikyo dejo sobre la mesa el folder con la información que saldría en el periódico matutino del día siguiente. Cuando todos leyeron el precepto, miraron a Kikyo con los ojos sorprendido._

_-Es definitivo -dice Kagura cerrando el folder- creo que es razonable, un total desprendimiento de "sangre"_

_-Eso hará enfurecer a Sara, pero le dará entender que a Kagome solo le interesa la fortuna de su "Padre" y que pude ser tan ambiciosa como ella -dice Naraku_

_-Entonces si todos estamos de acuerdo -dice Inuyasha cerrando el folder y mirando a los presentes- Kagura ¿Quieres hacer los honores?_

_Kagura levanto la mirada, la deslizo por toda la mesa y les dio a todos una sonrisa que contenía toda su furia y deseos de venganza._

_-Sera un placer -dijo esta para tomar el folder y salir para prepararse para la conferencia de mañana_

_/_

_Estados unidos, Mansión Matsumoto._

_-TASHIO Y SHIKON INTERNACIONAL están de luto por su presidente Tashio Sesshomaru fallecido esta mañana debido a las heridas infligidas por su trágico accidente en Alemania hace ya un mes -dijo Kagura con una seriedad que nada tenía que ver con la euforia que sentía por dentro al saber que esta noticia calaría como el infierno los ánimos de Sara Matsumoto- le sobreviven su hija Kagome Tashio, ahora presidente y heredera absoluta de toda sus posesiones. La presidenta ha decidido tomar un año de luto por su fallecido padre, sin dejar de velar por el bien de a compañía…._

_Sara miraba la pantalla echando fuego por los ojos, mientras sus manos temblaban._

_-¡MALDITA! -grito Sara tirando la mesa con todo_

_-Nuestro contacto en la empresa nos informó que nada le fue dado a su cuñada pero que la heredera le ofreció mantener su puesto de trabajo -le informo Renkotsu- como mucho los estudios de su sobrina están pagados hasta la universidad y la oferta de trabajo dentro de la empresa en un futuro._

_-Así que la niña salió ambiciosa incluso ha sacado del juego a la familia de su padre -dijo Sara pensativa- debe estar resentida ¿Por qué será?_

_-Lo hemos investigado -dijo Renkotsu abriendo un folder para mostrar una foto de Kagome- al parecer después de nacer su madre murió y fue enviada a un orfanato bajo el nombre de Kagome Higurashi, al cumplir 7 fue llevada a una casa de acogida preparada especialmente para ella por el señor Tashio padre, el Tashio hijo no quería saber nada de esta, todos los estudios pagados, salud y físicamente. Nunca le falto nada, pero nunca se puso en contacto con ella hasta hace un año cuando termino la carrera._

_-Una huérfana abandonada y ahora una de las mujeres más ricas de Japón -susurro Sara- me huele a venganza -dijo Sara sonriendo_

_-Posiblemente este resentida -dijo Renkotsu dándole la razón a su señora- tal vez por eso dejo claro que todo le pertenece y ha sacado a su padre del escenario lo que la deja como dueña absoluta, ahora no hay nadie que pueda impedírselo._

_-Oh no… solo es cuestión de tiempo -dijo Sara pensativa- solo tenemos que esperar._

_-Mi señora -dijo Renkotsu haciendo una inclinación- usted dirá._

_-Prepárate Renkotsu, nuestro plan hacia el poder empieza… esa niña no sabe cuan fácil me la ha puesto -dijo Sara para salir del comedor seguida de su fiel sirviente._

_/_

_Seis meses después Oficina presidencial de Tashio Internacional_

_Naraku le paso un folder a kagome que minutos después de leer firmo. En eso la gran puerta se abre y Kagura vestida con una escotada chaqueta roja y una falda ajustada a sus piernas que terminaba sobre el nivel de sus rodillas entra seguida de Saito, guardaespaldas de Kagome junto con Kenshin._

_Ambos hijos de familias que han servido a los Tashio desde siglos atrás._

_-Quiero que revise las especificaciones Tashio -dice Kagura pasándole un folder a Kagome_

_-Kagura -dice Kagome para tomar el folder y mirar la lista de las nuevas modificaciones hechas a los vehículos- no hay duda de que eres la mejor en seguridad-dice Kagome a la mujer que la mira con sus ojos rojos y sonríe con suficiencia_

_-Me gusta cuando me das carta blanca -dice Kagura para mirar a Saito- y el chico tiene talento_

_-Presidenta Tashio -dice Saito y Kagome asiente indicándole que tiene su atención- debió a los anteriores fallos, sugiero que tengo un vehículo similar en cada lugar en el que poseas posesiones que necesiten su atención._

_-Estoy de acuerdo -dice Kagura mirando a Naraku que asiente- con los últimos análisis tu embarazo paso de delicado a alto riesgo, no vamos a descartar que Sara quiera repetir sus acciones, por eso lo de los nuevos vehículos modificados_

_-¿Ya tienes el análisis completo del accidente de mi marido? -pregunta Kagome terminando de leer todo lo que tenían los nuevos coches blindados_

_-Kagura se está haciendo cargo de la investigación -dice Naraku para tomar varios folder para darle una inclinación de cabeza a todos- yo me encargare de lo legal, ese año de luto fue una buena idea para ocultar tu embarazo, no es bueno que esa mujer se entere de que estas embarazada por estar de fiesta en fiesta_

_-Lo se Naraku -dice Kagome con una sonrisa medio de lado- estoy segura que ir a esas fiesta no es un sacrificio tan grande_

_-Por supuesto que no Presidente Tashio… ya estoy buscando compañía en mi larga lista -dice esta para darle la espalda a todos y diciendo adiós moviendo los folders sobre su hombro sale del despacho_

_-Es un mujeriego -dice Kagura soltando un suspiro de "no hay remedio para el"_

_-Dime como van las investigaciones Kagura -dice Kagome de manera fria_

_-Ya tenemos todos los videos de tránsito y hemos recreado completamente el accidente-dice Kagura para dejar otro folder con varias fotos dentro- al sujeto lo conocemos como Suikotsu, es un asesino a sueldo, no conocemos su relación especifica con Matsumoto, así que podemos esperar cualquier cosa de él -le informa Kagura tomando asiento frente a Kagome en la gran mesa- desde ahora en adelante abordaras el vehículo dentro de la empresa, tenemos cámaras oculta en todo el edificio dentro y fuera de este que fueron instaladas fuera del horario para no alertar a los posibles espías dentro de la empresa._

_-Bien, te lo encargo -dice Kagome para pasarle los folders a Kagura- en cuanto a lo que me sugeriste_

_-¿A qué conclusión llegaste? -pregunta Kagura dejando los folders sobre sus piernas cruzadas_

_-Por ahora tienes toda la razón, aceptare tu petición de llevar todo desde casa comenzando desde mañana -dice Kagome para masajear su cuello tenso- la ropa ya no oculta mi estado_

_-Tienes seis meses de embarazo Kagome -dice Kagura para mirar el redondeado vientre que se estaba volviendo imposible de ocultar- no podemos arriesgarnos, deberás ocultarte por un tiempo, si ese tipo pudo dispararme, no dudo un segundo que pueda alcanzarte a ti y lo más importante… Nadie de saber que ese niño existe._

_-(Suspira) Ya he concluido con lo más urgente, Inuyasha y Bankotsu tomaran las riendas con Kikyo a la cabeza -dice Kagome asintiendo_

_-Entonces nos reuniremos dos veces a la semana en la mansión Tashio -dice Kagura poniéndose de pie- el helicóptero estará listo en dos horas, he decidido que no iras más en coche es demasiado riesgo_

_-Estoy de acuerdo -dice Kagome para hacerle la señal a Saíto- prepara todo para irnos_

_-Señora -dice Saito dando una inclinación de cabeza y abriéndole la puerta a Kagura procedió a seguirla cerrando a su espalda_

_Kagome se giró en su asiento y vio a Kenshin de pie detrás de ella a su derecha, pero ella solo le interesaba la hermosa vista de esa noche._

_-¿Se siente bien? -pregunta Kenshin de pie al lado del asiento de Kagome_

_-No, me siento un poco ofuscada -dijo Kagome con un gesto serio y preocupado_

_-Creo que tomo la decisión correcta al retirarse por un tiempo -le dice Kenshin_

_-Lo se Kenshin… lo sé -dijo Kagome para acariciar su voluminoso vientre_


	15. HERENCIA DEL ALMA CAP 14

_**Después de tanto tiempo, por fin puedo darles algo. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

_HERENCIA DEL ALMA_

_XIV_

_ALEMANIA, 5 AÑOS DESPUES_

_El hombre miraba como la hermosa mujer miraba a través del ventanal de cristal. Vestía unos pantalones rojos ajustados al cuerpo, una blusa blanca de seda y sobre esta una saco rojo, todo hecho a la medida, el atuendo lo completaba el pelo atado en un moño al nivel de la nuca atado con un listón rojo y zapatos negros de tacón bajo._

_Estaba nervioso, siempre lo estaba cuando tenía una reunión con ella, con esta reunión se cumplen tres años desde que empezó a trabajar para ella._

_Kagome Tashio, Hija del famoso Sesshomaru Tashio y desde hace cinco años Líder del Grupo Moon Corporation. Era una mujer fría, de carácter duro, nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria. _

_Incluso cuando muchos se opusieron a que ella tomara el control, El Gran Grupo Shikon solo respondió a las órdenes que ella impuso, llevando a la empresa a un punto en el que ahora formaba parte de las cinco empresas más rica y prospera de Asia. Se le consideraba un prodigio a sus 27 años... un prodigio sin corazón y de sangre fría, según la prensa. _

_Se decían muchas cosas, desde que era una asesina hasta que su odio y desprecio hacia los hombres se debía al abandono de su padre al nacer o de un amor frustrado, pero hasta ahora el único pretendiente que se le ha visto es el heredero del grupo Blackwolf y con el cual mantiene una estrecha amistad._

_En lo de asesina no podía decirse mucho, desde que accedió a la presidencia la cantidad de accidentes no habían sido pocos, así que las supuestas muertes, de ser verdad, no se debían directamente a ella... Pero eran solo rumores._

_-Y bien ¿Qué me tienes? -pregunta Kagome para girarse y mirar al hombre con una mirada tan fría que el hombre trago en seco cuando su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente- la información que te di ¿Sirvió de algo?_

_-Sí, Señora Tashio -dice él para ver como la única muestra de que le escuchaba era el alza de una ceja elegantemente delineada en un rostro con un maquillaje tenue- pero al llegar ya se habían marchado, no cabe duda de que estuvieron ahí, pues la forma en que estaba amueblada la casa indica que estaba preparada para esa situación en específico._

_-Es decir que aún sigue igual... o puede que se haya rendido -murmura la mujer mientras mira al amplio escritorio de madera donde las fotos del cuarto preparado para situaciones de pacientes en situaciones únicas están desperdigadas_

_-Si me permite opinar... -murmura este a lo que kagome eleva su fría mirada ámbar y sin brillo._

_El hombre aspira, era impresionante ver el rosto de un mujer tan hermosa pero sin sentimientos, su rostro era una máscara blanca en blanco... como si su alma estuviera rota._

_-Puede -susurra esta con una voz femenina pero neutra de cualquier emoción_

_-Creo que se movieron -le informa él, ve a la mujer asentir_

_-¿En que basa su suposición? -le cuestiona Kagome para tomar asiento en el sillón detrás del enorme sillón y dejar caer la mejilla en un puño_

_-Revise todas las direcciones que estaban encargadas de proveer la casa -dice este para ver que la mujer seguía sin siquiera emocionarse por este gran paso después de cinco años- todas fueron desviada, estoy trabajando para seguir el rastro._

_-Bien, continua con tu investigación -dice Kagome viendo como el hombre se levanta y le hace una reverencia antes de salir cerrando la puerta a su espalda, para tomar toda la información guardarla en el sobre y pasárselo a Shyaoran que estaba a su lado detrás de la silla- entrégaselo a ella, ahí hay información de abastecimiento._

_-¿Está segura de darle esa información? eso solo la herirá mas -dice Shyaoran tomado el sobre_

_-Tenemos un acuerdo, tendrá que superarlo como todo hasta ahora -responde Kagome muy seria para ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia a la puerta que es abierta por su guardaespaldas_

_-Aun después de 5 años no tenemos pruebas suficiente -dice Shyaoran caminando detrás de kagome_

_-Todo a su tiempo Shyaoran, ella aparecerá a su tiempo -responde Kagome para sentarse en el asiento trasero de su BMW- ¿Está todo listo en el aeropuerto Tatsuha?_

_-Si Kagome, vamos de camino -dice su guardaespaldas_

_/_

_CHINA, En algún lugar del continente asiático._

_La mujer dejo la silla de ruedas frente a la puerta que daba al jardín donde un niño jugaba con un mazo dándole a unas pelotas regadas en el suelo, mini polo._

_-Mire, su hijo lleva la rehabilitación muy bien, señor Tsukishiro -dice la anciana muy sonriente- su piernita está reaccionando a los ejercicios, será mejor que vaya preparar la cena_

_-Gracias por todo kaede, puedes irte -responde el hombre mientras se ajusta el marco de sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz_

_Luego de que Kaede se marchara, el hombre miro su reflejo en el cristal que daba al jardín, su largo cabello negro le molestaba estaba pensando en cortárselo, se pasó las manos por entre los cabellos._

_-(Suspira) pesa mucho -responde para atárselo en una cola a nivel del cuello._

_Durante una hora observo a su hijo jugar, hasta que kaede le informo que la cena estaba lista._

_-Kohaku es hora de cenar, entra a lavarte las manos -responde el hombre para mover su silla de ruedas hasta el comedor._

_-¡Si papa! -exclamo el niño para dejar caer el mazo y correr a la casa_

_/_

_Mansión Blackwolf, Tokio_

_Kouga miraba a través del cristal, en su mano derecha un vaso de cristal contenía wiskhy escoses del mejor e iba a tomar un sorbo cuando tocaron la puerta de su despacho._

_-Adelante -responde Kouga para tomar un trago al mismo tiempo que Ginta su asistente personal entraba  
><em>

_-La Señorita Kamiya desea verlo señor -le informa Ginta para ver el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Kouga_

_-¿Mi preciosa Joya quiere verme? -pregunta Kouga para dejar el vaso sobre su escritorio_

_-En serio sigues con eso de que soy una preciosa esmeralda -dice a su vez áyame entrando al despacho y quedándose de pie en el centro de este_

_-Ya te lo dije preciosa -dice Kouga para bordear la mesa, acercarse a la joven para tomar su mano besarle los nudillos, luego girarle la mano y besar la suave palma de esta- eres mi preciosa gema -dice este para elevar la vista y ver un enorme sonrojo_

_-Kouga... -dice Ayame respirando profundo_

_-Dime que necesitas y lo tendrás preciosa -dice Kouga, en eso Hakaku entra con una bandeja en la cual traía un servicio de te_

_-Si... eso... -responde una Ayame sofocada y Kouga le da su mejor sonrisa de lobo- necesito tu ayuda_

_-Solo pídelo mi Joya -responde Kouga_

_-Kagome se está descuidando de su verdadero deber -dice Ayame para ver como Kouga se pone serio dejando aparte su lado coqueto_

_-Ayame..._

_-Tú la conociste cuando era joven, su amiga Akane me dijo que esa era su forma de actuar desde que la conocieron, pero nosotros no conocimos esa kagome -dice Ayame cruzando los brazos preocupada- primero pasa un año en depresión por lo Tashio que casi la lleva a la muerte y luego aparece esta mujer desconocida para nosotros y con la que hemos tenido que lidiar durante cuatro años._

_-He visto los titulares, otro imbécil intento agredirla -dice por su lado Kouga para tomar a la joven del brazo ayudándola a sentarse y luego proceder hacer lo mismo en el sillón de al lado._

_Ayame lo observo, eso era algo que adoraba de Kouga, nunca interponía nada entre ellos, como tampoco la recibía detrás de su escritorio, según el eso es una ofensa hacia ella._

_-Así es, pero desde que Saito está a cargo de la seguridad, no ha habido más muertes -responde Ayame- los muy tontos intentan matarla y si no pueden, luego aparecen muertos y eso está creando una mala imagen_

_-Me alegra que mi primo ayudara-dice Kouga pensativo para suspirar mientras se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo del asiento_

_-Queremos que kagome deje la vida pública definitivamente -le informa Ayame y Kouga la mira- no le hemos dicho nada, pero creo que ella lo intuye y ha disminuido las salidas_

_-Esta Kagome no me es extraña porque crecí con ella, es la que salió del orfanato y conocí en la escuela -le responde Kouga- para mi esta Kagome es normal, una luchadora nata, un cerebro. No estoy seguro pero su mundo giraba a ser perfecta para su benefactor... esa casi perfección era lo que hacía que los demás la odiasen _

_-Pero tú y ella... -dice Ayame  
><em>

_-Lo primero que debes entender Joya, es que Tashio creó a la kagome que ustedes conocieron, al no estar él es lógico que esta desapareciera pues esa mujer solo vivía para el... así es como lo veo._

_-Akane también dijo lo mismo -susurra Ayame apretando las manos sobre su regazo_

_-Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda... en verdad me gustaba esa kagome -responde Kouga con una sonrisa_

_-Pero Tashio ya no está y si ella existía para el... -murmura Ayame para mirar a los verdes ojos de Kouga el cual miraba hacia el sol de media tarde que entraba por los cristales_

_-Él la creo y Él la destruyo..._

_/_

_Ryokan, Mansión Familiar Tashio, Kyoto_

_Kikyo miraba a su hija mientras esta recogía los libros sobre la mesa de estudio cuando sintió que unas manos se deslizaban alrededor de su cintura y un beso era depositado en su cuello._

_-Todavía insistes en esperar para casarte conmigo al menos debería ponerme atención -susurra el hombre de cortos cabellos negros y ojos cafés en el oído de Kikyo_

_-Inuyasha... siempre tienes mi atención -responde Kikyo para acariciar los cortos y sedosos cabellos del hombre._

_-¿Cómo están los niños? -pregunta Inuyasha para afincar el mentón sobre el hombro de Kikyo_

_-Ya me dicen mama -dice Kikyo para soltar un suspiro_

_-¡Oh! -dice Inuyasha para rodear el cuerpo de Kikyo y elevar su mentón para darle un beso- lamento que tu aceptación fuese causada por la tragedia de hace cinco años, de cierta manera aun no eres totalmente mía_

_-No puedo dejar a Kagome... había oído de mi cuñado que ella era diferente que su mirada podía congelar a una persona pero que a él le aceleraba el pulso -comenta Kikyo para dejar caer la frente sobre el pecho de Inuyasha y cerrar los ojos- lo único que siento cuando kagome me mira con esos ojos vacios es frio en el estomago_

_-Kikyo..._

_Al escuchar como la puerta principal se abre y Jinenji saluda, Kikyo sabe que Kagome ha regresado._

_Por lo que tomando la mano de Inuyasha se acerca al salón donde la mujer se está sentando y quitándose los zapatos. Al terminar eleva la vista y al ver quienes están frente a ella los mira fríamente unos segundos para suavizar la mirada._

_-Kagome..._

_-He vuelto -dice Kagome para recostarse del espaldar y mirar al hombre al lado de Kikyo- Hola Inu, ya has convencido a Kikyo para que se case contigo_

_-No, ya deje de intentarlo -responde Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros- si será, será._

_-Vaya filosofía -responde kagome para cerrar los ojos mientras deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás- buena filosofía_

_-¿No iras a ver a los niños? -pregunta Kikyo y puede ver como el cuerpo de la joven se pone tenso_

_-Si..._

_Kikyo observa como kagome toma sus zapatos y como si cargara con el mundo encima camina con suavidad hacia la segunda planta de la casa._

_-Odio hacer esto -susurra Kikyo con una mano en su pecho apretada en un puño_

_-Pero no debes dejar nunca de hacerlo por más que le duela -le responde Inuyasha muy serio_

_-Lo se... pero -murmura Kikyo_

_-Sin peros, preciosa.-dice Inuyasha con tono de voz firma- es su madre y por lo tanto debe tratarlos como tal_

_-Lo supe cuando esos niños nacieron -susurro Kikyo mirando como kagome se dirigía al cuarto de los niños con un terror en los ojos que no era propio de una madre.- vi una fotografía de mi cuñado al nacer, sabía que cuando cumplieran el año las cosas cambiarían._

_-Y cambiaron, Kagome cambio -responde Inuyasha viendo como la puerta del cuarto de los niños se cerraba._

_Ambos miraban en silencio, luego el ¡Mami! ¡Mama! Se escuchaba por toda la casa. Kagome siempre veía a los niños a solas, las reuniones familiares solo se hacían en navidad y en los cumpleaños solo estaban presentes los más cercanos a ellos._

_Los niños eran felices y seguros, para ellos eso era suficiente... ¿Pero era lo correcto?_

_/_

"_Dolía demasiado" pensó Kagome mientras miraba sus hijos dormir en sus camas._

_En el lado derecho Shoma dormía de lado con una manita debajo de su mejilla. Sus cortos mechones plateados apenas rosaban su cuello y al frente sus cejas, y debajo de sus parpados unos impresionantes ojos dorados. Vestía un pijama con adornos de perros._

_En el lado izquierdo estaba Seiko al igual que su hermano llevaba el pelo plateado cortado al ras del cuello y las cejas por lo que su condición de gemelos era asfixiante en esa condiciones. Estaba acostada sobre su pancita, una de sus manitas descansaba extendida en la cama y la otra sobre su mejilla casi tapando su boquita rosada. También vestía un pijama con adornos de perros._

_La verdad era que Kagome no entendía porque su hija se empeñaba en imitar a su hermano, mismo corte de pelo, mismas ropas... la niña solo uso vestido mientras no tuvo conciencia de su alrededor pero hace ya más de dos años que su hija empezó actuar como chico._

_Tal vez era su culpa, la verdad es que todos pensaban que odiaba a sus hijos pero la realidad era otra... les temía. Debajo de los parpados de Seiko los ojos de su padre brillaban cada vez que la veían haciéndola sentir culpable algunas veces._

_-Mama... -susurra su hija mirándola con esos mortales ojos plateados haciéndola estremecer._

_-Dime cielo -susurra kagome acercándose para no despertar a su pequeño_

_-¿Me tienes miedo? -pregunta la niña a lo que Kagome abre sus ojos sorprendida_

_-Solo... -comienza decir Kagome_

_-Estas triste ¿Qué hago para que sonrías siempre? -pregunta Seiko_

_Kagome sintió como su pecho tropezaba en su palpitar. "¡¿Qué les estaba haciendo a sus hijos?!"_

_-Mami quiere verte con el pelo largo -susurra kagome acariciando los suaves y sedoso cabellos plateados de su pequeña- ¿Lo harías por mami?_

_Durante unos minutos kagome pensó que su hija se había dormido, pero luego ella abrió sus impresionantes ojos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

_-Lo hare por mami -dijo Seiko para ponerse de lado y dormirse otra vez. _

_La mujer sonrió, la sonrisa que nadie había visto en cinco años y que solo sus hijos veían._


End file.
